Imperatriz das Neves Carmesim
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: A vingança e a justiça se encontram separadas por uma linha tênue. Yukiko foi criada por Yukihana, a dragoa da justiça e busca a justiça para sua mãe, enquanto guarda um segredo. Um ser cruel visa subjugar o mundo. Issei e Vali enfrentarão um inimigo improvável. Universo alternativo do universo 618 da fic Guardião Dimensional. Fanfic feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2.
1. Uma Pequena Mudança

**Imperatriz das Neves Carmesim**

.

 **Sinopse:**  
A vingança e a justiça se encontram separadas por uma linha tênue. Quem pode falar onde termina a justiça e começa a vingança? Mudanças na linha temporal original, acarretam em mudanças. Yukiko, uma jovem criada desde bebê, como filha por Yukihana, a dragoa lendária da justiça, busca a justiça para a sua mãe, enquanto oculta o seu segredo de todos. Ao mesmo tempo que começa a sua caçada, ela precisará fazer a justiça e destruir o mal, por ser filha de Yukihana, sendo treinada arduamente pela dragoa e tendo grandes mestres. O que ela não sabe, é que um ser poderoso e cruel, conta com subordinados que irão fazer de tudo para subjugar aquele mundo. Yukiko, junto de seus amigos, de Issei, Tiamat, de Vali e de vários outros, precisaram lutar não somente para proteger o mundo e garantir a continuidade da paz, assim como vão precisar salvar o universo, também. Issei e Vali terão que enfrentar juntos um inimigo improvável. Universo alternativo do universo 618, de High School DXD da fanfiction Guardião Dimensional.

.

.

Fanfiction feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos. Algumas fanfictions nossa eu estou postando. Outras, sou eu que estou postando.

Dividimos a postagem das fanfictions pela quantidade de capítulos.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1 - Um Pequena Mudança**

Capítulo 1: Uma Pequena Mudança

Um homem encontra algo que o choca fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Ele é um guerreiro e sua aparência é um homem alto de construção muscular, tem um cabelo é azul-turquesa comprido que chegam até sua cintura, seus olhos são de cor azul-marinho, e tem pele clara. Ele é atacado e forçado a sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Logo ele é cercado por seu inimigo e forçado a lutar usando ataques congelantes contra, o seu adversário. Porém depois de dois dias de luta incessante contra ele o guerreiro é finalmente derrotado e é deixado semi morto, no campo de batalha. Seu adversário é forçado a fugir depois de perceber alguém se aproximando e some num círculo mágico.

Assim que ele foge uma dragoa com pelos alvos como a neve surge e assume uma forma humana, começando a chorar no peito do guerreiro gritando de desespero. Nisso ela percebe que ele ainda não está morto e o coloca num esquife de gelo para ajudá-o a se recuperar embora a recuperação, levará alguns séculos. Ela leva o esquife para um lago profundo e o esconde nele enquanto adormece junto a ele.

Alguns séculos depois:

Vali Lucífer o descendente do Maou Lucífer estava fugindo de seu avô desesperado. O caso era que seu pai, Raizen, havia se apaixonado por uma Miko (Sacerdotisa) humana. Dessa união ele nasceu um meio demônio e meio humano.

Seus pais haviam decidido se esconder de seu avô, Rizevim, sabendo que ele jamais aprovaria essa relação. Por muito tempo os dois conseguiram se esconder dele até Vali completar seis anos um dos amigos de Raizen, os vendeu para Rizevim. Rizevim chegou ao local onde eles estavam escondidos e matou ambos filho e nora.

Vali conseguiu fugir pois despertou a sua Sacred Gear (Equipamento Sagrado) a Longinus Gear Divine Dividing (Divisor Divino) onde o espiríto do Hakuryuukou (Imperador Dragão Branco) e Dragão Celestial da Supremacia, Albion, estava selado. Sua Sacred Gear tomava a forma de um par de asas brancas com energia azul que ele usou para voar em alta velocidade de seu avô. Ele se lembrou de um dos amigos de seu pai o líder dos Anjos Caídos, Azazel, que era de confiança.

De repente uma rajada demoniáca o atingiu fazendo-o cair no chão com violência. Vali arregalou os olhos horrorizado ao ver seu avô erguido sobre ele. Albion rosnou dentro da Divine Dividing furioso.

Se ele não tivesse sido selado ele poderia proteger o pequeno. Rizevim parecia um homem de meia-idade com 40 anos e cabelos prateados. Ele usava o mesmo traje, Maou Lucifer como Sirzechs, embora colorido em prata.

Ele sorriu sadicamente para o seu neto que tremia como vara verde pensando que sua hora havia chegado, porém uma intervenção de força maior o salvou. Várias lanças de luz da cor roxa foram disparadas e caíram entre eles forçando Rizevim a recuar. Ele rosna quando vê Azazel chegar e o líder dos caídos se por na frente do pequeno Vali.

Os dois se encaram durante algum tempo antes de Rizevim ir embora e Azazel pegar o pequeno desaparecendo num círculo mágico. Durante os anos que se passariam Azazel e Albion iriam treinar Vali para não só sobreviver como também se vingar de seu avô. Alguns anos mais tarde um jovem de cabelo acastanhado está segurando um rapaz, com a cara cheia de sangue.

Esse rapaz é Issei Hyoudou o possuidor da Sacred Gear a Longinus Gear, Boosted Gear (Equipamento Impulssionado), onde o espiríto do Sekiryuutei (Imperador Dragão Vermelho) e Dragão Celestial da Dominação, Ddraig, estava selado. Issei havia nascido numa família completamente normal sem nenhuma ascendência poderosa ou lendária. Ele havia morrido duas semanas atrás e ressuscitado como demônio por Rias Gremory do Clã Gremory.

A verdade era que Issei não era exatamente um cara muito popular na cidade porque, ele constantemente estava envolvido em brigas de rua. Claro se as pessoas se dessem ao trabalho de conhece-lo melhor veriam que ele só lutava, quando provocado. Ele nunca iniciava uma luta mas ele sempre teve a certeza de que ele as terminaria.

Foi isso que deu-lhe o apelido de Ryuu no Kuoh (Dragão de Kuoh). Seus pais eram desligados a tudo e as vezes o rapaz se perguntava se era filho deles pela ignorância que eles mostravam. Nesse momento ele havia acabado de espancar vários alunos de uma escola rival, ao ponto de mandá-los para o hospital.

O que o jovem não sabia era que grande parte deles eram parte de gangues da Yakuza. Mais tarde quando ele retornou para casa ele ficou surpreso ao ver suas coisas do lado de fora. Ele viu os seus pais na porta da casa nervosos e ele olhou para eles exigindo, uma explicação.

Daigo (pai do Issei): Olha Issei nós sempre dissemos para você que essa agressividade ia te dar problemas. E ela deu. Você mandou vários integrantes de gangues Yakuza para o hospital hoje. (nervoso)

Issei (irritado): E para não sofrer retaliação vocês estão me chutando para fora de casa?

Kasumi (mãe do Issei): Issei nós ainda vamos pagar as suas necessidades até os dezoito anos mas depois você estará por conta própria. (nervosa)

Issei: Eu sempre pensei que os pais deviam amar os filhos apesar de suas falhas... eu acho que eu estava errado. (sai dali)

Mais tarde:

Kiba: Issei-kun você está bem?

Issei: Por que não estaria?

Os colegas de nobreza de Issei eram Akeno Himejima a "Sacerdotisa Trovão" e a rainha (e uma sádica de carteirinha), Koneko Toujo a torre, Kiba Yuuto o cavaleiro e ela também tinha um bispo que não foi apresentado. Rias era o rei a herdeira do clã Gremory e tinha o título de "Princesa Carmesim da Ruína". As características das peças foram: os bispos tinham normalmente eram peças de suporte, as torres tinham grande força e defesa mas geralmente eram muito lentas, os cavaleiros eram rápidos mas tinham baixa defesa, a rainha era a fusão de todas as peças anteriores e o peão podia se "promover" em território inimigo a qualquer uma das peças anteriores.

Hoje eles estavam no apartamento da ruiva onde eles se reuniam para suas reuniões e quando esta terminou ela pediu-lhe para ele ficar, enquanto os outros saiam.

Issei: O que você quer Rias-sama?

Rias: Não precisa me chamar assim Ise. Senpai é suficiente. (coloca chá numa xicará e dá para ele) Eu gostaria de pedir-lhe um favor.

Issei: Qual?

Rias: Que você fizesse sexo comigo.

Falha crítica de sistema. Reiniciando em três, dois, um...

Issei (descrente): O que você disse? É alguma piada?

Rias assim como Akeno era a garota mais sexy no colégio. Ela era um ano mais velha que Issei e todos os caras da escola viviam tentando conseguir um encontro com ela.

Rias: Não Ise. Estou falando sério.

Issei (desconfiado): Ok... (bebendo o chá para se acalmar) Então eu devo recusar Rias-sama pois eu estou me guardando para garota que conquistar meu coração. Sem ofensas você é muito bonita mas eu não quero que a minha primeira vez, seja puro prazer carnal.

Rias: Então me desculpe pelo que está prestes a acontecer.

Issei: Do que est-... (desmaia pois no chá tinha uma poção para dormir)

Horas mais tarde:

Issei despertou e notou três coisas: 1) sua cabeça doia, 2) ele estava nu e 3) aquele não era o seu quarto. Ele então ouviu a voz de Rias conversando com outra voz feminina.

Issei (gemendo): Minha cabeça... O que fizeram comigo? (toca no lençol e sente algo pegajoso fazendo-o ficar pálido) Isso não pode ter acontecido comigo.

De repente uma mulher de cabelo brancos vestida de empregada se aproximou dele. Ela então perguntou para Rias:

"Foi com ele que você fez sexo Rias-sama?"

Issei (pertubado): Eu prefiro dizer que acabei de ser molestado. Quem é você?

Mulher: Eu sou Grayfia a rainha de Sirzechs Lucífer-sama.

Issei: Ok... (olha para Rias que está se vestindo) Por que diabos você fez isso comigo Rias?

Rias: Kiba não queria fazer porque ele é muito honrado para isso.

Issei (irritado): Então por que eu fui o molestado?

Rias (dá de ombros): Eu não pensei que você fosse recusar. Mas como você fez o chá era o plano B.

Issei queria nada mais do que saltar na ruiva e estrangula-la ali mesmo. Grayfia então disse simplesmente:

"Rias-sama você sabe que é bem provável que Issei-san seja morto por isso não é mesmo?"

Issei: Por que eu vou ser morto? Eu fui o molestado aqui!

Grayfia: Issei-san sua mestra é a herdeira do clã Gremory era para ter um casamento com um dos membros do clã Phenex, Riser Phenex.

Issei: Um casamento arranjado? (a mulher acena) Eu ainda estou irritado mas posso entender porque você fez isso. Agora que você não é mais virgem o contrato perde a validade estou certo?

Rias: Exatamente.

Issei (veia na testa): E por que eu tenho de morrer?

Grayfia: Eu disse que você provavelmente irá morrer pois Riser irá te desafiar para provar que a herdeira, escolheu um homem fraco para perder a virgindade.

Issei: Será uma luta até a morte?

Grayfia: Só no seu caso Issei-san. É o que ocorre quando coisas assim acontecem.

Issei (bufando): Então eu vou ter de entrar no ringue e bater nele até ele parar de se levantar. Ótimo!

Grayfia: A situação é pior do que você pensa. Phenex vem de "Fênix" o que significa...

Issei: Que ele pode usar fogo e é imortal?

Grayfia: Quase isso. Na verdade ele tem um alto poder de regeneração que só para de cura-lo se a magia dele acaba. E ele nunca foi derrotado em batalha.

Issei (suspira): Quanto tempo eu tenho para me preparar?

Grayfia: Assim que ele descobrir você terá um prazo de no mínimo duas semanas para se preparar. Eu recomendo você começar imediatamente. (com sinceridade) Sinto muito.

Issei: Tudo bem Grayfia-san você não tem culpa.

Grayfia: Obrigado. (some num círculo mágico)

Issei (secamente): Onde estão as minhas roupas? (a ruiva aponta para uma cadeira) Até! (ele sai do apartamento depois de se vestir)

Mais tarde ele estava num campo isolado da cidade treinando com a Boosted Gear. A luva havia chegado a forma final mas Issei sabia que ainda não era o suficiente para derrotar, alguém quase imortal. Depois uma semana ele havia despertado Ddraig que ficou surpreso com sua situação.

Ddraig: Fênix são criaturas irritantes. No seu nível atual você não irá conseguir derrotar esse demônio Phenex. A não ser que...

Issei: O que? Saiba que eu nunca perdi numa luta mano-a-mano!

Ddraig: O quanto você está disposto a sacrificar por um pouco do meu poder?

Issei (curioso): Como assim?

Ddraig: Se você sacrificar alguma parte de seu corpo para mim você irá desbloquear o poder da Boosted Gear, o Balance Breaker (Quebra de Equilíbrio ou Disjuntor de Equilíbrio). Com ele sua força atual irá aumentar em vinte vezes isso sem contar nos Boosts que você fizer nele.

(Autor: Vale lembrar que cada Boost duplica a força de Issei. Mas eles tiram a resistência dele é por isso que os usuários de Sacred Gear precisam ter muita resistência.)

Issei: E qual é a forma do seu Balance Breaker?

Ddraig: Uma armadura de escamas de dragão. Muito resistente ao fogo. Mas um aviso parceiro: a parte que você sacrificar se tornará dracônica... para sempre.

Issei: Quais as partes do meu corpo que eu posso sacrificar e quanto tempo elas me darão?

Ddraig: O braço te dará cinco minutos, os olhos um minuto cada, o coração trinta minutos...

Issei: Quais os efeitos colaterais de um coração de dragão?

Ddraig: Você será mais vúlneravel a ataques dragon slayer, o sangue em suas veias será sangue de dragão, sua força irá aumentar em quatro vezes e sua aparência pode mudar um pouco.

Issei: Os prós superam os contras. Pode pegar meu coração Ddraig.

Ddraig: Isso vai doer um pouco... (Issei sente que seu coração está pegando fogo) Pronto. (a dor para)

Issei: Pois bem. Vamos treinar mais um pouco.

Uma semana depois:

Submundo:

Eles estavam num estádio cheio de demônios ansiosos para ver a luta. De um lado estava Riser Phenex e todos estavam apostando que ele venceria apesar de que Issei, era o Sekiryuutei o fato dele ter sido reencarnado a pouco menos de um mês fez quase todos apostarem na sua derrota. Quase pois teve duas pessoas que apostaram em sua vitória. Elas eram: Sairaorg Bael herdeiro do clã Bael e primo de Rias e Serafall Leviathan.

O primeiro apostou em Issei pois ele era considerado um fracassado no seu clã e ninguém esperava, que ele atingisse seu objetivo. Ele sentiu que ele e Issei eram meio parecidos e além disso ele queria, que o moreno matasse o bastardo Phenex. Serafall apostou na vitória do moreno pois ela sentiu uma ligação com ele.

Riser estava vestido com um terno vermelho e parecia satisfeito que ia matar a praga que havia roubado se prêmio. Rias era para ser mais uma das garotas de seu harém já que sua irmã Ravel havia recusado, esse posto. Esta torcia para que Issei matasse seu irmão pois o mesmo havia tentado molesta-la várias vezes.

Juiz: Essa luta é a até a morte ou até que Raiser-sama desista. O vencedor leva tudo do perdedor. Comecem. (sai da arena)

Riser: Alguma última palavra moleque?

Issei (divertido): Nós podemos terminar isso logo? Daqui a pouco vai passar uma maratona de Kamen Rider Decade e eu esqueci de colocar pra gravar!

Riser (furioso): Seu moleque! Quem você pensa que é?

Issei: Eu sou o Ryuu no Kuoh. Ddraig agora!

Ddraig: Balance Breaker Whelsh Dragon: Boosted Gear: Scale Armor (Quebra de Equilíbrio do Dragão Galês: Equipamento Impulssionado: Armadura de Escamas)!

Um brilho vermelho ocorre e quando ele se apaga Issei está coberto por uma armadura rubra. Ddraig então avisou:

"Trinta minutos parceiro. E cada Boost irá tirar um minuto."

Issei: Trinta minutos é mais do que o suficiente. Vamos lá Yakitori (Frango Frito)!

Ninguém no estádio podia acreditar que um demônio qualquer havia insultado um membro do clã Phenex, daquele jeito. Riser voou na direção de Issei furioso coberto por chamas, o rapaz fez o mesmo e ele e Riser colidiram os punhos causando uma explosão. Fumaça cobriu a arena.

O pai de Riser simplesmente gemeu com as palhaçadas de seu filho pervertido e impulssivo. Se ele morresse não só ficaria provado que o homem com quem Rias perdeu a virgindade era digno mas também, eles iriam perder um pouco de suas riquezas. Não seria muito considerando o valor que eles tinham mas ele estava preucupado pois o Sekiryuutei, ganharia a nobreza de seu filho da qual Ravel fazia parte.

Ele não queria perder sua filha. Quando a fumaça baixou mostrou que Issei e Riser estavam trocando golpes sendo que eles estavam mais ou menos, equilibrados pois Issei era mais forte mas Riser tinha sua regeneração. E isso estava começando a deixar Issei irritado e ele decidiu arrancar uma boa quantidade de magia do Phenex.

Issei: Dragon Shotgun (Espingarda do Dragão)! (várias esferas de energia vermelhas atingem Riser explodindo no contato com ele)

(Red: É parecido com o Shotgun do Yusuke de Yu Yu Hakusho só que o do Issei é vermelho.)

Riser (com o corpo regenerando): Seu bastardo! (sente que perdeu metade de suas reservas de magia) Eu vou acabar com você!

Issei: A maratona vai começar daqui a quinze minutos.

Uma veia pipocou na cabeça de Riser. Ele estava falando sério? Um seriado era mais importante que aquela luta?

(Red: Eu tenho certeza que sim.)

(Issei: E faltam catorze minutos. Se apresse Red.)

Riser: Riser vai te fritar moleque!

(Yukiko: Sério? Ele está se referindo na terceira pessoa? O quão arrogante ele é?)

(Red: Isso sem falar que ele plagiou o grito do Hulk.)

Issei: Você diz isso o tempo todo. Você já tem um harém bem grande pelo que ouvi falar. Por que quer mais uma garota? (curioso) Você está tentando compensar alguma coisa?

(Yukiko: Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber do que Issei está falando.)

Riser: Já chega! (libera uma rajada de chamas na direção de Issei que esquiva) Minha ferramenta não é pequena seu idiota!

Issei (sorrindo): Eu nunca disse isso. (pensativo) Sabe Riser essa competição além de mostrar qual de nós é "digno" também é para dar um show, aos espectadores. E eles não parecem muito impressionados com você.

Enquanto Issei dizia isso várias pessoas estavam arrependidas de terem apostado no Phenex, e algumas pessoas estavam segurando risadas ao verem o Phenex sendo humilhado. Provalvelmente as que já haviam sido humilhadas por ele antes. Riser finalmente perdeu a paciência que lhe restava e cobriu-se de chamas lançando-se na direção de Issei, para incinera-lo.

O rapaz sorriu debaixo do capacete e entrou numa posição semelhante a do Kame Hame Ha. Uma esfera vermelha dracônica surgiu em suas mãos.

Ddraig: Se você errar...

Issei: Vou morrer. Eu sei. (observa Riser se aproximar) É agora ou nunca. (grita) Omega Dragon Shot!

Uma grande rajada de energia vermelha atingiu o Phenex em cheio fazendo-o colidir com a parede da arena.

Raiser: Se isso fosse permanente eu iria ficar mais irritado do que já estou! (segurando o local irritado)

Issei: Pois então vai ficar ainda mais irritado com isso. (pega um frasco de água verde brilhante e joga o liquído em Raiser fazendo-o gritar de dor)

Raiser: O que é isso? (gritando)

Issei: Água benta com um pouco de magia dracônica. (pega um crucifixo de um selo mágico e segura o mesmo com o punho fechado socando Raiser fazendo-o desmaiar gritando de dor)

Issei se dirigiu para fora da arena onde ele foi subitamente abraçado por Akeno e Koneko e em seguida recebeu um aperto de mão de Kiba. Algumas horas depois Sirzechs havia convocado a sua presença.

Sirzechs: Foi uma bela batalha Issei-san.

Issei: Eu fiz o que eu tinha de fazer. (curioso) Por que eu estou aqui?

Sirzechs: Lembra quando o árbitro disse: "o vencedor leva tudo do perdedor"?

Issei: Sim. Isso significa que eu ganhei tudo o que pertencia a Raiser?

Sirzechs: Sim. Incluindo a irmã dele. (os olhos de Issei se arregalaram) Ela era uma das "peças" da nobreza dele.

Issei: Ei! Espera! Eu ouvi dizer que ele tinha um harém que era a nobreza dele. Isso quer dizer que...

Sirzechs: Ele não a molestou se é o que você está pensando. Não por falta de tentativa mas os pais dele sempre o impediram.

Issei (sombrio): Ele ia acabar conseguindo uma hora. E como a irmã dele era uma parte da nobreza dele agora ela é minha "propriedade"? Não tem como eu libera-la do serviço dela?

Sirzechs: Infelizmente não. Ela agora é sua "propriedade". Sinto por ela.

Issei (suspira): Eu posso falar com Ravel-san?

Sirzechs (aponta para o lado): Ela está aqui.

Issei olhou para o lado e viu uma menina de treze anos, loira com marias chiquinha encaracoladas, olhos roxos e um vestido negro. Ela estava olhando para ele nervosamente e francamente Issei não a culpava, afinal ele havia acabado de matar alguém na frente dela. Ele se aproximou dela e ela se afastou um pouco nervosa.

Issei (suavemente): Não vou te machucar...

Ravel (tremendo): Você não é como o Raiser-... oni-sama é?

Issei: O que ele fazia com você? (observa ela tremer) Não precisa contar se não quiser.

De repente ela o abraçou e ele sentiu lágrimas em seu peito. Ele a abraçou de volta e lamentou não ter tempo o bastante para ter deixado a humilhação de Raiser dolorosa o bastante. O acastanhado não sabia mas a decisão de ter deixado Raiser vivo iria voltar para assombrar sua vida.

Semanas mais tarde ele estava fazendo compras quando um jovem de cabelos prateados, roupas e aparência de rebelde surgiu no seu caminho de casa. Era um Vali já crescido.

Ddraig: Esse é o anfitrião de Albion...

Os dois se olharam nos olhos por vários minutos enquanto uma aura vermelha cobriu Issei e uma azul Vali. Enquanto os dois se encaravam eles viram profundamente nos olhos um do outro. Eles puderam ver o que faltava um no outro.

Família...

As auras de poderes de ambos desapareceram.

Issei: Issei Hyoudou.

Vali: Vali Lucífer.

Issei: Gostaria de vir jantar comigo e minha "irmã" mais nova?

Vali: Por que não?


	2. Aiko

**Notas do Autor**

No congestionamento...

Então, surgem...

 **Capítulo 2 - Aiko**

Longe dali, em um carro, uma jovem mulher sorria pelo retrovisor, enquanto via a sua amada filha, Aiko, olhando tudo em volta. Ela tinha doze anos e possuía olhos azuis e cabelos dourados como o sol. Ela amava a sua filha, sendo que suspira, quando se recorda do que descobriu. O seu casamento era uma mentira e isso explicava muitas coisas, inclusive o fato de Cao Cao, odiar a menina. Agora, pensando melhor, era possível ver o ressentimento nos olhos dele, cada vez que olhava para ela.

Ela se sentia uma idiota por não ter desconfiado na época e culpava o seu coração, pois, ela o havia amado e muito.

Portanto, o pedido de casamento dele a deixou nas nuvens. Ela era capaz de andar sobre cristais, apenas para ter a atenção dele. Devia ter desconfiado do pedido de casamento de um reconhecido playboy que amava festas e companhia de mulheres. Tolamente, achou que ele havia se apaixonado por ela e se culpava por ser uma romântica sonhadora que leu muitos livros de romance.

Se estava sofrendo, parte da culpa era sua, por não ter desconfiado, permitindo que o seu coração ditasse as suas ações. O fato dele traí-la de forma sórdida, tendo várias amantes, após se casarem, era o resultado óbvio de um casamento construído sobre mentiras, no caso de Cao Cao e por ela ter sido uma idiota.

Conforme dirigia, pensava em sua vida e após alguns minutos, é tirada de seus pensamentos, quando o sinal fecha. Era um horário muito movimentado e o congestionamento era enorme. Ela bate os dedos no volante e decide por uma música para a sua filha se distrair, sendo que não sabia que a sua filha pensava nas várias vezes que ressuscitou um animal, escondido da mãe e de todos, assim como os curou, não compreendendo como conseguia fazer isso.

Com o tempo, ela decidiu que seria veterinária para poder usar esse poder para curar os animais.

Aiko se recordava que descobriu esse poder, quando encontrou um passarinho morto e o segurou na mão, se condoendo pelo bichinho, até que ele se levantou e voou, para depois pousar em seu ombro. O corpo dele estava rígido e gelado, até alguns instantes atrás.

É tirada de seus pensamentos, quando a sua mãe coloca a música favorita dela, fazendo ela exibir um sorriso amável, agradecendo a sua mãe com um sorriso meigo:

\- Obrigada, mamãe. Eu já ia pedir essa música.

\- Por nada filha. Creio que vamos demorar um pouco.

\- Tudo bem. Dirigir é cansativo, né? Quer que eu leve uma xícara de café quente com leite, quando chegarmos ao apartamento? Sei que adora.

\- Sim. Muito obrigada filha.

Michele tinha uma filha meiga, amável, gentil e carinhosa, além de educada e gentil. De fato, ela era única e desde pequena, se mostrava diferente das outras crianças.

A sua filha era tudo para ela e seu motivo de viver. Não conseguia considerar a sua vida sem a sua amada filha, que parecia ter uma áurea que a acalmou, permitindo lidar com a traição. Claro, era um pensamento estranho, junto com o fato de que a filha dela sempre recusou o pai, chorando com a simples proximidade dele. Era algo estranho.

Ela ficou arrasada ao saber da traição sórdida, mas, ao abraçar a sua filha, buscando consolo em seu peso morno, quando ela era menor, ela sentiu que a sua tristeza desaparecia, como se uma força invisível quente e reconfortante, a retirasse. Era um pensamento estranho, de fato, mas, mesmo assim, sentia que alcançava a paz e tranquilidade, junto de sua filha, sendo mais evidente isso, após a descoberta da farsa do seu casamento e da traição.

Aiko sabia que o seu pai estava vivo e que nunca quis vê-la. Isso a deixava triste, mas, ela não conseguia ficar com raiva dele. Na verdade, se recorda de nunca ter sentido raiva ou ódio de alguém. No máximo tristeza.

Ao pensar melhor, enquanto estava parada no trânsito, Michelle se recordava que mesmo durante a gestação, sempre que ela ficava nervosa ou triste, com as oscilações de humor proporcionadas pela gestação, devido aos seus hormônios que estavam descompensados, ela se acalmava, rapidamente e se estava triste, se sentia amparada, como se uma energia ou algo assim, a envolvesse, acalmando-a.

De fato, a sua filha era especial e única.

Inclusive, uma vez, enquanto se preparava para atravessar com ela, um veículo que levava serpentes, presas em compartimentos, para um local a fim de ser extraído o veneno, se choca contra um caminhão e com o impacto, as caixas saem do veículo e se abrem, no lado da calçada, sendo que as pessoas fugiram.

No desespero, Michelle, mãe de Aiko, com a mesma em seu colo, tenta fugir, sendo que cai no chão ao ser derrubada por outra pessoa que fugia, desesperada, do local, quando as cobras e serpentes saíram das caixas. Ela conseguiu cair de costas, salvando o seu bebê da queda.

Porém, com o impacto, ficou inconsciente e a pequena caiu de seus braços. Uma pessoa a ergueu e a afastou. Outra tentou ajudar pegando a bebê, mas, as cobras se aproximam e sem escolha, temendo uma picada, ajuda a remover a mulher, enquanto perdia perdão ao bebê que não conseguiu salvar.

Afinal, havia jararacas e najas se aproximando.

Michele recobra a consciência e ao ver a sua filha rodeada de serpentes, grita desesperada e luta para se desvencilhar daqueles que a impediam de ir para o meio das cobras. Em seu desespero, ela se desvencilha, sendo que outros a prendem, enquanto era possível ouvir as sirenes.

Então, todos ficam estarrecidos ao verem que a bebê havia sentado e as cobras não faziam nada. Inclusive, a rodearam e estavam com as cabeças abaixadas.

Aiko olhou para uma cobra e balançou os bracinhos, animada, com todos sentindo o sangue gelar, quando a pequena levou a mãozinha até uma jararaca e temeram o pior.

Porém, a cobra ficou quieta e permitiu que a criança a acariciasse, sendo que Aiko resolve acariciar uma naja, que também fica quieta. Michele estava chorando, desesperada que as cobras mudassem de ideia, enquanto que todos estavam estarrecidos.

As cobras e serpentes não tentaram avançar em ninguém e se limitaram a rodear a pequena que brincava sem medo e parecia se divertir com o barulho dos chocalhos das cascavéis, inclusive pegando um deles, animada.

A polícia e tratadores de zoológicos chegam, assim como especialistas em serpentes, com todos ficando estarrecidos, enquanto que os especialistas não conseguiam dar uma explicação lógica para o comportamento das serpentes, pois, era algo demasiadamente surreal e igualmente inesperado.

Se refazendo da surpresa, a polícia decide se concentrar em um plano para salvar a pequena, sendo que eles haviam decidido matar as serpentes, pois, eram muitos e seria impossível recolher todas. Vários atiradores são posicionados, pois, elas precisavam ser mortas rapidamente.

Então, como se algo ordenasse as cobras, as mesmas surpreendem todos, quando retornam para as suas caixas de origem, docilmente, conseguindo entrar nas que estavam caídas e muitas subiram no carro, para entrar nas caixas que ficaram no veículo.

Após elas se afastarem, com Aiko acenando para elas, a mãe consegue sair dos braços dos homens que a mantinham afastada e abraça a filha, tremendo, sendo que chorava e a beijava no rostinho e cabeça, para depois procurar desesperada algum indício de picada.

Médicos que estavam de prontidão levam mãe e filha para ambulância e examinam a pequena que estava calma, sendo que a mãe sentia que se acalmava, rapidamente, conforme sentia uma sensação quente, amável e amorosa vinda de sua filha.

Ela também se recorda de outros incidentes, quando Aiko era menor, ao cair dentro de um cercado no zoológico, pois, ouve um assalto e fugindo dos guardas, um bandido deu uma cotovelada nela e em sua filha. Ela caiu no chão, mas, a sua filha caiu no fosso dos jacarés.

Os vários jacarés que tinham ali olhavam para ela que chorava pelo susto. Todos deitaram as cabeças ao lado dela, como se a confortassem e ao ver os animais, ela parou de chorar e os acarinhava, sendo que todos ficaram estarrecidos com o que presenciaram, pois, eles pareciam cachorrinhos perto dela.

Quando ela despertou e viu a sua filha entre os jacarés, tentou saltar para ir até ela, sendo impedida pelas pessoas que tinham dificuldade em retê-la em decorrência do seu desespero.

Os tratadores estavam com armas, contendo dados tranquilizantes e como se algo avisasse a criança, ela se levanta e todos os animais abrem passagem para ela que entra na sala dos tratadores que estão estarrecidos, até que saem pela porta de acesso, também, a fechando em seguida.

A genitora permitir-se recordar, quando Aiko era maior, de outro incidente.

Em um safari, o guia havia enganado ela e os outros e os assaltou, levando as joias e dinheiro de todos, para depois larga-los na savana, sendo que um das pessoas subiu na árvore para usar o seu celular, procurando sinal de rede. Por sorte, o segundo celular dele estava escondido, quando o guia retirou todos os celulares deles.

Rapidamente, foram cercados por alguns leões jovens, enquanto ela abraça a sua amada filha, com a mãe temendo pelo pior, sendo que o avô de Aiko estava contendo Michele de ir até a filha.

Para desespero de ambos, Aiko se desvencilha dos braços dela, indo até os leões, erguendo a mão, com os mesmos sentando próximos dela, a rodeando, sendo que os afagava sem medo.

Em todos os casos, isso foi chamado de milagre e para os que viram tal acontecimento pela internet, pois, após ligar, o homem começou a filmar, julgaram que era efeito especial.

Afinal, era surreal demais e ela se lembra de que o seu avô ficou fascinado, olhando curioso para ela, enquanto que a mãe dela ficava estarrecida, pois, foi igual ao que aconteceu no incidente com as serpentes, quando ela era bebê e depois, um pouco maior, quando caiu no fosso dos jacarés.

Quando a ajuda chegou, ela pediu para eles saírem e como se a obedecessem, eles saíram dali, antes que pudessem ser apontadas as armas para eles.

Ela havia percebido que em nenhum momento a sua filha teve medo e ao questioná-la, Aiko confessava que não sentiu medo deles. Não sentia medo dos animais. Mas, os homens a assustavam.

Enquanto a sua mãe voltava a olhar para o sogro dela que falava com os polícias, Aiko se culpava por não revelar a sua capacidade de curar e de ressuscitar.

Ela sai de suas recordações e em um determinado momento, Michelle olha para o carro ao seu lado, vendo uma jovem de quinze anos, encostada no vidro, olhando o tráfego, sendo que coça os olhos, pois, havia jurado que por um segundo, viu asas translúcidas nas costas da jovem, com a mesma sorrindo, sendo possível sentir pelo sorriso dela, a sensação de conforto, sendo a mesma sensação para com a sua filha e ao olhar para trás, ficou surpresa ao ver que a sua filha, exibia asas translucidas que desapareceram, enquanto que ela estava adormecida com uma face tranquila.

Ela não sabia que ambas, a sua filha e a outra jovem eram anjos especiais, tidos como lendários por suas características e coração, sendo que eles somente nasciam de humanos. Eram humanos a vida inteira, até que passavam por uma metamorfose por si mesmo, se transformando em anjos. Até passarem por essa metamorfose, como uma lagarta se tornando uma borboleta, usavam inconscientemente os seus poderes. A sua filha e a outra jovem, entraram em ressonância e por isso, a mais velha estava começando a ser afetada, estimulando assim, a sua metamorfose.

Michele nota que os pais da jovem estavam ocupados conversando sobre algo e não reparavam na jovem de quinze anos, cujos cabelos pareciam maiores e esporadicamente, surgiam asas translucidas, sendo que reluziam. Eles não viam a luz, pois, havia um caminhão enorme atrás deles e que estava com o farol alto. Mas, ela, Michele, podia ver, perfeitamente, a luz que irradiava da jovem.

Os olhos da jovem, quando virou o rosto para Michele, pareciam emitir um olhar amoroso e sublime que a envolvia em um manto de conforto, sendo a mesma sensação em relação a sua filha, desde que ela era bebê.

Em cima de um edifício, Rias observava o trânsito, irritada, sendo que havia sentido uma energia sagrada, inquietante, enquanto passava por aquele local.

De fato, havia o Pacto, entre os anjos, os anjos caídos e akumas, mas, alguns de seus primos e ela, assim como outros akumas, estavam envolvidos no ato de eliminar anjos de grandeza elevada, no caso, os que nasciam de humanos, pois, estes passavam despercebidos para os outros anjos, enquanto não despertavam os seus poderes, se tornando assim os mais vulneráveis, além de terem habilidades que os demônios não apreciavam. Em segredo, vários akumas se dedicavam a caçá-los e elimina-los, antes que os outros anjos os detectassem. Enquanto não passavam pela metamorfose, podiam ser vulneráveis. Claro que ela sabia que devia tomar cuidado, para que as suas ações não fossem detectadas.

Esses anjos não eram soldados. Eram pacíficos. Mas, podiam gerar um escudo sagrado tão poderoso, que poderia purificar qualquer akuma, que ousasse se aproximar, além de terem influência na natureza e podiam confortar as pessoas a sua volta. Eles eram tão amáveis, que sentiam pena de akumas mortos. Nunca um deles mataria um ser, sequer um akuma e nunca podiam cair. Não podiam ser ressuscitados em akumas, pois, a sua alma era inacessível devido a pureza e podiam, inclusive, ressuscitar qualquer ser, sem ser usando métodos de cartas e sim, pela força de seu coração. Inclusive, podia ressuscitar akumas. Eram contra a violência e a morte de qualquer ser, mesmo um demônio e não podiam se tornar anjos caídos por serem virtuosos demais. Morreriam antes que isso acontecesse.

Além disso, desde bebês podiam fazer milagres e podiam salvar vidas em acidentes, naturais ou não, assim como as pessoas soterradas por vários dias, quando estavam por perto, tornando tal sobrevivência, um milagre para os humanos. Animais nunca iriam ferir tais seres e eles podiam curar qualquer coisa e dizia a lenda, que poderiam ressuscitar qualquer ser, sendo que somente oravam pelo mundo.

Nem mesmo Michael, tinha o grau de pureza deles. Eles eram raríssimos e somente nasciam de humanos. Também podiam influenciar os animais que atenderiam ao seu chamado e influenciavam na natureza, fazendo surgir florestas, fazendo as flores florescerem, fazendo chover e o lugar em que oravam se tornava sagrado. Só não influenciavam os humanos por causa do livre-arbítrio, algo que os animais não tinham e que por isso eram influenciados. Apesar de não influenciar os humanos, podiam confortar, assim como dá esperança, mesmo ao mais deprimido e inclusive, com ideias suicidas. Esses anjos confortavam o coração sofrido, podendo, inclusive, exercitar tal conforto e dar esperanças, a uma área considerável. Todo o local que pisam se torna sagrado, automaticamente. Se ficavam tristes, chovia. Se ficassem alegres, o tempo ficava belíssimo. Não podiam cair, pois, não conseguem sentir sentimentos inferiores e iriam desaparecer, antes de caírem. Podem fazer as flores nascerem. Podem curar qualquer um ou vários, inclusive em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, com a mesma eficácia se fosse pessoalmente.

Os demônios que se dedicavam a eliminá-los ocultavam o que faziam de Sirzechs Lucifer, que nunca concordaria com tal ação. Ninguém, além de um grupo secreto, do qual Rias fazia parte, praticavam tal ato. Nem mesmo Azazel, Barakiel, Sairaorg e Serafall tinham conhecimento de tal grupo, embora houvesse boatos sobre a existência deles, sendo que tais boatos chegaram aos Maous, que decidiram investigar.

Por precaução, avisaram Michael, sobre os boatos, deixando-o surpreso e pensativo, decidindo que os anjos deviam ficar atentos. Não era a primeira vez que lidavam com um grupo que queria prejudicar o acordo de paz.

Por esse grupo ter sucesso ao longo dos milênios, matando sem serem detectados e antes que estes anjos despertassem, a existência deles se aproximava de um mito, com muitos não acreditando que era real. Até porque, os anjos somente surgiam de Deus e ele estava desaparecido. Mesmo com eles usando o esquema de cartas, precisava que um arcanjo ou serafim, usasse o seu poder. Esses anjos especiais nasciam somente de humanos e isso só ajudava a torna-los um conto quase surreal.

Ela suspira, usando a sua magia para não ser afetada pela chuva, enquanto as suas asas estavam contraídas em suas costas. Ela sentia que o ser que procurava estava no trânsito e estava irritada por não pode definir onde estava, até que sorri malignamente, enquanto concentrava o seu poder em uma das mãos, decidindo usar um caminhão de combustível que estava quase no centro do engarrafamento. Seria uma forma de ocultar que tal ato foi provocado por um akuma. Os membros desse grupo eram cientes que precisavam ocultar os seus poderes, para que ninguém soubesse que provocavam incidentes, apenas para matar esses anjos.

Ela lança a esfera no tanque de combustível do caminhão, provocando uma explosão imensa, gerando uma onda destrutiva e uma bola de fogo imensa, enquanto as chamas se irradiavam para os lados, provocando novas explosões, sendo que Rias gargalhava, se divertindo, enquanto comentava consigo mesma:

\- Não sei o motivo de não ter tido essa ideia antes. Essa é a melhor forma de fazê-lo se revelar. Afinal, irá se salvar e salvar outros em volta dele.

De fato, ela vê um brilho e poder, irradiando de um dos locais das explosões, sendo formado um domo que dispersava as chamas.

Rapidamente, abre as suas asas negras e voa ao local, sendo que Aiko estava inconsciente, com a sua mãe sem nenhum arranhão. Ela olha para o lado e vê outros que estavam sem qualquer ferimento. Próxima dela havia a jovem com longos cabelos, sendo que eles flutuavam e havia duas belas asas, alvas e que reluziam, enquanto que no seu olhar havia bondade e amor.

Ela fica fascinada e murmura:

\- Um anjo?

Então, vê chamas próximas de si e vai até a sua filha, que esta ferida e fica em cima dela, se curvando, enquanto tentava compreender o que acontecia, sendo que a sua filha acorda e começa a brilhar, com suas asas surgindo, até que, um objeto, dependurado em cima de um carro parcialmente carbonizado, cai na cabeça da criança, quando a mãe se ergueu para ver melhor a anja.

\- Aiko-chan!

A mãe se desespera ao ver o sangramento na cabeça de sua filha, com o brilho dela dispersando.

Então, observa uma esfera de luz indo até a cabeça de sua filha, a curando, sendo que um pequeno domo passou a envolvê-las e ao olhar para o lado, percebe que é a jovem que a curou, sendo que sorria meigamente, enquanto que as demais pessoas, inclusive os pais dela, ao passar o terror, a olhavam em um misto de surpresa e admiração, sendo que alguns oravam, frente a visão de um anjo.

Michele agradece, sorrindo, enquanto chorava emocionada:

\- Muito obrigada.

Então, eles notam uma mulher se aproximando, sendo que tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos malignos, sendo visível as suas asas, com muitos falando, aterrorizados:

\- Um demônio!

\- Um akuma?! Mas como...!

\- Não pode ser!

Os outros correm para se afastar dali, enquanto a mesma se aproximava da anja, que ainda estava desorientada com os seus poderes e que agora que era consciente deles, não podia usar inconscientemente.

Ela olha para Rias, confusa ao ver o sorriso dela, apesar de um forte medo tomar a jovem, para depois, a mesma, ter a sua cabeça decepada com um movimento das mãos de Rias, que sorri satisfeita com a execução.

Afinal, inexperiente e sem controle de seu poder, sendo que estava curando e protegendo os demais da explosão, a jovem ficou aberta a um ataque. Todos gritam de terror quando a cabeça dela rola e o corpo da jovem, cai inerte no chão, sendo que Rias não percebe que a outra criança, próxima dali, também era uma anja lendária, sendo que a barreira da criança, havia ocultado os poderes de Aiko.

Todos gritam, enquanto Rias preparava uma esfera, gargalhando malignamente, enquanto falava:

\- Irão morrer, vermes!

Uma enorme explosão se irradia e Aiko ainda estava inconsciente, sendo que a barreira remanescente da outra criança, a protegeu da explosão.

Porém, a mãe dela foi morta pela onda destrutiva e a criança acabou sendo jogada para outro local, com a barreira a mantendo intacta, sendo que depois se desfaz, quando termina de curar.

Sem saber da existência de outra criança, Rias abre as suas asas, gargalhando malignamente, se afastado do local, enquanto as ambulâncias e policiais chegavam. Por causa da fumaça espessa, somente alguns, conseguiram ver uma akuma voando do local.

Mais tarde, encontraram Aiko, considerando um milagre a sobrevivência dela, sendo que a levam a um hospital e depois, ao identificarem quem ela era, chamam o pai, sendo que este, friamente, dá o telefone do avô dele e fala que estava ocupado demais, para perder tempo com a filha, surpreendendo as pessoas do hospital, que ficam indignados, para depois olharem com pesar para Aiko, sentada longe dali, chorando em silêncio, enquanto ligavam para o bisavô da menina, que imediatamente, se prontifica a ir até ela, fazendo a enfermeira suspirar aliviada que um membro da família viria busca-la.

O avô dela amava a bisneta e soube que o corpo da mãe dela foi transformado em cinzas, somente encontrando um anel carbonizado, quase se desfazendo e ao encontrar a sua neta no hospital, a abraça e promete a sua finada nora que iria cuidar de Aiko, enquanto ficava irado pelo seu neto, Cao Cao, não ter ido até a cidade, para ver a sua filha e cuidar do enterro de sua esposa.

De fato, ele sempre se culpou por obrigar o seu neto a se casar, sendo que na época estava ficando exasperado com o comportamento errante, as drogas e o fato de viver como um playboy, sem ele assumir qualquer responsabilidade. Tolamente, achou que a sua bisneta iria influenciar o seu neto.

No final, descobriu o quanto foi tolo e que o ato de obriga-lo, sobre ameaça de não pagar as faturas do cartão e de não arcar mais com o estilo de vida libertino dele, causaram apenas sofrimento a uma mulher inocente e que tal união, era fardada ao fracasso. A traição de seu neto com várias mulheres, não era nenhuma surpresa. De fato, quando percebeu o seu erro, prestou toda a ajuda financeira e cuidados, para com a sua nora e bisneta.

Suspirando, ele fala, olhando para a bisneta que chorava cabisbaixa em um banco de hospital, enquanto uma chuva torrencial, ou melhor, tempestade, desabava na cidade, por causa da dor e tristeza que Aiko sentia:

\- Seremos só você e o vovô. Tudo bem?

A criança de doze anos concorda com a cabeça, com o seu bisavô segurando os seus ombros, visando confortá-la, até que a pega no colo, a abraçando, com a mesma retribuindo, enquanto afundava a cabeça no ombro dele, com as lágrimas peroladas brotavam sem qualquer controle de seus orbes marejados.

O avô dela ouviu boatos sobre a visão de uma mulher com asas demoníacas, sendo que muitos não consideravam como algo importante e julgaram que a experiência de quase morte mexeu com a mente dos sobreviventes, além do trauma em si.

O avô de Aiko estreita os olhos, pensativo, enquanto entrava na sua limusine, sendo que o chefe dos seus guarda costas, abria a porta, com o mesmo ocultando que a sua luva, da mão direita, não era uma simples luva. Ela podia se transformar em um soco inglês, dourado, que ampliava o poder dos golpes e inclusive, podia amassar facilmente o ferro.

O bisavô de Aiko viu tal poder um dia e o contratou como guarda costas. Desde então, ele o servia.

O mesmo fecha a porta e o carro com os seguranças, segue a limusine. O bilionário do ramo das comunicações, também era um grande e renomado filantropo que fazia inúmeras doações a ONG´s e entidades, inclusive de animais, assim como patrocinava pesquisas de doenças, para ajudar os que estavam enfermos, além de ter uma rede de hospitais que atendiam as pessoas carentes.

Ele liga e designa responsáveis para cuidarem do enterro, enquanto Aiko chorava, sendo que tinha absoluta certeza que havia visto algo na fumaça, instantes antes de ser encontrada pela equipe de resgate. Notou as asas que pareciam de morcego, só que mais finas e se lembrou da sensação de medo ao ver a jovem. Claro que podia ser a sua mente pregando uma peça.

Mesmo assim, no íntimo, não acreditava que estava vendo coisas. Parecia muito real, sendo que decide não contar a ninguém, enquanto estava imersa em recordações.

Enquanto isso, os investigadores e especialistas, não conseguiram encontrar uma explicação plausível para a primeira explosão e depois, a segunda, além de lidarem com relatos estranhos, que consideravam praticamente surreais.

Após meses de investigações infrutíferas, o caso foi arquivado por falta de provas e muitos investigadores esperavam que a ciência avançasse ainda mais, para poder explicar o que aconteceu naquela noite fatídica.


	3. Confronto em Quioto!

**Capítulo 3 - Confronto em Quioto!**

Capítulo 3: Confronto em Quioto!

Anos mais tarde:

Issei e Vali juntos de Tiamat, Azazel, Bardock, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, Saji, Arthur, Lefay, Ravel, Koneko e Rossweisse estavam num trem-bala rumo a Kyoto. Era uma excursão da Academia Kuoh do primeiro e segundo anos de Kuoh estavam indo. Para cuidar deles estavam Azazel (Governador dos Anjos Caídos), Rossweisse (ex-Valquíria agora serva de Rias uma Rook (Torre)) e Bardock (um saiyajin reencarnado em meio saiyajin e anjo pela Serafim Gabriel ele era o seu Joker (Coringa)).

Rossweisse era uma professora de história na Academia Kuoh. Já Bardock era de educação fisíca. Os alunos deram-lhe o apelido de "Espartano" pois ele sempre exigia o melhor de todos eles nos treinos.

Curiosamente a escola agora estava ganhando mais competições interescolares. Azazel estava lá pois ele era o responsável pelo Clube de Ocultismo do qual eles faziam parte. Tiamat estava no momento abraçada a Issei enquanto este estava tentando reunir energia vermelha nas mãos para a curiosidade dos seus amigos.

Vali e Saji faziam o mesmo mas a energia que eles reuniam era branca e negra respectivamente.

Irina (curiosa): O que estão fazendo?

Issei: O Naruto-san podia convocar a bijuu dele para fora de seu corpo. Eu, Vali e Saji estamos tentando fazer o mesmo com Ddraig, Albion e Vritra.

Finalmente Saji foi o primeiro tendo sucesso ao convocar uma dragoa negra "chibi". Ela se aninhou nele fazendo-o corar. A verdade era que Vritra era fêmea e possuía a ligação verdadeira com o loiro.

Issei e Vali quando viram o sucesso do amigo automaticamente redobraram os seus esforços e conseguiram fazendo versões chibi, de Ddraig e Albion surgirem. Ddraig começou a voar no espaço limitado, apenas na visão dos seres do sobrenatural, até chegar perto de Xenovia que não resistiu a fofura dele. Ela o agarrou contra os seus seios dizendo baixinho:

"Kawai!"

Tiamat (divertida): Vida boa Ddraig?

Ddraig: Eu não estou reclamando. (Issei e Tiamat tinham certeza que ele estava mais vermelho do que o normal)

Albion: Pervertido. (Ddraig não responde pois Xenovia o abraça mais)

Irina: Eu não sabia que você era um pouco peludo Albion-sama. (notando os pelos no dragão)

(Red: Se vocês procurarem na internet algumas imagens do Albion o mostrarão com pelos.)

Albion: Minha avó era uma Yukiryuu (Dragão de Neve). Os dragões de neve são mamíferos daí vieram os meus pelos. (pousa no colo do anjo feminino que o acaricia fazendo-o curtir o carinho)

Logo Ravel, Asia e Koneko também fizeram carinho nele querendo sentir os pelos. Xenovia foi a única a ignorar isso mais ocupada em abraçar e acariciar Ddraig para a diversão dos outros. De repente eles notaram que os alunos "normais" estavam se aproximando.

Issei: Retornem as Sacred Gears! (os dragões se transformam em energia retornando cada um as Sacred Gears nos corpos de seus respectivos hospedeiros)

Saji: O trem está parando.

Bardock (se aproxima): Estamos chegando ao nosso destino.

Depois que eles desceram do trem foram ao hotel que pertencia a família Gremory. Os quartos eram no estilo ocidental, com duas camas. Os quartos para os estudantes eram enormes, com duas camas gigantes e uma bela vista dos arredores da estação de Quioto.

O quarto de Issei e Tiamat tinha apenas uma cama coisa que ninguém comentou. A divisão dos quartos foi Arthur e Vali, Kiba e Saji, Ravel e Koneko e Asia e Lefay. Bardock acabou com um quarto com mais ou menos o tamanho de oito tatames.

Haviam uma banheira, uma televisão velha e um futon ali.

Issei: Por que Bardock-sensei recebeu isso? (olhando para Azazel)

Azazel: Esse quarto foi preparado aqui caso ser necessário "conversarmos".

Bardock (dá de ombros): Eu não me importo. As naves em que eu viajei quando estava a serviço de Freeza eram bem menores.

Azazel: Sério?

Nisso os dois homens começaram a conversar sobre as batalhas de suas vidas enquanto Issei e Tiamat saíam dali. Eles então decidiram sair por Kyoto junto de seus amigos. Tiamat pegou um mapa e sorriu.

Tiamat: Ei, Ise-kun. Apesar de não termos planejado, vamos de tarde à Fushimi Inari?

Issei: Fushimi Inari? Ah, verdade, lá existem diversos torii, não é?

Tiamat (acena): Isso mesmo. Fica a uma parada de Quioto. Eu há pouco perguntei pra um professor e ele deixou.

Issei (sorri): Ah, se já temos a permissão de um professor, então seria legal ir lá. Vamos pegar os outros primeiro. (a dragoa sorri acenando)

Mais tarde:

Eles visitaram diversos pontos turísticos durante o seu passeio. Com eles haviam se separado dos alunos "normais" Issei, Vali e Saji convocaram os seus dragões novamente. Normalmente akumas não poderiam visitar santuários mas como eles haviam recebido "passes livres" eles podiam visitar os mesmos, sem perigo.

Durante a visita a um Issei e Tiamat ficaram mais para trás para tirar algumas fotos, assim como comprar uma raposinha de pelúcia, para a Rainha Dragão. De repente os dois perceberam que estavam sendo cercados por várias presenças Youkais. Os mesmos surgiram na frente deles e eram lideradas por uma menina vestida de miko (sacerdotisa), com orelhas e nove caudas de raposa.

Tiamat: Uma Kyuubi... (olhos brilhando) Tão fofinha... (seu companheiro facepalm com a reação dela)

Kyuubi (furiosa): Intrusos! Como se atreve...! Ataquem!

Ao comando desta garota, diversos companheiros com asas pretas e cabeças de corvo, vestidos como eremitas, saíram das árvores. Há alguns outros que usam máscaras de raposa e estão vestidos como padres. Issei e Tiamat desapareceram de vista e os nocautearam com golpes leves nos seus pescoços.

Os dois então olharam para a pequena que enquanto sentia medo também os olhava com ódio.

Kyuubi: Farei com que devolvam a minha mãe! (joga uma bola de fogo em Tiamat que a segura e muito para a sua surpresa a transforma em uma esfera de gelo antes de virar vapor) Como... ?

Tiamat (tom gentil): Pequena nós acabamos de chegar aqui em Kyoto e não conhecemos a sua mãe. (a Kyuubi arregala os olhos sentindo verdade nas palavras dela) Qual o seu nome?

Kunou (gaguejando): K- Kunou...

Issei: Bem Kunou-chan eu sou Issei Hyoudou o Sekiryuutei dessa geração e esta é a minha companheira Tiamat, a Rainha Dragão do Caos e Karma. Se possível iremos ajudar você a salvar a sua mãe. (a pequena quebra em lágrimas abraçando os dois)

Mais tarde:

Azazel (sério): Ao que parece a Facção Heróica, um divisão da Brigada do Caos, sequestrou Yasaka a Líder da Facção Youkai e mãe da Kunou-san aqui.

Rossweisse: Eles tem muita coragem para sequestrar a líder de uma facção. Mas qual o propósito disso? E por que justamente na época em que estavámos aqui visitando?

Bardock: Provavelmente para nos provocar e causar confusão entre as nossas facções.

Vali: E eles ainda estão aqui em Kyoto.

Ravel (admirada): Como tem tanta certeza Vali-san?

Vali: O fluxo de 'Ki' por toda Quioto continua estável. A raposa de nove caudas é um ser responsável por manter o balanço do fluxo de 'Ki' que flui por todo esse lugar. A própria Quioto pode ser considerada um campo de força gigantesco. Se a Kyuubi sair daqui ou for morta, Quioto passará por mudanças drásticas.

Arthur (concorda): Já que não houve sinais de nada disso, só pode significar que Yasaka-sama está a salvo e que os sequestradores provavelmente ainda estão por aqui. (sombrio) A questão é por quanto tempo...

Kunou (implorando): Por favor... (chorando) Salvem a minha mãe.

Nesse momento todos quiseram ter uma longa e dolorosa conversa com quem havia ousado fazer aquela pequena Kyuubi, tão fofa chorar. Nesse momento o líder da Facção Heróica temeu e sentiu calafrios na espinha por algum motivo. Mais tarde eles visitaram o Tenryuu-ji junto de Kunou para a pequena limpar a cabeça um pouco.

A Kunou contava confiante sobre as histórias que ela uma vez ouviu e tentou representar todas elas para eles. Isso fazia dela alguém muito adorável. Durante o passeio os dragões viram a imagem de um dragão oriental.

Kunou: Esse é o famoso Unryuu-zu, ou 'A Imagem do Dragão das Nuvens', não importa qual seja a direção, você sempre sentirá como se este dragão estivesse te observando. É o tão chamado 'Dragão Que Tudo Vê'.

Xenovia (com o Ddraig "chibi" na cabeça): Incrível. Ei, Ddraig-sama, todos os dragões asiáticos tem essa presença?

Ddraig: Sim, são todos assim. Esse me lembra o Rei Dragão Yu-Long, o Dragão de Jade.

Asia: Então o Dragão de Jade é assim...

Koneko: Os dragões asiáticos são diferentes dos ocidentais.

Lefay (concorda): Ao invés de serem assustadores, eles tem um ar bem mais misterioso.

Algo que foi cômico e constrangedor ao mesmo tempo foi quando eles foram fazer uma pausa. Rossweisse tomou um pouco de saquê e todos viram que ela era muito fraca para tomar bebidas alcóolicas pois fico bebâda, com um único copo. Bardock rapidamente conteve a ex-Valquíria antes que ela causasse problemas.

Quando eles estavam a caminho de Togetsukyou.

Issei: Vocês sabiam que dizem que não se deve olhar pra trás ao cruzar a Togetsukyou?

Vritra (na forma "chibi" na nos braços de Saji): Por que Issei-san? (curiosa)

Issei: Pelo que dizem certas lendas se você olhar pra trás, será separado de quem ama. (automaticamente suas "imouto" o agarraram e Tiamat também o abraçou divertida sendo que Kunou fez o mesmo assustada)

Vritra (desesperada): Eu nunca irei olhar para trás! (se aninha em Saji que a abraça e tenta confortá-la)

Saji: É apenas uma lenda Vritra-chan.

Lefay: Eu não quero ser separada do Arthur-oniichan! (tremendo de medo enquanto abraça o espadachim)

Irina (gota): Acho que vocês não precisam se preocupar. Essa lenda é apenas supertisção. (com o Albion "chibi" num dos ombros)

Ravel: Mesmo assim é melhor prevenir que remediar! (as outras meninas acenam)

Assim que eles terminaram de cruzar a ponte algo estranho ocorreu. De repente os turistas "normais", que estavam longe e portanto não viram os dragões "chibi", desapareceram. Isso fez todos ficarem em guarda.

Asia (assustada): Eu conheço essa sensação. Quando o Diodora me capturou, aquele dispositivo que eu fiquei presa tinha essa mesma névoa.

Kiba: Dimension Lost (Dimensão Perdida)... (toca na névoa) Uma Longinus.

Azazel (sério): Com exceção de nós, todos desapareceram por completo. Provavelmente fomos transferidos a força pra uma dimensão alternativa e selados nela... Pelos arredores podemos dizer que essa dimensão é realmente uma réplica exata da Togetsukyou e do que a cerca.

Xenovia: Então isso aqui é parecido com os locais onde acontecem os Rating Game?

Azazel: Ah... Sim. A técnica de criação que as Três Grandes Facções possuem basicamente acabou vazando. Esse lugar deve aplicar os mesmos métodos que aquele território.

Bardock: Então essa névoa deve também ter poder de transferir para territórios. A névoa da Dimension Lost pode transferir tudo que toca? Ser capaz de transferir a mim e tantos servos de uma só vez pra um outro lugar sem o menor dos sinais... Uma Longinus realmente realmente interessante.

Kunou (voz trêmula): Pouco antes de morrer, o guarda da minha mãe, também disse terem sido presos por uma névoa repentina.

Além da Togetsukyou a forma de diversas presenças podia ser sentida e vistas se aproximando. Pela névoa fina elas foram vistas. Uma voz masculina disse:

"Prazer em conhecê-los Governador dos Anjos Caídos, Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou e Rainha Dragão do Caos e Karma."

Um jovem com cabelo preto curto havia dito aquilo. Ele usava uma combinação de um uniforme escolar japonês (mais especificamente, uma gakuran usado por estudantes japoneses no outono) e antigos trajes chinêses. Ele também carregava uma lança de aparência estranha mas carregando grande poder.

Bardock (em posição de batalha): Você e seus amigos são da tal Facção Heróica?

Cao Cao: Me chamo Cao Cao, descendente do famoso Cao Cao, também conhecido como Cao Mengde, descrito no livro dos Três Reinos. Basicamente isso.

Azazel (estreita os olhos): Ouçam com atenção. Tenham cuidado com a lança dele, é a 'True Longinus'. A Longinus mais poderosa, dita por ter o poder de até mesmo ferir Kami. Faz tempo que não a vejo... (irritado) Mas pra ter caído nas mãos de terroristas.

Irina: A lança que os Serafins temem... ? (tremendo de medo)

Xenovia: A lança banhada com o sangue de Kami... (assustada)

Kunou: O que planejam fazer com a minha mamãe?

Cao Cao: Desejamos que sua mãe coopere com o nosso experimento.

Vali: E por que apareceram diante de nós?

Cao Cao (tranquilamente): Porque não há mais motivos pra nos escondermos. Apenas decidimos dar um olá antes do experimento. Nos entreter um pouco. Além de que eu queria conhecer o Governador Azazel e os lendários Dragões Celestiais. (olhando para Tiamat com um sorriso pervertido) Conhecer essa beleza é um bônus.

Issei (veia na testa): Quer parar de ficar tarando a MINHA Rainha do Caos?

Azazel (faz uma lança de luz): Façamos isso ser simples. Por favor, nos entregue a Kyuubi. Estamos tentando nos unir aos youkais.

Vali: E talvez nós não iremos chutar os seus traseiros... (sorriso cruel) apenas vamos deixar o Issei torturar você muito. A última pessoa que olhou para a Tiamat-san desse jeito não está mais entre os vivos.

Cao Cao não se abalou e chamou um garoto mais jovem que eles chamados Leonardo que possuía uma expressão vazia no rosto. Ele então ordenou a Leonardo que criasse monstros com sua Longinus Gear a Annihilation Maker (Criador de Aniquilação). O garoto cumpriu o pedido sendo que seus monstros foram facilmente destruídos por um rugido de Tiamat, ainda em sua forma humana, surpreendendo Cao Cao.

Embora ele já tivesse ouvido falar que o nível dela fosse absurdo mesmo para um dragão da classe "Rei", ele não acreditou que os monstros seriam destruídos tão rapidamente. Nisso uma versão "albina" de Kiba surgiu com várias espadas na cintura. Ele se apresentou:

"Um prazer conhecê-los, servos dos Gremory. Sou Sig, descendente do herói Siegfried. Meus companheiros me chamam de Siegfried. Como vão me chamar cabe a vocês."

Xenovia (surpresa): Esse homem é um exorcista— um antigo colega da Irina e meu. Um dos melhores guerreiros das igrejas Católica, Protestante e Ortodoxa. 'Sieg, A Lâmina do Caos'. Ele tem o mesmo cabelo branco daquele tal de Freed, pois ambos foram treinados pela mesma organização. Parece que isso é um efeito colateral de algum tipo de experimento...

Irina (furiosa): Sig-san! Você traiu a Igreja... Melhor dizendo, traiu os Céus? (abre as suas asas brancas e uma areóla dourada surge acima de sua cabeça)

Sig (divertido): Mais é claro!

Bardock (irritado): Poderia nos explicar o motivo traidor? (três pares de asas douradas surgem em suas costas e uma areóla de mesma cor também surge)

Vali: Bardock-san está chateado.

Issei: A raça dele foi traída e quase que completamente destruída por um tirano. Claro eles mereciam então ele não lamenta muito mas ficou com um ódio mortal por traidores.

Sig (rindo): Minhas orelhas doem. (Irina está prestes a atacá-lo mas Bardock faz sinal para ela esperar fazendo-a se acalmar um pouco) O que há de errado? Mesmo que eu não esteja lá, a Igreja ainda tem o seu melhor guerreiro. Desde que ele fique, a minha perca ou da portadora da Durandal, a Xenovia, pode ser tapada. No entanto, quem imaginaria que aquela pessoa se tornaria o candidato a Joker dos Brave Saints (Santos Bravos)? —De qualquer forma, chega de bate-papo. Vocês, espadachins, não são talentosos? Xenovia, portadora da Durandal; Irina Shidou, Ace de Michael, o líder dos anjos; Kiba Yuuto, usuário das espadas sacro-demoníacas e Bardock, Joker de Gabriel uma Serafim.

Saji: Ele está desafiando todos os que tem ou já tiveram ligações com a Facção dos Anjos. (Vritra acena)

A espada na mão de Siegfried começou a reunir poder demoníaco. De repente, a espada sacro-demoníaca do Kiba atacou com uma velocidade divina. Aparando a espada sacro-demoníaca, não houve o menor sinal de arranhão na estranha espada demoníaca que estava na mão de Siegfried.

Sig (divertido): A Espada Demoníaca Governante Gram. Contra a espada demoníaca mais forte, um ataque de uma espada sacro-demoníaca é como nada. (começa a brilhar roxo)

Kiba e Sig ficaram lutando no curto alcance em alta velocidade enquanto faíscas saiam de suas espadas. Como aquilo era um duelo entre espadachins ninguém os interrompeu. De repente Kiba começou a ser encurralado por Sig.

Finalmente ele foi desarmado por Sig que sorriu cruelmente para o loiro que não tinha para onde fugir. Antes que Sig atingisse Kiba com Gram uma espada sagrada aparou o golpe. Quem defendeu o loiro era ninguém menos que Arthur com Caliburn.

Arthur: Se me permitir eu assumirei esse duelo agora Kiba.

Alguém da Facção Heróica comentou:

"Embora estejam dentro de facções diferentes, em da nossa organização, 'Arthur da Espada Sagrada Real' e 'Siegfried da Espada Demoníaca Governante' são famosos. Kiba da Espada Sacro-Demoníaca não tem comparação com eles."

O espadachim rosnou com esse comentário e criou uma nova espada enquanto olhava para Arthur. O mesmo compreendeu que aquilo era uma questão de honra para o seu amigo e o deixou voltar para seu duelo. Novamente Kiba e Sig se chocaram e novamente Kiba começou a ser encurralado.

Xenovia: Isso parece um replay...

Kiba: Não desta vez! (uma aura vermelha o cobre surpreendendo Sig) Uma técnica que um amigo me ensinou... Kaioh-Ken! (sua velocidade e força aumentam e logo ele começa a ter uma vantagem unilateral contra Sig)

A velocidade divina do Kiba criava imagens residuais conforme ele tentava desestabilizar os ataques de Sig por pontos cegos. Quando um desses ataques parecia que iria atingir Sig o mesmo puxou outra espada de sua cintura, bloqueando o ataque de Kiba.

Sig (sorri): Balmung. Esse é o poder de um golpe da espada demoníaca das lendas Nórdicas. (Kiba tenta um novo ataque com sua velocidade superior mas novamente é bloqueado por uma terceira espada de um... terceiro braço de Sig surpreendendo a todos) Hehehehhe. O quê?! Esse braço? É só um Twice Critical, uma Sacred Gear extremamente comum. Apesar disso, a minha é um pouco diferente. Ela é uma subespécie. Algo que se assemelha a um braço dracônico cresce das minhas costas.

Issei: Se eu não me engano isso é uma versão bem inferior da minha Boosted Gear...

Kiba: Nós dois somos usuários de Sacred Gear.

Sig (sorriso maldoso): A propósito eu ainda não estou usando o meu Balance Breaker.

Kiba (sorri para a sua confusão): E eu ainda nem estou lutando a sério. (grita) Duplo Kaioh-Ken!

Nisso a aura vermelha do akuma espadachim aumentou forçando Sig a recuar. Antes que ele pudesse ativar o seu próprio Balance Breaker um círculo mágico surgiu. Arthur sorriu divertido.

Um grande golem saiu do círculo mágico.

Le Fay (alegre): Esse é o Gogmagog. Ou como eu gosto de chamá-lo Gogz-kun!

Issei (num tom muito insincero): Vali vocês precisam parar de ficar vasculhando a Fenda Dimensional.

Vali (divertido): Eu vou considerar isso.

Cao Cao gargalhou em bom tom e apontou a lança na direção do golem. Ele então gritou:

"Estenda!"

O golem gigante perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão! Enquanto eu considerava o nosso próximo movimento, uma silhueta apareceu na minha vista pela margem do rio. Na frente da Facção Heroica, havia alguém tremendo e cambaleando, quase não conseguindo andar.

Uma mulher de cabelos prateados...

Koneko: Rossweisse-sensei...

Rossweisse (ainda bebâda): Eiiii! Tá tããããão barulhento que nem dá pra dormirrrrr... (todos facepalm enquanto a Facção Heróica olha para ela com dúvida) Eu irei... Hic! Mostrar o poder... Hic! Da ex-guarda costas de Odiiinn!

Fogo, luz, neve, eletricidade, água e outros diversos tipos de atributos mágicos foram por todos os lados na direção da Facção Heroica. Sejam casas, lojas, a rua, ou os postes de luz, tudo foi transformado em pó, não deixando nem rastro de existência. Antes que os ataques os atingissem uma névoa apareceu.

Embora eles achassem que os ataques mágicos iriam acertar a Facção Heroica, um garoto, usando um uniforme com uma capa de penas por cima, produziu de suas mãos essa névoa e defletiu todos os ataques mágicos.

Vali: Encontramos o usuário da Dimension Lost.

A névoa vagarosamente se espalhava a partir da mão dele e aos poucos ia cobrindo toda a Facção Heroica.

Cao Cao (divertido): Hoje à noite usaremos as Linhas de Ley especiais de Quioto e a líder Kyuubi, tornando o Castelo de Nijou em um grande e imenso experimento! Caso queiram nos parar, por favor, venham e participem!

A névoa cobriu todos fazendo-os guardarem armas, mudarem aparências e os dragões retornarem as Sacred Gears. Os inimigos haviam desaparecido.

Bardock (furioso): Falando tantas besteiras...! Um experimento em Quioto...? Não nos subestimem, pirralhos!

Kunou (chorando abraçada a Tiamat): Mamãe. A mamãe não fez nada... mesmo assim... (Issei e Tiamat alisam a sua cabeça)

Saji: Essa viagem ficou mais complicada. (acenos de todos)

Noite:

Ficou decidido que Azazel iria ficar do lado de fora de Kyoto junto com outros membros de sua facção e da dos youkais. Liderando o grupo que ficaria dentro de Kyoto seria Bardock. Eles só tinham três lágrimas de Fênix mas por sorte Ravel providenciou mais.

Como? Descascando cebolas...

Issei (vê ela encher mais um frasquinho): Então as suas lágrimas também servem para cura.

Ravel: Nós do clã Phenex não fazemos isso muito a não ser em casos de emergência. E essa é uma emergência.

Bardock: Vamos.

Durante a viagem ao Castelo Nijou todos concordaram numa coisa enquanto viam Rossweisse, vomitando em cada esquina. Eles nunca... nunca mais a deixariam beber bebidas alcoólicas. Quando eles estavam chegando um brilho prateado surgiu fazendo-os sorrirem quando viram dois conhecidos saírem dele.

Le Fay (animada): Wendy-chan e Ash-san!

Issei: Faz algum tempo que não vejo vocês dois.

Ash: Bem depois de Loki a sensei te colocou na "reserva" pois a Juggernaut Drive colocou muito estresse no seu corpo.

Wendy: Você precisava de descanso.

Issei: Ok.

Vali: O que você está olhando Ash? (nota que o Ketchum estava olhando para algo atrás deles)

Ash: Kurama-san ficou loira e encolheu? (todos se viram e arregalam os olhos vendo Kunou chegando)

Issei: Kunou-chan! O que faz aqui? (ela salta no colo dele e dá tapinhas em sua testa)

Kunou: Eu também quero ir salvar a minha mãe!

Tiamat: Vai ser muito perigoso. Prefirimos que você fique e espere. A Maou Shoujo-sama ou o Governador dos Anjos Caídos já não te falaram sobre isso?

Kunou (nervosa): Sim, falaram, mas... (chora) Eu quero salvar a minha mãe! Por favor! Me leve junto! Te imploro!

Nisso uma névoa surgiu nos pés deles.

Issei (abraçando Kunou com Tiamat): Vai começar tudo de novo... Preparem-se!

Os três surgiram novamente na estação de Kyoto. Issei podia sentir os "Kis" dos amigos ao longe. Kunou ficou em suas costas e Tiamat observava o local admirada.

Nisso seu celular tocou e ele atendeu descobrindo que era Kiba. Este disse que estava na frente do Palácio Imperial de Kyoto, junto de Saji e Rossweisse. Os dois então cortaram a comunicação.

Issei: Bem vamos. Ddraig...

Ddraig: Pode deixar. Balance Breaker Welsh Dragon! (a armadura se materializa sobre Issei fazendo Kunou se maravilhar)

Kunou: A armadura de um Dragão Celestial é muito bonita e majestosa. Isso é um dragão lendário. (examinando a armadura dando tapinhas maravilhada)

Issei sorriu pois a curiosidade que Kunou exibia era semelhante as das crianças que eram as suas fãs, por causa do programa dele e Vali. Se chamava: As Aventuras dos Dragões Celestiais. E pensar que alguém tiraria a mãe dessa criança.

Issei jurou que Cao Cao iria pagar caro.

Tiamat: Quer ver a minha forma verdadeira Kunou-chan? (a raposa acena animada)

Porém antes que a dragoa pudesse fazer isso um homem com o uniforme da Facção Heróica, se aproximou deles. A hostilidade dele estava focada em Issei.

Homem: Olá Sekiryuutei. Lembra de mim?

Issei: Não costumo me lembrar de lixo de ontem. (o homem ficou desconcertado enquanto Tiamat e Kunou deram risadinhas) Tia-chan leve Kunou-chan para o castelo enquanto eu cuido desse lixo. (ela acena enquanto assume sua forma de dragoa ocidental azul colocando a pequena Kyuubi em sua cabeça e alçar vôo)

Homem (furioso): Eu vou vingar a minha... (ele cospe sangue) O que... (vê Ascalon perfurando o seu peito)

Issei (friamente): Eu não me importo com as suas razões. Eu já conheci pessoas como você que seguiam lixos maiores por vontade própria. Espero que você vá para o inferno desgraçado. (tira a espada enquanto caminha para ir embora deixando-o morrer)

Issei então foi para o Castelo Nijou e encontrou todos esperando por ele com as roupas um pouco danificadas, mas bem. Não muito tempo após eles se reunirem os portões gigantes começaram a emitir um som exagerado, ao serem abertos. Vendo o portão sendo aberto Kiba riu ironicamente.

Kiba (tom debochado): Pelo visto a festa de boas vindas está pronta.

Wendy (no mesmo tom): Eles estão nos subestimando.

Bardock: Ora de salvar uma raposa e ensinar uma lição a esses "heróis". (essa última palavra foi dita num tom irônico)

Eles andaram por algum tempo até encontrarem os membros da Facção Heróica esperando por eles. Cao Cao ficou surpreso ao ver Ash e Wendy ali embora já os conhecesse por causa do evento, envolvendo Loki. Todos viram Yasaka com os olhos vazios ali.

Kunou começou a chamar a sua mãe desesperada mas ela não exibiu reação alguma. Cao Cao então bateu no chão com a lança fazendo Yasaka gritar de dor antes de assumir sua verdadeira forma de Kyuubi.

Ash: Cao Cao! (o homem olha para ele) Criar uma réplica de Quioto e controlar a Kyuubi. Que tipo de coisa está planejando?

Cao Cao: Quioto em si é como um grande dispositivo mágico de larga escala, cercado por Linhas de Ley poderosas. Os diversos locais que são conhecidos como pontos turísticos são pontos de escape, abundantes em poder espiritual, youkai e demoníaco. Os antigos mestres de Yin Yang, também conhecidos como onmyojis, desejavam transformar a própria cidade em uma fonte de poder. Bom, esse é o real motivo de por que todos os tipos de existências são atraídos a esse lugar... O verdadeiro lugar em que estamos no momento é a Fenda Dimensional, infinitamente perto e infinitamente distante de Quioto. O poder das Linhas de Ley está no momento aqui. A maior existência entre os youkais, a raposa de nove caudas, é dita como de igual pra igual com o poder de um Rei Dragão. A ligação entre Quioto e a raposa de nove caudas também é enorme. Por isso nosso plano precisava ocorrer aqui.

Bardock: Isso quer dizer que...

Cao Cao: Usando Quioto e o poder da raposa de nove caudas, nosso plano é invocar o Great Red pra este lugar. Isso normalmente iria necessitar do Dragon Gate, assim como diversos Reis Dragões, mas reunir tantos deles a força é logicamente impossível até mesmo pra Deus ou Buda... Sendo assim, Quioto e o poder da Kyuubi serão os substitutos.

Le Fay: Great Red? Por que é que você quer invocar aquele dragão enorme? Ele só quer voar tranquilamente pela Fenda Dimensional, mas, no fim, ele é inofensivo pra todos nós, não é mesmo?

Cao Cao: Isso mesmo, aquele dragão é basicamente inofensivo... Mas para a nossa líder, a existência dele é um problema. Isso torna a volta dela para casa um problema.

Ravel: Então você vai invocar o Great Red e matá-lo?

Cao Cao (balança a cabeça): Bom, talvez não tão longe. De qualquer forma, primeiro vamos capturá-lo, depois decidimos. Existem tantas dúvidas ao redor dessa existência, que há muito a ser aprendido. Por exemplo, qual efeito teria o Devorador de Dragões sobre o Dragão do Apocalipse... De qualquer maneira, não importa. Isto é apenas um experimento pra ver se podemos invocar uma existência tão poderosa.

Vali: Não entendo muito essas coisas, mas tenho certeza que coisas ruins acontecerão depois que você capturar aquele dragão gigantesco. Além disso, a Kyuubi deve ser resgatada.

Bardock: Como Vali-san disse suas atitudes podem ter um motivo, mas, não importam quais sejam, vocês trarão desastres sobre nós e às demais pessoas...

Xenovia: Acabar com todos vocês, aqui e agora, é a melhor solução. (saca Durandal que agora possui a aura mais controlada e parecida com Excalibur) Essa é a minha Ex-Durandal!

Kiba: Eu também concordo com a opinião da Xenovia.

Irina: Eu também! (cria uma espada de luz na mão)

Saji (suspira): Sempre vira uma batalha até a morte quando o grupo Gremory está envolvido. (cobras negras o cercam e um dragoa feita de chamas negras surge ao seu lado) Vritra-chan se você não se importar...

Vritra: Não me importo Saji-kun. (observa Yasaka) Então uma Kyuubi será a nossa adversária... (Yasaka começa a brilhar roxo) Ela está um mais forte que você agora Tiamat-chan.

Tiamat: É eu notei. (assume sua forma de dragoa novamente) Ei Le Fay-chan libere seu lobo, o Fenrir, por favor e depois se afaste. As coisas vão ficar feias agora.

Vali: Eu e Issei ficaremos com Cao Cao. Albion...

Albion: Eu sei. Balance Breaker Vanishing Dragon! (num brilho prateado e azul a armadura surge)

Arthur: Eu, Kiba e Xenovia-san ficaremos com o descendente de Siegfried.

Cao Cao (os interrompe): Ah, é mesmo. Vamos começar com o experimento. (bate a lança novamente fazendo Yasaka brilhar) Georg, insira poder nas conversões mágicas da raposa de noves caudas e se prepare pra invocar o Great Red!

Georg: Entendido.

Rossweisse (de cenho franzido): Olhando esses círculos mágicos, eu consigo ver magia Nórdica, poder demoníaco e de anjos caídos, magia negra, magia branca, magia feérica... Diversos arranjos de conjurações.

Georg: O círculo mágico, assim como o sacrifício para a invocação do Great Red estão prontos. O próximo passo é ver se o Great Red irá se interessar no poder desta cidade e morder a isca. Por sorte, temos também duas Rainhas Dragão e dois Dragões Celestiais como cortesias. Minhas desculpas, Cao Cao, mas eu vou estar ocupado com o círculo mágico. Isso é algo que consome muito de mim.

Cao Cao: Tudo bem. Qual o próximo passo? Leonardo, com sua Annihilation Maker, e os outros estão lutando contra as forças aliadas deles que estão do lado de fora. Eu me pergunto quanto tempo eles vão conseguir. Os relatórios mostram que não só o Governador dos anjos caídos e a Maou Leviatã chegaram, mas que também alguns Serafins estão aí. —Jeanne, Héracles. (uma loira e um grande homem se aproximam) Esses são os que herdaram a vontade dos heróis Joanna d'Arc e Herácles.

Koneko: Esses heróis devem estar se revirando em seus túmulos.

Jeanne: Eu fico com as Anja-chan, Neko-chan e Fênix-chan! Elas são lindinhas.

Herácles: Então eu fico com a dama de cabelos prateados... apesar de que ela não parece muito bem. (Rossweisse está vomitando de novo) E o anjo macaco. (Bardock não se incomoda com o insulto enquanto sorri cruelmente)

(Yukiko: Coitada...)

(Red: Eles não podem mesmo deixar ela beber de novo.)

Issei (sorri): De o seu melhor Saji.

Vali (sorri): Vê se não envorgonha o nome dos dragões.

Saji (sorri): Pode crer que não vou. Eu já me promovi a Queen antes mesmo de vir. Estou no meu máximo desde o começo! (ruge) Vritra Promotion!

As chamas alcançaram a imensidão do céu! Gradualmente, essas chamas foram tomando o formato de um corpo, criando ao final um dragão de estilo oriental. O corpo da dragoa Vritra.

Tiamat, Vritra/Saji e Fenrir voaram ou correram para cima de Yasaka se colidindo com ela. Antes disso Wendy rosnou enquanto apontava para os três:

"Arms! Armor!"

As chamas negras balançavam ao redor da Yasaka mas de repente, se agitaram violentamente com ela liberando energia por todo o corpo. Isso parecia causar uma grande quantia de dor a ela. A Kyuubi de repente liberou uma quantia enorme de fogo de sua boca.

Embora não fossem tão poderosas como as chamas do Tannin ou Igneel, elas ainda tinham um grande poder. Kiba e Xenovia atacaram Sig com as suas espadas mas este bloqueou com um sorriso arrogante... ou pelo menos até ser cortado nas costas, por Ash que sorria cruelmente com Galatine na mão. Ele quase foi fatiado por Arthur forçando-o a recuar.

Rosnando Sig disse:

"Balance Break!"

Para o espanto de todos mais três braços brotaram das costas de Sig que sorriu cruelmente.

Sig: As espadas demoníacas Tyrfing e Dainsleif. Além de uma espada de luz. Apesar do momento, eu já lutei pela Igreja, sabiam?

Wendy: Uma espada está em cada um dos seis braços. Realmente é algo que se assemelha a Asura.

Sig (sorri): Essa é a minha Chaos Edge Asura Ravage. Assim como a [Twice Critical] é uma subespécie, esse Balance Breaker também é. O efeito é simples... multiplicar os braços. Uma habilidade bem útil pra alguém como eu, que só depende de técnica e uso de espadas demoníacas. Vamos ver o quão bem vocês quatro se saem?

Ash (sorri): Vamos ver. (se torna super saiyajin para a surpresa deles) Eu aprendi algumas coisas novas.

Enquanto isso Irina enfrentava Jeanne que revelou possuir a Sacred Gear a Blade Blacksmith. Era basicamente a versão sagrada da Sacred Gear de Kiba. Ela então apresentou o seu Balance Breaker: Stake Victim Dragon.

Rossweisse mandou um incrível ataque mágico diretamente contra Herácles que para a sua surpresa não sofreu danos. Ele gargalhava viciosamente... pelo menos até ser socado na face por Bardock fazendo-o voar para longe.

Bardock: Rossweisse defenda Le Fay, Asia e Kunou por favor. Nosso dever também é proteger os nossos alunos. (ela acena e vai fazer isso) Venha logo me enfrentar pirralho semideus! (Herácles volta correndo e olha para o saiyajin reencarnado em anjo furioso)

Herácles: Minha Sacred Gear é a Variant Detonation, que faz com que os meus alvos sejam explodidos ao serem acertados! Eu acredito que eu possa ficar brincando disso, acertando seus ataques mágicos com os meus punhos e criando um show de fogos de artifício. Mas ver todos entrando no Balance Breaker provavelmente vai me deixar de fora do grupo se eu também não entrar! Desculpe, eu vou entrar no Balance Breaker e derrotar você na mesma hora! Uhuuuulll! Balance Break! (é coberto por protuberâncias que parecem misseís) Esse é o meu Balance Breaker! Mighty Comet Detonation!

Bardock: Eu vejo. Vamos ver o que você pode fazer! (os dois entram num confronto provocando explosões e ondas de choque)

Wendy: Eu vou ajuda as nossas irmãs Ise-oniichan. (sai enquanto ele acena)

Cao Cao (curioso): Não sabia que o Sekiryuutei tinha irmãos.

Issei (secamente): E quem disse que meus irmãos e irmãs precisam ser de sangue?

Vali: Não irá usar seu Balance Breaker contra nós?

Cao Cao: Podemos ganhar sem apelar tanto. No entanto, hoje é a minha chance pra realmente examinar os poderes do Sekiryuutei e do Hakuryuukou. (sério) Demônios, Anjos Caídos e Dragões. Eles são inimigos da raça humana. Todos sabem disso. (os dois o olham com raiva) E vocês... Tanto demônios quanto dragões. Os humanos não podem vê-lo de outra forma se não como uma ameaça.

Issei: Eu vou por esse lado.

Vali: Então eu vou por este lado.

Nisso os dois alçaram vôo cobertos por energia vermelha e branca se lançando contra o "herói". Issei impulssionou seu poder vinte vezes antes de disparar um Dragon Shot e quando Cao Cao se preparou para defender-se do golpe, Vali surgiu pela lateral com um soco armado. Cao Cao rapidamente cortou o Dragon Shot no meio e tentou bloquear o soco de Vali, enquanto se preparava para atingi-lo com a lança.

Porém Vali parou seu punho no caminho se afastando enquanto Issei surgia em sua frente com Ascalon desembainhada. Issei novamente impulssionou seus poderes e os transferiu para a espada Dragon Slayer. Ele então voou para trás enquanto fazia a aura da espada ser liberada rugindo:

"Dragon Blade!"

Com um som agudo o braço esquerdo de Cao Cao saiu voando. Isca atrás de isca, e um ataque de verdade em meio à outra farsa. Issei e Vali sorriram com o sucesso de seu ataque combinado mas sabiam que a batalha não havia terminado.

Cao Cao fincou a lança dele no chão e com o seu braço direito, pegou o braço esquerdo que estava caído no chão. Inexpressivo, ele segurou o braço esquerdo com uma parte do braço direito e pegou algo do bolso. Em meio a dúvida de Issei e Vali ele pegou um frasco de algo que fez ambos os dragões, rosnarem com raiva.

Cao Cao abriu a tampa do frasco e derramou o líquido sobre o ferimento, conectando o braço esquerdo no lugar. Fumaça saiu desse ferimento no braço esquerdo e... como se nada tivesse acontecido, tudo estava novamente certo.

Vali: Lágrimas de Fênix...

Issei: Onde as conseguiu?

Cao Cao (sorriso arrogante): Mercado negro. Desde que você tenha contatos, basta ter dinheiro. Eu tenho certeza que a família Phenex não gostaria que isso parasse em nossas mãos.

De repente os dois dragões sentiram suas armaduras trincarem fazendo-os ficarem surpresos.

Ddraig: Quando vocês estavam atacando ele os acertou com alguns golpes da lança.

Albion: Como aumentamos a aura defensiva de vocês além de poderem criar uma fina, camada de Touki não foram afetados pela aura sagrada. Isso podia ferir até você Vali.

Vali: Eu notei... E pensar que mesmo golpes de espadas sagradas como Excalibur e Durandal não me deram danos.

De repente para a surpresa de Cao Cao sua espadachim chegou cheia de ferimentos leves. Irina, Koneko, Ravel e Wendy chegaram com o mesmo tipo de ferimentos fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

Jeanne (séria): Elas são mais poderosas do que calculamos que elas ficariam após a batalha contra Loki. Se eu não tivesse levado a sério desde o início estaria morta.

Cao Cao: Eu vejo mas duvido que os outros... (algo coberto de sangue foi atirado próximo deles e eles arregalaram os olhos ao ver Herácles derrotado)

Bardock SSJ (divertido): Eu adimito que ele me forçou a usar um pouco mais do meu poder. Mas ainda assim não foi o suficiente para eu lutar a sério.

Nisso Sig retornou coberto de cortes e sangue irritado. Os outros espadachins retornavam em seguida sendo que Xenovia estava apoiada a Arthur e Kiba, enquanto Ash ainda como Super Saiyajin vigiava o membro da Facção Heróica.

Ash SSJ (olha para Issei e Vali): Mira surgiu e o ajudou um pouco mas mesmo assim nós o derrotamos Aniki. Xenovia foi ferida por Mira mas nada muito grave.

Vali: Você está derrotado Cao Cao. (aponta para o combate de Yasaka contra as dragoas e Fenrir)

O homem se virou e arregalou os olhos ao ver que o mesmo já havia se encerrado e Tiamat chegava trazendo Saji, Yasaka e Fenrir, inconscientes. A mesma estava com vários ferimentos mas bem.

Kunou: Mamãe! (Tiamat deixa Yasaka perto de Kunou e a mesma abraça sua mãe chorando de alegria enquanto Wendy e Asia começam a curar todos)

Georg (embasbacado): Mas como... ?

Issei: Vocês se chamam heróis e não conseguem entender?

Vali: Eles não são heróis irmão. São apenas um bando de idiotas com delírios de grandeza.

Cao Cao para a surpresa dos dois rosnou antes de sorrir?

Cao Cao: É verdade que vocês resgataram a Kyuubi... (de repente um selo surgiu no céu) Mas um herói sempre tem um plano B! Esse selo absorver a energia da batalha contra ela e portanto ainda veremos o Great Red agora!

Issei (furioso): Bastardo... (de repente para o espanto de todos sua armadura começou a brilhar vermelho) Ei o que está havendo?

Elsha (sua forma espectral surge ao lado dele): A possibilidade que o Belzard e eu vimos! Vamos, libere isso agora! Use essa sua possibilidade!

Issei: Mas como? (a forma espectral de Belzard surgiu do outro lado)

Belzard: Beije Tiamat nos lábios.

Sons de grilo foram ouvidos.

(Red: Isso é bem melhor que ele liberar o potencial masturbando os seios da Rias...)

(Yukiko: Mil vezes melhor. (com nojo) Que tipo de protagonista fica mais forte com os seios das garotas?)

Issei: O que? (descrente) Vocês querem que eu beije a Tia-chan aqui no meio de um campo de batalha?

Ddraig: Poderia ser pior...

Vali: Se eu não me engano você não alcançou o Balance Breaker completo ao se declarar para ela?

Albion: Eu também me lembro disso.

Issei (facepalm): Já que é assim. (vai até Tiamat (ela voltou a forma humana)) Me desculpe se isso for muito repentino amor. (seu elmo desaparece num brilho)

Tiamat (ela não ouviu a conversa): Do que está falando Ise-kun? (sua resposta é Issei abraçá-la antes de beijá-la nos lábios apaixonadamente fazendo-a corar antes de retribuir o beijo)

A Facção Heróica olhava para esse novo desenvolvimento confusa assim como os outros. Issei e Tiamat se separaram ainda corando enquanto o Sekiryuutei sentia poder sendo despejado em seu corpo. De início ele pensou ser a Juggernaut Drive mas ele não sentia nenhum sentimento, maléfico vindo dele.

Issei: Ddraig isso é...

Ddraig (voz alegre e cheia de prazer): Sim, parceiro... É tão nostálgico. Esse é... o meu verdadeiro poder. Ao contrário do Juggernaut Drive, que é guiado por sentimentos negativos, não há nada desse tipo aqui. Isso parece como quando eu ainda tinha um corpo material e tudo com o que eu me importava era lutar contra o Albion para determinar um vencedor!

Elsha (sorri): A porta foi aberta!

Belzard (sorri): O caminho alternativo ao Juggernaut Drive.

Vali: Incrível...

Albion: Sim. (sorri) As nossas batalhas ficarão mais divertidas. (Vali acena sorrindo)

Issei (seu elmo ressurge): Change Mode (Mudança de Modo)! Welsh Blaster Bishop (Bispo Galês Explosivo)! (dois canhões surgem em suas costas e ele os aponta para os membros da Facção Heróica) Isso é por fazerem a Kunou-chan chorar! Comam essa... Fang Dragon Blaster (Presa Explosiva do Dragão)! (dispara uma gigantesca rajada de magia draconiana explosiva neles)

Os membros da Facção Heróica saíram do caminho desesperados e um enorme rastro de destruição surgiu.

Ash: Caramba...

Wendy: Me lembre de não irritá-lo...

Georg: Essa dimensão está começando a ruir!

Issei (sorri com os estragos): Change Mode! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight (Cavaleiro Impulsionador Sônico Galês)! Liberar armadura! (diversos pontos de sua armadura somem deixando-o mais leve) Isso é por arruinar a nossa folga!

Ddraig: Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!

Mais rápido que qualquer pessoa pudesse acompanhar Issei alçou vôo novamente acertando Cao Cao no estômago, levando-o para o ar. O detentor da lança suprema vomitou sangue.

Issei (friamente): Agora você é meu. (Cao Cao tenta atingi-lo com a sua lança) Change Mode! Welsh Dragonic Rook (Torre Dragônica Galesa)! (sua armadura fica muitas vezes mais espeça que o normal e bloqueia o ataque da lança facilmente)

Cao Cao (descrente): Então eu vou precisar colocar mais poder pra destruir essa armadura? O nível de poder que usei é o suficiente pra vaporizar instantaneamente um demônio de Classe-Alta!

Issei: Não me subestime seu merda! E isso é por dar em cima da MINHA RAINHA DO CAOS! (todos ficam com gotas (incluindo os membros da Facção Heróica) enquanto Tiamat cora escondendo seu rosto com um leque (Não nos pergunte de onde ela tirou isso!))

Ddraig: Boost 50X! Explosion!

Issei socou Cao Cao com toda a força que poderia reunir mandando para o chão em alta velocidade. Logo antes de cair, e até mesmo logo após ter recebido o seu ataque, Cao Cao estava sorrindo. Um explosão ocorreu e Issei pousou ao lado de Tiamat ofegante.

Issei: Incrível agora eu posso usar o promotion (promoção) sem pedir permissão. Os poderes do Knight, Bishop e Rook estão disponíveis para mim agora. Um movimento ilegal num Ranting Game.

Ddraig: Esse poder me faz lembrar de Triaina.

Issei (curioso): O que é isso?

Tiamat: Triaina é a lança de três pontas que o Deus dos Oceanos, Poseidon, possuía na mitologia Grega. Mais conhecido como "Tridente".

Ddraig: Eu sinto como se a série de ataques gerados pelas mudanças desses três tipos de Evil Pieces fosse tão intensa quanto o próprio uso de Triaina.

Issei: Hum... (sorri) Movimento ilegal... um Illegal Move... Triaina... Nada mal. Vou chamar essa combinação de Illegal Move Triaina. (Tiamat o segura quando vê próximo de cair de joelhos) Isso arrancou muito das minhas reservas de energia. Eu não posso usar a forma Queen agora. (vê Cao Cao se levantando de uma imensa cratera) Você não desiste?

Cao Cao (cospe sangue): Parece que eu subestimei você... (é interrompido)

Nisso o macaco da primeira geração, Sun Wukong, e o Rei Dragão de Jade, Yu-Long, surgiram na dimensão. Os membros da Facção Heróica ficaram pálidos. Georg começou a ativar sua Dimension Lost para escaparem mas Vali tinha um último "presente", para Cao Cao.

Vali: Dragon Shot! (dispara uma rajada draconiana branca na face do homem que bloqueia usando sua lança mas parte da rajada ainda o acerta destruindo seu olho esquerdo) Isso é uma lembrança de Kyoto bastardo. (sorri cruelmente)

Cao Cao (cobre o olho furioso): Malditos sejam os Dragões Celestiais! (ele e os outros membros desaparecem)

Mais tarde:

Yasaka estava recuperada e agradeceu a todos por a libertarem do domínio de Cao Cao. Gabriel havia aparecido para verificar se Bardock estava bem enquanto as meninas murmuravam, que eles faziam um casal fofinho. No último dia da excursão Yasaka e Kunou os encontraram mais uma vez.

Kunou: Sekiryuutei...

Issei (sorri): Me chame apenas de "Issei" ou "Ise".

Kunou: Ise... Você vai voltar?

Issei: Ah, claro. Eu volto com todos. Na próxima vez você tem que nos mostrar outros lugares de Quioto. (ela acena animada)

Kunou: Hum... (corada) Mais uma coisa. (olha para ele) Posso te chamar de "oniichan"?

Issei: Claro Kunou-imouto-chan. (ela o abraça enquanto os outros sorriem)

Tiamat: Ise-kun tem jeito com crianças. (seus olhos brilham) Ele vai ser um excelente pai um dia!

Ash: As crianças vão evitar desobedecê-lo...

Ravel: Por que diz isso?

Wendy: Uma vez nós fizemos uma rapidinha durante uma missão quando ele tinha ordenado, nós não fazermos. (ela e Ash então se abraçam com lágrimas de anime escorrendo pelos olhos enquanto todos vêem essa cena patética com uma gota)

Le Fay: Vamos todos tirar uma foto?

Todoss acenam e então Ash cria um Kage Bushin para tirar a foto sendo que os dragões saíram de suas Sacred Gears. Vritra ficou nos braços de Saji, Ddraig nos de Xenovia e Albion nos de Irina. Todos sorriram enquanto a foto era tirada.

Anos mais tarde:

Dois dias após a Invasão Sombria:

Issei, com sua filha Kireiko no colo, observava tristemente o esquife de Tiamat ser enviado a Fenda Dimensional por Ophis. Ao lado dele estavam os seus "irmãos" e "irmãs". Ele então murmurou que estava sozinho agora.

Vali e os outros então disseram para ele no antigo dialeto dos dragões fazendo-o sorrir em meio as lágrimas:

"Você não está sozinho."


	4. A criança e o dragão

**Notas do Autor**

Aiko acaba...

Yukiko nasce e...

Issei fica surpreso, quando...

 **Capítulo 4 - A criança e o dragão**

Issei havia tentando trazer Tiamat de volta, através das dragon balls de Namekusei, de outro universo.

Porém, Porunga disse que a maldição de Samael era poderosa demais para ele que também era um dragão.

A esperança que ele teve ao reunir as esferas foi esmigalhada, brutalmente, ao saber que era impossível, sendo que Wendy e Ash procuraram confortá-lo como podiam.

Dois anos depois, Kireiko, a filha de Issei Hyoundou com Tiamat, estava, atualmente, com dois anos.

Era uma criança alegre, animada e feliz, muito amada pelo pai, que sempre contava historias da mãe dela, assim como mostrava fotos, fazendo a menina amar a mãe que nunca pode conhecer e quando perguntava o motivo, ele falava que "um monstro cruel a fez dormir para sempre".

Naquele dia, Issei estava fazendo o almoço deles, se lembrando de seus amigos Ash e Wendy, assim como dos filhos deles que eram de certa forma os seus sobrinhos, quando Kuroka aparece na sala, com ele perguntando, enquanto revirava os olhos:

\- Poderia bater na porta?

\- É o hábito, nyah.

Nisso, ela vai até Kireiko e brinca com a pequena que adorava as orelhas e caudas, para depois ela se afastar da pequena e falar seriamente a Issei:

\- A Khaos Brigade está sendo reconstruída. Eles já conseguiram alguns membros.

Issei quebra o cabo da colher em suas mãos, enquanto as lembranças da sua amada Tiamat lhe vinham a mente, inclusive o dia fatídico que ela morreu e a forma como foi assassinada.

Ao ouvir a sua filha brincando na cadeira, ele se acalma, forçadamente e termina de fazer o almoço, sendo que Kuroka olhava atentamente para o seu amigo, notando a tensão que ele estava contendo, até que fala:

\- Nós vamos ajuda-lo a destruir eles.

\- Eu vou. É um assunto pessoal. Quem está reconstruindo a Facção?

Kuroka suspira e fala:

\- Um tio avô de Cao Cao. E claro que você e sua filha estão jurados de morte.

\- Só podia ser o sangue do bastardo.

\- Ouvi dizer que tem um anjo entre eles, nyah.

\- Deve ser caído.

\- Não. Anjo mesmo.

\- Um bastardo, pelo visto, prestes a cair.

\- Não sei. Há boatos de que as asas são mais alvas do que a própria neve e reluzentes. Acredito que seja a própria pureza. Claro que isso seria inconcebível na facção Khaos Brigade.

\- Eu estou sem fome. Você pode cuidar de Kireiko para mim, por favor?

\- Eu? - ela fica surpresa.

\- É só dar a comida e ligar a teve no desenho. Eu não vou demorar.

Nisso, ele se despede de sua filha, enquanto que Asia entrava, sendo que ele pergunta:

\- Poderia ajudar a cuidar da minha filha?

Ela fica surpresa, mas, depois consente e ao entrar, pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Tem a ver com o reerguimento da Khaos Brigade?

\- Sim.

\- Eu espero que esteja tudo bem. E se eles tiverem algum sangue de Samael? Pelo menos um pouco do sangue guardado?

\- Não sei.

Quando ele sai, encontra Vali que o cumprimenta e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Irá a Khaos Brigade, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Quer ajuda, amigo?

\- Isso é pessoal. Agradeço a ajuda, mas, não preciso.

\- Ao menos, me permita observar a distância. Não vou intervir. O sangue de Samael é perigoso demais.

\- Obrigado, amigo. – ele fala sorrindo ao se lembrar de que tinha a sua filha e que precisava tomar cuidado.

Longe dali, uma jovem andava de limusine, não tendo mais do que dezessete anos e estava com uma bolsa no seu lado. A jovem se chamava Aiko. Ela trabalhava como voluntária e fazia doações para uma ONG de animais. Inclusive, queria ser veterinária.

Ela morava com o seu querido avô, após a morte de sua amada mãe em uma explosão que ocorreu em um engarrafamento, sendo que ela foi a única que sobreviveu, milagrosamente, no raio da explosão. Ela não sabia que não foi um acidente e sim, que uma akuma de alta classe do clã Gremory, chamado Rias, que provocou a explosão.

Rias do clã Gremory, havia assassinado, pessoalmente, além de matar os outros, indiretamente, uma jovem que estava no acidente e que era uma lendária anja, de grandeza elevada, até mais que Michael e qualquer outro arcanjo, sendo que estes anjos nasciam de humanos e em algum momento de sua vida, se transformavam em anjos, mas, que não eram soldados por serem pacíficos demais e tinham habilidades e influências distintas dos demais anjos. Esses tipos de anjos eram caçados, escondido.

Graças ao poder dessa jovem ter sobrepujado o de Aiko, no acidente, Rias não soube que havia uma segunda anja desse nível, sem qualquer relação com a jovem que matou.

Então, conforme a limusine se deslocava pela rua, ela se recorda da festa que participou a algumas semanas atrás, em um hotel, quando viajou uma vez para Quioto. Não era de frequentar festas, mas, a sua babá achou que seria bom ela relaxar, até porque, já era uma moça. O seu pai autorizou, pois, confiava na babá.

A babá era uma humana e não sabia que na festa não havia só humanos e que youkais, demônios, anjos, fadas, caídos e dragões existiam. Ela se lembra do homem de cabelos morenos e olhos tristes que conheceu e se lembra do nome dele, Issei Hyoudou. Ela descobriu que era pai e viúvo. Eles conversaram e ele confessou que ao conversar com ela, sentiu a sua tristeza diminuir, sem ambos saberem que era parte do poder dela que se manifestava inconscientemente, enquanto ela se sentia estranha na festa.

Eles não viram que alguém colocou algo no copo deles e que o resultado foi que ela perdeu a virgindade com ele e na manhã seguinte, quando acordou, notou que havia sido drogada e não acreditava que foi Issei, pois, ele gemia, evidenciando estar sofrendo com algo.

Temendo que a sua babá tivesse visto o que aconteceu, embora ela tivesse dezoito anos, ela se veste e sai, até porque não queria encará-lo.

Afinal, estava extremamente envergonhada por estar nua ao lado de um homem e a evidência da perda de sua virgindade na cama, só aumentava tal sensação ainda mais. Ela somente queria se trocar e sair correndo, sendo que notou que estava em um dos quartos do hotel.

No lobby do hotel, ela encontra a sua babá, desesperada, sendo que pergunta onde ela estava e ela conta resumidamente o que ocorreu, sendo visível a sua face rubra e o evidente desespero em seu semblante, assim como culpa. A babá dela sabia que o avô dela era um japonês tradicional e temia uma repetição do que aconteceu a mãe dela e Cao Cao. Ela foi empregada da mãe dela e tiveram uma relação de amizade. Ela se amaldiçoava por ter se distraído ao perder ela de vista. Até porque, ela não tinha qualquer experiência em festas que eram distintas das festas de que normalmente, participava sempre junta do seu avô.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos e conforme se aproximava do seu destino, graças a informação que conseguiu com os seguranças, Aiko pensava o que iria falar ao seu avô, pois, havia ficado grávida. O teste de gravidez que pegou na farmácia confirmou a gravidez.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos, ignorando a sensação que começou a sentir, conforme entrava no prédio, após a limusine parar e ela agradecer com um sorriso amável ao chofer que abria a porta, sendo que ela era adorada pelos empregados, por sua amabilidade e gentileza, assim como humildade e coração nobre.

A Kaiou-shin do tempo viu o cristal, sabendo que nos outros universos, Aiko tinha um destino diferente.

Ela suspira, sabendo o que a aguardava, embora houvesse coisas naquela dimensão que a deixaram curiosa, pois, havia algumas coisas não explicadas. Havia algo de estranho e ela não sabia o que era, enquanto que havia decidido acompanhar um pouco mais de perto aquela dimensão alternativa da de Issei e de Tiamat.

No prédio da Brigada heroica, estava sendo instalada a tecnologia e quem pretendia reergue-la, sendo que havia sido contratando cientistas e havia pessoas em busca de futuros humanos para compor o edifício, sendo capazes de usar itens sagrados.

Porém, o avô de Aiko chega, surpreendendo todos, com ele encontrando o seu primo que exibia um sorriso arrogante, até que ele some, quando o velho fala:

\- Vim dissolver a Khaos Brigade! Nunca concordei com o que o meu filho fazia. Não vou permitir que você provoque a ira deles. Nem no passado eu aprovava e nem no presente, eu vou aprovar!

\- Seu...!

\- Pensa que eu não notei o desvio do dinheiro das empresas? Já coloquei meus advogados no caso. Senão deseja ir para a cadeia, encerre as operações, agora. Cao Cao foi um desgraçado ao matar uma mulher que estava dando a luz, mesmo sendo uma dragoa. Ele foi um bastardo covarde! Isso sem contar quando tirou, brutalmente, a mãe de uma menina, para usá-la em um experimento. Não importa se era uma youkai. Eram inocentes. Não obstante, atacou covardemente várias pessoas. Ele não era um herói. Era um bastardo fdp que manchava o nome dos heróis ao ousar usar a alcunha deles!

O primo dele tenta argumentar, enquanto via homens chegando de terno, pegando tudo o que encontrava e outros que rendiam as pessoas.

\- Não pode fazer isso! Também sou descendente de um herói!

\- Que deve estar se revirando no túmulo, assim como foi com os outros.

Eles começam a discutir, até que o senhor fica alarmado ao ser informado que Aiko estava indo até aquele local ao descobrir onde ele estava e rapidamente, dá uma ordem a dois dos seus homens que acenam com a cabeça.

A jovem é guiada pelos corredores, sendo que ela lutava para conter o forte medo, ódio extremo e tristeza que sentia ao passar próximo de uma porta.

Então, para a surpresa de todos, ela parece estar em transe e com um toque, a porta simplesmente abre, tendo acesso a um laboratório, onde havia um pedaço de braço do Samael.

Ninguém conseguia se aproximar dela pela barreira de pura luz que afetava aqueles de coração ruim, enquanto surgiam asas mais alvas do que a própria neve e que reluziam.

Ela olha para os tubos com o sangue de Samael e ao tocá-los, o sangue é purificado, perdendo a sua essência, assim como ela toca o braço e murmura:

\- Pode descansar.

Então, o braço muda de cor e juram ouvir um "muito obrigado", antes do braço, desaparecer, com todos estarrecidos, não acreditando que ela podia curar em todos os sentidos Samael, enquanto purificava a alma dele. As asas dela eram tão alvas que se mesclavam com a luz, como se fossem pura luz também e não penas.

Era uma luz tão forte que impossibilitava a eles a olharem, enquanto os fazia chorar por seus pecados, com a dor que promoveu em outros, sendo a sua dor, fazendo eles caírem de joelhos, lastimando-se pelos seus crimes.

O avô dela descia, apavorado, preocupado com a sua neta, sendo que acreditava que ela era um anjo puro de alto grau e que o sangue do Samael, a fez despertar. Anjos com a grandeza dela podem fazer milagres e possuem um coração puro e cristalino. Tais anjos nasciam de simples humanos e representavam os sentimentos mais puros e bons, além de serem incapazes de sentirem ódio ou qualquer sentimento inferior.

Conforme se aproximava da sala, ele nota que todos estão ajoelhados, chorando, lastimando-se pelos seus pecados, enquanto Aiko parecia querer confortá-los ao sorrir meigamente, para depois fechar os olhos e cair inconsciente.

A sensação sumia, sendo que o que sentiram, não desapareceu. Seu avô vai até ela e a pega em seus braços, enquanto as asas de pura luz desapareciam.

Então, o prédio treme e as paredes são destruídas com muitos feridos e outros mortos, sendo que a jovem acorda e se depara com a destruição, não se lembrando do que aconteceu, somente sabendo que o seu avô a protegia com o corpo.

Um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos cruéis, usando uma blusa branca e um paletó vermelho aberto flutuava na frente deles e o avô dela arregalou os olhos ao identificar asas de akuma nele, embora fossem feitas de chamas. Junto dele, havia outros, que esperavam as ordens dele.

\- Quem é você?

\- Riser Phenex. Não me incomodo com a Khaos Brigade. Estou aqui apenas pela criança que ela carrega no ventre. Tenho contas a acertar com o bastardo do pai desse bebê e não há melhor forma de pegá-la, já que não consigo me aproximar da outra filha dele que é bem protegida, após o que a Khaos Brigade fez com a mãe dela, Tiamat, a dragoa do Karma e do caos.

Então, o olhar dele se encontra com o de Aiko e ele sente o enorme poder dela, sendo que sentiu o vestígio do poder sagrado dela e olhou o sangue purificado, sendo que sabia que havia vestígios de Samael e se de fato, ela purificou o sangue dele, era poderosa demais.

Conforme analisava a situação, ele acreditava que ela era uma das lendárias anjas pura, que não podiam cair e que eram raríssimos e que foram caçados pelos demônios, nas sombras, escondido dos outros anjos. Ele mesmo matou alguns quando bebês, sendo reconhecidos pelas sobrevivências milagrosas e curas milagrosas, feitas desde que nasciam e inclusive, até mesmo, antes, no ventre materno.

\- Quem ela é?

\- Não importa.

\- Então, está defendendo ela?

A jovem olhava aterrorizada para ele, sentindo o mais puro mal e acabou tendo um vislumbre de seus pensamentos que a aterrorizaram, fazendo ela agarrar mais fortemente a roupa do avô, enquanto chorava com a maldade opressora dele, que era como uma onda opressiva, enquanto via asas demoníacas atrás dele.

Ela fica estarrecida, quando ele pega as outras pessoas que chegam, as torturando, brutalmente, com Aiko ficando em choque, pois, nunca testemunhou tamanha violência.

Após tortura-los, caminha até eles e o velho exclama, se levantando, irado:

\- Não vou deixar tocar nela! Vou defendê-la! Fuja, Aiko-chan! – ele exclama, pegando uma arma do paletó.

\- Ele não é humano, jii-chan! Não!

\- Vejo que ela já identificou o que sou. Ou não? Quem diria que no meio da minha vingança, terei um bônus. Ela é deliciosa. Devo agradecer a ele, por ter me ofertado tal preciosidade. Afinal, se ele não tivesse drogado a bebida de vocês, não estaria aqui, hoje.

\- Como ousa? Ela é um anjo puro de alta grandeza. Nunca faria nada ruim. São anjos puros demais para serem caídos. São da mesma grandeza que Jesus. Sábios, bons e benevolentes.

\- Não importa a cor das asas dela ou a sua grandeza. Além disso, sou um akuma e isso somente me deixa mais animado. Além disso, minha discórdia é com o pai do filho dela.

Então, ele puxa o avô dela e o tortura, matando-o lentamente, com sangue jorrando dele ao ponto de sujar a jovem de sangue, sendo que ela estava em choque, enquanto chorava, sendo incapaz de articular qualquer som.

Então, frente a intensa maldade dele, surgem as suas asas e um brilho intenso ocorre.

Rapidamente, ele foge, se ferindo no processo, enquanto a sua nova nobreza eram purificadas por ela, morrendo no processo, sendo que depois ela desmaia, ficando a mercê dele que a pega, decidindo se vingar das dores que sentia.

Quando Issei chega ao edifício, observava atônito, os escombros, podendo sentir um poder que não identificava. Vali estava com ele, enquanto que Michael chega ao local e comenta ao olhar em volta:

\- Esse poder... faz milênios que não sinto esse poder.

\- Que poder? – Issei pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Havia um anjo aqui e não era qualquer anjo. Era um anjo de alta grandeza. Anjos assim nascem de humanos e são puros. Não podem ser corrompidos, pois, eles morrem antes de serem corrompidos, pois, o corpo não consegue lidar com sentimentos inferiroes. Ou seja, não podem se tornar anjos caídos. São virtuosos demais. Eu temo o que pode ter acontecido a ele. Um coração tão puro e virtuoso, nesse mundo...

\- Existem anjos assim? Que não podem cair?

\- Sim. No passado eram caçados, até que houve o pacto de paz. Embora, ainda desconfiamos de que eles continuam sendo caçados nas sombras. Mas, não podemos acusar ninguém, sem provas. Além disso, quebraríamos o pacto e isso não é algo bom.

\- Entendo...

\- Veja esses tubos. Era a energia remanescente de Samael. Mas, perceba a cor do sangue.

Vali olha e exclama surpreso:

\- Está cristalino!

\- Foi purificado. Somente anjos com o poder que detectei aqui, poderiam purifica-lo. Sinto que ele não existe mais nesse mundo. Nenhum pedaço.

Issei olha para o horizonte, tristemente e Michael fala:

\- Imagino que está imaginando que se tivesse encontrando um anjo desses, antes, ele poderia ter purificado o sangue de Samael em Tiamat a salvando. Não sei se lhe ajudaria, mas, anjos com esse poder e nobreza, podem trazer a vida um ser ou mais, não importando quem seja. Nenhum outro anjo faz isso. Na verdade, eles são pacíficos e somente oram pelo mundo, procurando confortar os seres e cuidando da natureza. Eles não possuem soldados, mesmo com o poder acima de um Serafim. Eles não guerreiros como nós, somos.

\- Então, esse anjo poderia ressuscitar Tiamat?

\- Sim.

O coração de Issei se enche de esperança e ele fala:

\- Precisamos encontrar esse anjo.

\- Não sinto mais vestígios dele. Somente um vestígio demoníaco e se um akuma o encontrou, ele não está mais vivo e não há sobreviventes. Por acaso, encontrou alguém vivo?

\- Não. E sinto que conheço esse poder. Mas, não estou associando.

\- Eu também sinto que é conhecido. Acredito que o poder sagrado desse anjo, torna impossível nos detectamos com clareza esse poder. – Vali comenta, pensativo.

\- Droga! Se eu pudesse identificar, eu poderia...

Michael sente pena de Issei, enquanto ficava pensativo.

Após várias horas a jovem acorda, julgando se tratar de um pesadelo e que está em seu quarto quando vê o sangue de seu avô nas roupas e o fato que está amarrada, nua e amordaçada, sendo que tenta se libertar e não consegue, enquanto percebia que estava em uma cela.

Então, alguém entra e ela identifica como sendo o homem de antes, que fez aquelas maldades e quando o seu poder ia se manifestar, sente uma picada e nota que ele injetou algo, percebendo que estava entorpecida, completamente desorientada, enquanto colocava uma coleira negra dela, que a obrigava a tentar purificar por ser demoníaca e por estar grogue, seu poder foi afetado e por isso, fazia lentamente e isso a enfraquecia. A coleira também selava os seus poderes e era para puni-la. Após alguns minutos, ela fica inconsciente.

Quando acorda, está presa nua com os pulsos no tornozelo, para que facilitasse o estupro e acorda, com o choque violento em seu corpo, para depois ter a sensação de ser queimada viva, sendo que depois, Raiser começar a estupra-la, sendo que chorava e tentava gritar, se sentindo enfraquecida e mole por causa das drogas que não permitiam sequer que possuísse uma linha lógica de raciocínio. Conforme era estuprada, era espancada também, durante várias horas, com ela ficando inconsciente.

Raiser sai e chama os seus homens para se divertir com ela, que em meio a dor, olha aterrorizada para os homens nus, apesar de ainda estar com a droga em seu corpo que a impedia de raciocinar com clareza ou de reagir.

Passam-se sete meses de estupros diários e consecutivos, assim como punições lacerantes que destruíram a mente da jovem ao ponto de virar algo, com as recordações felizes, há muito esquecidas, pois, somente conhecia dor e mais dor, assim como desespero.

Um médico sem escrúpulos vinha vê-la e orientou que seu corpo deveria ser poupado, se queriam a criança viva. Raiser comenta que queria transformá-la em sua peça assim que nascesse e o médico fala que deveria manter o bebê vivo e só depois mata-lo.

Portanto, a mãe teria que ser poupada.

Então, se lembra de que um bebê não era interessante, mas, uma idade de dez anos já poderia sofrer e frente a isso, tem uma ideia de como envelhecer o corpo dela, até aquela idade, matando-a e depois a ressuscitando como sua escrava.

Ele chama um cientista maligno a seu castelo e quando ele chega, ele fala:

\- Tem como criar um dispositivo para envelhecer um ser?

\- Sim.

\- Qual é o seu preço?

Ele informa e Raiser concorda.

O cientista sai dali, sorrindo malignamente.

Um mês depois, suja, pois, eles não se davam ao trabalho de limpá-la, mesmo antes, quando ela era estuprada, a dor do parto e posterior choro parece despertá-la do estado catatônico em que estava, sendo que é deixada lá, enquanto levavam o bebê, uma menina de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis.

A pegando com nojo, sendo que nem a lavaram, Raise joga o bebê em uma máquina, fechando a porta, para depois o cientista ativar o processo, sendo possível ouvir gritos e choro, pois, o cientista fez de modo que fosse especialmente sofrido para a pequena, conforme ordens de Phenex.

Os gritos da filha, ouvidos pela genitora, fazem ela sair ainda mais do estado em que se encontrava, enquanto que sozinha, ela começava a chorar, para depois orar, clamando por ajuda e como se algo surgisse em sua mente, ela descobre uma forma de salvar a sua filha de Raiser e de tentar garantir que ela não seja caçada, sendo que também era uma obrigação dela, conforme sentia que a coleira saia de seu pescoço, com o seu poder ficando redobrado pelo seu desejo de salvar a sua amada filha, passando a sentir plenamente o seu poder, enquanto que o efeito das drogas diminuía, cada vez mais, pois, com o uso contínuo, ela havia começado a criar resistência ao efeito.

Então, as asas saem de suas costas, envolvendo a pequena cela suja em que se encontrava, enquanto continuava orando, pensando em sua amada filha.

As suas asas geram um forte brilho que envolve o lugar fétido, sendo que ninguém viu, pois, todos estavam ansiosos para ver a primeira surra da pequena, sendo que poderiam estupra-la, depois.

Próximo dali, após o processo ser encerrado, a pequena é arrancada da máquina com violência, sendo jogada no chão com um corpo de dez anos e acorda confusa, sendo que a sua mente era de um bebê, ainda.

Raiser coloca a coleira e começa a puni-la, com a criança berrando com o choque e depois a sensação de ser queimada viva, sendo que tremia e convulsionava de dor, chorando, para depois ser chutada várias vezes por ele, que se divertia ao vê-la chorar, sendo que pretendia mata-la a pontapés, imaginando a reação de Issei, quando ele contasse o que fez com ela, para depois mostra-la quebrada para ele.

Ele se aproxima para mata-la, através de chutes e pontapés, enquanto separava a sua peça, a Bishop, para poder reencarnar Yukiko como sua escrava, após mata-la, para zombar de Issei e fazê-lo se desesperar.

Ele fala aos seus homens:

\- Após reencarnar essa bastarda como minha escrava, podem se divertir a vontade com ela.

Na cela, Aiko se converte em pura luz, com as suas asas desaparecendo, enquanto era possível ouvir sua oração fervorosa.

Uma forte luz envolve, de repente, o local em que Raiser e os outros estão, sendo que eles gritavam de dor conforme eram queimados pela luz pura que ela irradiava, flutuando no ar. Eram queimaduras severas na pele deles.

Então, pega a sua filha e a segura no colo, pedindo perdão, para depois beijar a testa dela, falando que a amava demais, sendo que seu coração nobre não conseguia condenar os akumas que se aproveitaram dela por meses e nem Raiser. Só queria salvar a sua filha, sendo que o mesmo está estarrecido e sente que a forte luz, mais intensa do que antes, parecia paralisá-lo, enquanto ele e os outros lidavam com a dor das queimaduras. Ele fica estarrecido ao ver que um simples toque de Aiko, destrói a coleira da filha, sendo que ela estava sem coleira.

A pequena e a mãe desaparecem dali em um forte flash de luz, sendo que o forte desejo de salvá-la e o enorme amor da genitora leva a criança até outro país, para um casal que tinha um coração de ouro, pois, ela desejou, ardentemente, encontrar um lar para a sua filha, inconsciente.

Para a surpresa dela, ela apareceu no céu, em frente a essa casa, olhando o casal se preparando para dormir, enquanto estava ocultava entre árvores frondosas. Ela podia sentir a bondade e a nobreza no coração deles, sabendo que a sua filha seria amada por eles.

A criança é colocada na soleira da porta da casa deles, com um bilhete escrito na terra próximo dali, para depois, Aiko brilhar fortemente, com uma esfera de luz entrando na mente da criança, enquanto um forte brilho, que assumia a forma de um pássaro, some do local.

Era de noite e o forte brilho, chama a atenção do casal, que sai da casa e encontram a menina, sendo que alguns transeuntes passavam por lá.

Surge no casal um forte desejo de adotá-la, para depois, eles lerem o recado, falando que o nome da criança era Yukiko e que a mãe não pode salvá-la a tempo e somente naquele instante.

A polícia, os bombeiros e o conselho tutelar são chamados para levarem a criança ao hospital, sendo que uma mulher cobriu o corpo nu da pequena.

Na outra dimensão, no esquife de Tiamat, um pássaro de luz pousa, sendo que era ninguém menos do que Aiko, que olha por alguns minutos para a dragoa e seu corpo conservado, decidindo ressuscitá-la, ao decifrar as lembranças que teve, como sendo da mente de Issei, que era um herói e que por isso, considerando as inúmeras vidas que salvou, merecia ter a sua felicidade de volta, agora que ela dominava o seu poder, se lastimando por não ter dominado antes, ao tomar plena consciência dele.

Surge um círculo mágico dourado embaixo de Tiamat e há o símbolo de um par de asas prateadas no centro. Ela se transforma em uma esfera luminosa que entra no corpo da dragoa na forma humana, fazendo-a brilhar, para depois seu corpo assumir a forma verdadeira de uma dragoa imensa e imponente, enquanto que a sua mente aos poucos era ativada.

Longe dali, ocorria na mansão de Issei uma festa de aniversário, com Kireiko sorrindo, enquanto se divertia com os balões, palhaços e vários doces, além de um bolo imenso e caprichado.

Issei surge na festa com dois presentes imensos e sorrindo, sendo que ao ver seu amado pai, a criança corre até ele e o abraça com o mesmo a pegando nos braços, brincando de jogá-la para o alto, arrancando risos dela que se divertia, para depois dar beijos em seu genitor que sorria, entregando em seguida os presentes a ela.

Após alguns minutos, Hyoudou estava pensativo, sendo que de alguns meses para trás, ele vinha sentido que faltava algo e que alguns flashes surgiam em sua mente, espaçados e confusos. Por mais que forçasse a memória, não conseguia se lembrar de como era a mulher no quarto com ele, pois, acordou nu e com uma dor de cabeça intensa. Sabia que foi uma mulher pelo cheiro e viu a mancha de sangue, acreditando que ela era virgem.

Depois, os seus amigos falaram que era uma bela mulher, mas, que não sabiam quem era. Ele tentou procurar por meses e nunca a encontrou.

Sabia que conversaram, mas, não se lembrava. Os amigos dele descobriram qual droga era e a mesma causava amnésia retrógada, conforme ele descobriu depois. Ainda estavam averiguando quem foi o responsável por droga-los.

Então, Issei e os outros arregalam os olhos ao verem quem surgia. Era Tiamat, em sua forma humana, viva, sendo que ao ver o seu amado, corre ate ele que está estarrecido.

Rapidamente, é bombardeada por perguntas, sobre como voltou a vida e ela não sabia responder, sendo que acordou viva e somente isso.

Kireiko, que se aproximou, ficando junto do pai, olhando para a mulher que chorava ao vê-la, até que a reconheceu e frente a isso, a pequena chora emocionada, correndo até os braços da mãe.

A comemoração fica melhor ainda, até que Asia fala:

\- A única hipótese que consigo ver, é que um anjo de grandeza maior a trouxe de volta a vida. Mas, cadê ela?

\- Há milênios não temos um. Ele nasce de humanos. – Irina, uma das Brave Saints e Ás de Michael comenta – São anjos de alta grandeza, agindo em benevolência e piedade que podem ressuscitar uma ou mais pessoas.

\- Mas, como esse anjo iria até a Fenda Dimensional?

\- Não precisa. Ouvi dizer que basta orar fervorosamente para uma pessoa especifica. Não sabia que funcionava em dragões. – ela fala pensativa.

No Submundo, ainda sentindo dores intensas e lacerantes pelas queimaduras, sendo que nem parecia que estava se curando, Raiser, irado, coloca a cabeça dela a prêmio e começa uma caçada intensa por ela.

Longe dali, após meses, o casal consegue adotar a criança que passou por psicólogos, sendo que a genitora dela, com o seu poder, selou as memórias dela, enquanto que se tornava o seu anjo da guarda, visando protege-la de Raiser e de qualquer um que ousasse fazer algo contra ela, sabendo que seus poderes estavam limitados, enquanto selava as suas memórias, para poder viver ao lado da filha, sem que ninguém a visse, nem mesmo um akuma, dragão ou sacerdote.

Apenas a sua filha a via em seus sonhos, sendo orientada a não falar sobre ela para ninguém.

O casal dava amor, carinho e atenção a criança, sendo que muitos pensaram que ela tinha retardo mental, pois, a sua mente era de um bebê, ainda.

Porém, após alguns meses, sua mente conseguiu se enquadrar a sua idade, surpreendendo os médicos que não conseguiam qualquer explicação, no mínimo plausível para isso e passaram a considerar ela um "milagre da medicina", ao contrariar todas as expectativas.

Apesar de terem uma condição financeira boa, não queriam contratar uma babá. A mulher queria cuidar pessoalmente da criança.

Afinal, eles descobriram que ela era infértil. Para a mulher, a menina caiu dos céus, assim como para o homem, que sempre sonhou em ser pai e estavam pensando em adotar uma menina.

A pequena Yukiko, já que mantiveram o nome que a mãe deu, era cercada de amor e carinho, como se fosse filha de sangue do casal.

Após quatro anos, ela se mostrava inteligente, despontando no xadrez, conseguindo jogar contra quatro ao mesmo tempo, assim como, vencia as quatro partidas. Era uma gênia prodigiosa em matemática e havia dominado três idiomas, até aquele instante. Era feliz, amável, gentil, bondosa, carinhosa e animada, com pais amorosos e de coração nobre, ligados a causas humanitárias, assim como de animais. Era um casal querido por muitos.

Atualmente, ela tinha catorze anos e estava com os seus pais, que resolveram visitar o Japão e enquanto o casal estava conversando com outro casal, sobre o melhor lugar para ir com a filha deles, a jovem corria pela neve, sendo que o casal não percebeu que ela se afastou, até que foi tarde demais.

Então, Yukiko avistou um show pirotécnico e estava fascinada com as luzes.

Então, antes que alguém pudesse piscar, surge um forte brilho, que implode o local. A sua mãe usa os seus últimos poderes para protegê-la, ao criar um escudo. Longe dali, os pais de Yukiko são arremessados para trás e ficam inconscientes, enquanto que uma parte da montanha foi reduzida a nada, com uma cratera considerável. No show, tinha inúmeras mulheres, homens e crianças. Muitos feridos se erguiam, sendo estes que estavam mais longe. O casal desperta e grita pela amada filha, Yukiko, enquanto passavam a procura-la, mesmo feridos.

A pequena foi arremessada para um lago congelante, sendo que um forte brilho a envolvia e a consciência da mãe dela, orava, implorando por ajuda.

Nas profundezas do lago, bem abaixo da terra, uma poderosa dragoa, imensa e milenar, dormia, ao lado do esquife de gelo do seu amado Camus, ao usar o gelo e frio para agilizar a cura dentro dele. Ela dormia, pesadamente, acordando, ás vezes, para visitar o seu otouto na fenda Dimensional, o Great Red. Ela estava bem menor do que o seu tamanho original, pois, teve que selar os seus poderes ao sair da fenda dimensional, para poder viver naquele mundo.

A dragoa alva como a neve desperta ao ouvir a voz implorando por ajuda, reconhecendo como um anjo puro que virou anjo da guarda de alguém e quando acessa as memórias dela, vendo Raiser e seus homens, sente um intenso ódio, pois, descobre o que fizeram com ela e com a criança.

Então, atendendo ao clamor dessa anja, ela emerge da água, pegando a criança em suas poderosas patas e a deposita no chão, na frente dela, erguendo um escudo em volta da pequena, enquanto alçava voo em direção a fonte do poder destrutivo, reconhecendo como sendo um akuma.

Quando o mesmo avista a dragoa imensa, maior do que tudo que já viu, olhando com ira para o mesmo, ele tenta fugir desesperado, sendo inútil, pois, uma barreira de neve sagrada se ergueu na frente dele, com o mesmo sentindo a pele queimar ao tocá-la, para depois, a dragoa abrir as suas mandíbulas, liberando uma rajada de neve sagrada que o purifica.

Ela era Yukihana, a dragoa suprema justiça e braço direito de Deus.

Com o sumiço de Kami-sama e com o pacto, ela não podia mais exercer a justiça. Ela era irmã mais velha do Great Red e foi para aquele mundo, ao sair da fenda dimensional, selando o seu poder para evitar problemas. O elemento do seu otouto era fogo e o dela, neve sagrada.

Kami-sama a viu saindo da Fenda dimensional e a nomeou seu braço direito, dando o título de Dragoa suprema da Justiça, á ela.

Yukihana volta ao local onde deixou a jovem e a leva para longe dali, pousando em uma clareira, com a criança acordando, sendo que ao ver um dragão imenso fica surpresa, para depois sorrir, correndo até a dragoa, olhando-a com fascínio, fazendo a dragoa bondosa sorrir, sendo que ela abaixa o seu enorme focinho e a criança a afaga, comentando extasiada:

\- É tão macio e fofo.

Então, ela se lembra dos seus pais e tenta ir até eles, parando, ao ouvir a dragoa falar tristemente:

\- Se voltar com eles, eles podem morrer na próxima vez. A sua cabeça está a prêmio, criança. Isso justificaria o ataque daquele akuma. Afinal, após o ataque, ele procurava algo e era você. Se ficar com essas pessoas, elas vão morrer, assim como você. Posso até conseguir protegê-la ao ficar junto de você. Mas, os seus pais... Bem, seria difícil estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Até poderia criar seres de gelo sagrado para proteger eles. Porém, podem lançar um ataque destrutivo de área e eles acabariam morrendo, pois, são simples humanos.


	5. Passeio em memórias

**Capítulo 5 - Passeio em Memórias**

Capítulo 5: Passeio nas Memórias

Dimensão DxD:

Yukihana havia pego o esquife de seu companheiro e depois fez sinal para Yukiko, subir em sua cabeça. A pequena ficou maravilhada quando a dragoa alçou vôo nos céus. Yukihana sorriu ao sentir a animação da garotinha enquanto voava em direção a uma montanha com um castelo feito de gelo nele.

Enquanto isso Yukihana havia usado um poder seu para ver de quem a pequena era descendente. Ela ficou surpresa ao descobrir que ela era filha de um hospedeiro de Ddraig e uma anja pura de alto nível. Ainda usando sua técnica ela viu a vida de ambos os pais da jovem.

Aiko nasceu de uma união sem amor sendo que o próprio doador de esperma a desprezava fazendo, a dragoa suprema rosnar. Ao mesmo tempo ela via a vida de Issei sentindo pena do jovem ao ser morto e revivido, como escravo de Rias Gremory, para em seguida ser renegado pelos pais. Viu a morte da mãe de Aiko assim como a de outra anja nas mãos de Rias fazendo-a, rosnar ainda mais com o ódio que sentia.

Ela sorriu ao ver a jovem ser adotada pelo avô assim como ver os milagres que ela fazia. Ao mesmo tempo a vida de Issei também começara a melhorar. Ela viu ele derrotar o pedaço de lixo, também conhecido como Raiser Phenex, após sacrificar seu coração para Ddraig.

Infelizmente o jovem ainda não tinha o controle total de seus novos poderes na época então não pode, matar o aspirante a fênix. Issei ganhou vários bens de Raiser incluindo a irmã do mesmo que era uma "Bishop" de sua nobreza. Ele adotou a pequena como irmã e em seguida conheceu seu futuro rival e amigo Vali, o Hakuryuukou.

Yukihana (sorri): Dois hospedeiros que se tornaram melhores amigos? Interessante.

Yukihana sorriu ao ver ele mostrar bondade com seus colegas de nobreza ajudando-os a superar os seus problemas. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver ele ser convocado pela Kaioshin do tempo para ajudar a lidar com situações, fora e dentro daquela dimensão. Ela viu ele conhecendo o meio saiyajin e a Dragon Slayer, que eram companheiros, e o trio desenvolver um vincúlo fraternal.

Ela então viu Issei conhecer o pai de Aiko o bastardo de nome Cao Cao que acarretaria mais problemas no futuro. Ela viu Issei liberar os poderes de Ddraig sem recorrer ao uso da Juggernaut Drive fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

Yukihana (murmura enquanto Yukiko dorme sem sua cabeça): Se o ditado "uma geração supera a anterior" for verdadeiro você será ainda maior que seus pais. (confusa) Mas Issei é companheiro de Tiamat e não de sua mãe... (arregala os olhos ao ver o próximo conjunto de imagens)

Ela viu Tiamat morta pelo sangue de Samael enquanto Issei estava em uma missão. Ela viu ele e Vali se fundirem e matarem Cao Cao brutalmente. Depois ela viu ele tentar desejar a um dragão mágico para trazer a companheira de volta... apenas para suas esperanças serem esmigalhadas.

Issei e Aiko então finalmente se encontraram numa festa. Nenhum dos dois percebeu mas Yukihana analizava aquela cena e notou um homem, o pai de Irina de acordo com as lembranças de Issei, colocar algo, na bebida de ambos. Depois disso ela viu a desgraça na vida de Aiko enquanto Issei tentava encontrá-la para se desculpar.

Finalmente ela viu a morte da mãe de Yukiko e fechou o link com o passado tristemente. Ela então analisou as suas opções enquanto entrava numa forma humana entrando no castelo e deixando a pequena dormindo em um quarto. Ela podia deixar Yukiko com Issei e sabia que o dragão iria cuidar bem da filha, assim como se socar várias vezes, quando descobrisse que não podê protegê-la direito.

Infelizmente o Hyoudou não poderia conseguir justiça por Aiko pois Raiser estava protegido, pelas leis do submundo. A outra opção ajudaria Yukiko a obter justiça por sua mãe mas tinha o seu lado negativo. Seria doloroso para pai e filha.

Para Issei pois embora não soubesse da existência de Yukiko seus instintos estariam fazendo, seu coração doer sentindo falta de algo. Para Yukiko pois ela nunca revelaria quem era ao pai que também poderia nunca descobrir.

Yukihana (suspira): Irei deixar você escolher minha pequena.

Horas mais tarde Yukiko despertou com a esperança de que os eventos anteriores tivessem sido apenas um sonho mas, a mesma foi esmigalhada ao ver Yukihana em sua frente. A pequena chorou um pouco abraçando a dragoa em forma humana que retribuiu o abraço. Depois que Yukiko se acalmou Yukihana explicou a ela sobre suas origens, falando que o esturpro era algo ruim e não explicando o que era com a intenção de manter sua inocência intacta, deixando surpresa.

De início Yukiko ficou chateada por seu pai não ter protegido sua mãe mas Yukihana explicou que o mesmo, não sabia quem era sua mãe. Ela então contou a história de seu avô, Cao Cao, para Yukiko e como ele arruinou a vida de sua avó, Michelle. Yukiko sentiu ódio por seu avô pelo que ele fez aos seus pais e madrasta.

Ela chorou quando ouviu sobre a morte de seu bisavô tambén nas mãos de Raiser.

(Red: Tiamat é esposa de Issei o que a faz madrasta de Yukiko.)

Yukihana (sorri tristemente): Se seu pai descobrisse sobre você ele te criaria como uma princesa ao lado de sua meia irmã. (pensa) Assim como torturaria Raiser cruelmente e dane-se as leis do submundo. Mas isso não seria justiça e ele se meteria em problemas.

Yukiko: O que acontecerá agora? Você vai me levar para o meu pai?

Yukihana: Eu posso fazer isso mas saiba que ele não poderá obter justiça por sua mãe, sem se meter em problemas. Ou eu posso te adotar e te treinar para obter justiça por sua mãe.

Yukiko: E qual é o problema da segunda opção? Eu duvido que ela não tem seus contras.

Yukihana (triste): Você nunca poderá revelar para o seu pai que é filha dele. (vê a pequena arregalar os olhos) E pelos instintos draconianos que ele tem seu pai sempre vai sentir falta de você mesmo não sabendo de sua existência. Você só podera revelar a verdade se ele descobrir o que pode nunca acontecer. (se prepara para sair do quarto) Leve o tempo que precisar para esco-... (Yukiko a interrompe)

Yukiko: Eu quero a segunda opção.

Longe dali:

Um jovem de cabelos vermelhos, olhos esmeralda, cauda de macaco e aura draconiana surgiu próximo do lago, onde Yukihana havia dormido durante séculos. Ele ficou de cenho franzido ao ver o cenário do massacre se perguntando quem havia feito aquilo. Dando de ombros ele decidiu que não era nada importante e saiu da dimensão.

Castelo de Yukihana:

Yukihana chamou alguns de seus antigos amigos, que ficaram felizes dela retornar a ativa, para treinar Yukiko após explicar a história da mesma. Não era necessário dizer que eles sentiram vontade de ter uma "conversinha" com Raiser. Uma conversa que envolveria os piores tipos de tortura que você poderia imaginar.

Yukihana os impediu dizendo que fazer justiça seria o dever de Yukiko. Os amigos de Yukihana eram Goku um Saru Dai Youkai (Grande Youkai Macaco) que iria treiná-la no corpo a corpo, Kenshin Himura um dragão de vento que a treinaria nas artes da espada e Genkai uma dragoa espiritual que a treinaria nas artes espirituais e em magia. O treinamento durou quatro anos numa sala especial de Yukihana em que um dia se passava, um ano inteiro.

Yukiko passou seis anos nela e quando saiu estava muito mais poderosa e agora era um Half Dragon (Meia Dragão). Seus pulmões, ossos e coração agora eram os de um Yukiryuu (Dragão de Neve) e ela possuía duas orelhas no topo, de sua cabeça. Hoje Yukiko estava explorando a floresta nas proximidades da montanha quando um relâmpago branco surgiu próximo a ela.

Era ninguém menos que Vali o Hakuryuukou. O mesmo estava ali pois sentiu uma grande presença na área e decidiu investigar na esperança de conseguir, um bom openente. Ele ficou adimirado com a beleza da albina assim como a sua aura de poder.

E ele podia sentir que ela ainda estava se contendo. Ele não pode deixar de pensar:

"Essa garota é mais do que os olhos podem ver."

Yukiko: Você é Vali o Hakuryuukou estou certo?

Vali: Sou. Quem é você?

Yukiko: Sou Yukiko Tsukishiro uma Yukiryuu.

Albion: Isso explica as orelhas pois Yukiryuu são mamiferos.

Yukiko: Por quê veio aqui Vali-san?

Vali: Estava procurando uma forte oponente.

Yukiko (sorri enquanto entra em posição de combate): Eu gostaria de ser ela se me permitir.

Vali (sorri): Eu adoraria.

Dimensão Desconhecida:

Demigra caminhou até uma lápide destruída ele lançou uma rajada roxa nela e então uma versão de Issei Hyoudou saiu dela, rugindo furioso:

"BASTARDA!"

Demigra (divertido): Vejo que ainda se lembra de sua morte.

Yami Issei (irritado): É claro que me lembro! Ela destruiu tudo o que construí! Quando eu colocar as minhas mãos nela...

Demigra: Lamento dizer Issei-san mas essa versão de sua filha é poderosa demais para você enfrentar. Principalmente após perder a Boosted Gear.

Yami Issei (tenta materializar a Sacred Gear e rosna com seu fracasso): Ela já deve estar com próximo portador. (olha para Demigra) E quem é você?

Demigra (sorri de forma maliciosa): Sou Majin Demigra um deus demoniáco do Multiverso.

Yami Issei: Então a teoria do multiverso é verdadeira? (dá de ombros) Por que me trouxe de volta a vida?

Demigra: Gostaria de ficar mais poderoso do que era em sua primeira, ou segunda já que você já tinha morrido uma vez, vida? Gostaria de ter um harém de novo? Gostaria de se vingar de sua filha bastarda mesmo que fosse de uma outra dimensão?

Yami Issei (sorriso cruel): Sim para todas as perguntas. O que eu tenho de fazer em troca? (Demigra sorriu ao ouvir isso)

Earth Land:

Ichigo: Eu detestaria ser você agora. (olhando para Lucy acorrentada na parede da sala de torturas de seus pais)

Lucy (choramingando): Me tire daqui... (cheia de feridas)

Ichigo (bufa): Eu realmente não te entendo Heartphilia. Fairy Tail te deu uma segunda família que realmente te amava, uma segunda casa, uma segunda chance e etc. E você estragou tudo se unindo a Demigra. (balança a cabeça) Como se não bastasse você ainda tentou atacar a minha imouto-chan.

Lucy (chorando): Me mate! Por favor me mate! Eu não aguento nem mais um dia das torturas da sua mãe!

Lucy já tinha aprendido que insultar qualquer membro da família Ketchum Marvell era só mais um motivo, para ser ainda mais torturada. Além deles ela já havia sido torturada por Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Ultear, (Mirai) Gohan, Cana, Lisanna e Laxus. Mavis e outros membros apenas ficariam observando comendo pipoca enquanto sugeriam outras formas de tortura.

Ichigo: Eu até poderia te matar Heartphilia mas minha Haha-uê falou para eu te negar esse pedido. (sorriso maldoso) E que tipo de filho eu seria se a desobecesse? (a loira gritou de desespero novamente enquanto Ichigo saía da sala rindo)

Omake: E se Aiko tivesse mandado Yukiko para Issei?

Os gritos da filha, ouvidos pela genitora, fazem ela sair ainda mais do estado em que se encontrava, enquanto que sozinha, ela começava a chorar, para depois orar, clamando por ajuda e como se algo surgisse em sua mente, ela descobre uma forma de salvar a sua filha de Raiser e de tentar garantir que ela não seja caçada, sendo que também era uma obrigação dela, conforme sentia que a coleira saia de seu pescoço, com o seu poder ficando redobrado pelo seu desejo de salvar a sua amada filha, passando a sentir plenamente o seu poder, enquanto que o efeito das drogas diminuía, cada vez mais, pois, com o uso contínuo, ela havia começado a criar resistência ao efeito. Ela então se lembrou de ouvir Raiser e seus homens falando o nome do pai de sua filha. Issei Hyoudou o Sekiryuutei um akuma dragão de alto nível.

Então as asas saem de suas costas, envolvendo a pequena cela suja em que se encontrava, enquanto continuava orando, pensando em sua amada filha. As suas asas geram um forte brilho que envolve o lugar fétido, sendo que ninguém viu, pois, todos estavam ansiosos para ver a primeira surra da pequena, sendo que poderiam estupra-la, depois. Na mansão de Issei o ruivo se sacudia na cama enquanto ouvia um pedido de socorro desesperado.

Ele então acordou e se surpreendeu ao ver a imagem espiritual de Aiko implorando para salvar a filha deles. Sem tempo para explicações a jovem apenas abriu um portal fazendo Issei ativar o seu Balance Breaker passando por ele, em alta velocidade. Ele chegou bem na hora em que Yukiko estava gritando na máquina.

Raiser gelou ao ver Issei ali e embora seu rosto estivesse coberto pelo elmo de sua armadura... ele sabia que o Sekiryuutei, tinha um olhar de fúria na face. A primeira coisa que o Sekiryuutei fez foi destruir a máquina tirando a bebê de dentro. Quando a pequena ficou em seus braços um pouco de sua fúria diminuiu ao vê-la e ela pareceu esquecer a dor olhando para ele rindo, enquanto esticava os bracinhos.

Issei convocou um Kage Bushin ordenando que ele cuidasse de Yukiko e salvasse Aiko, levando-as para a sua mansão. O Bushin fez conforme o ordenado enquanto Issei olhou para Raiser, o médico e os subordinados com um sorriso maligno debaixo do capacete. Um dia mais tarde Aiko despertou limpa e curada além de sua coleira ter sido removida.

A jovem anja se surpreendeu ao ver várias pessoas na sala.

Gabriel (sorri): Não se preocupe Aiko-chan. Você está entre amigos agora.

Aiko (suspira de alívio antes de arregalar os olhos): E Yukiko?

Uma voz masculina respondeu:

"Ela está aqui."

Aiko virou a cabeça um pouco e viu Issei com a bebê dormindo em seu colo tranquilamente. Issei deu a bebê a ela fazendo-a sorrir.

Aiko: Ela dormiu esse tempo todo?

Issei: Sim. Enquanto ela dormia eu chamei Wendy e Asia para te curarem além de limparem você é claro. Também tomei a liberdade de selar quaisquer memórias ruins que o bastardo tenha te dado Aiko-chan.

Aiko (preocupada): Ele vai vir atrás de mim e Yukiko novamente?

Issei: Não. Ele e seus subordinados quebraram o pacto quando machucaram vocês então foram renegados de sua famílias e facção. Depois do julgamento ele teve a sentença de morte confirmada.

O que Issei "esqueceu" de dizer era que ele foi o carrasco da sentença e tomou a liberdade de fazer as mortes deles, muito lentas e dolorosas. Raiser era o único vivo preso a uma árvore especial que o faria sentir dores da tortura para o resto, de sua existência miserável. Ninguém sentiria a sua falta e o mundo era um lugar melhor sem ele.

Aiko: Muito obrigada Issei-san. Eu arranjar um jeito de retribuir esse favor um dia.

Issei (sorri): Proteger as minhas filhas é o prazer e o dever deste Issei. Não precisa me dar nada em troca.

Aiko: Não. (sorri fraca enquanto acaricia Yukiko) Assim que eu me recuperar trarei sua esposa de volta. (o Sekiryuutei arregalou os olhos esperançoso) Isso é uma promessa.

Dois meses mais tarde Aiko cumpriu a sua promessa conseguindo trazer Tiamat de volta com sucesso. Como ela não tinha mais nenhum parente vivo Issei disse que ela poderia morar em sua mansão. Quanto a Yukiko a máquina que o médico havia feito a afetou um pouco fazendo-a uma criança da idade, de quatro anos como sua meia irmã Kireiko.

Alguns anos mais tarde a Dragoa Suprema da Justiça, Yukihana, despertou de seu sono e decidiu escolher Yukiko para fazer justiça entre as facções. Mas isso é outra história.


	6. Início da justiça

**Notas do Autor**

Vali fica...

Yukiko começa...

No capítulo anterior, a cena de Demingra ressuscitando um Issei, que chamaremos aqui de Yami Issei, é da fanfiction "Justiça das Neves Carmesim".

 **Capítulo 6 - Início da justiça**

Vali e Yukiko lutavam, com ele ficando surpreso ao ver que ela o pressionava durante a luta, sendo que não usava armadura e mesmo assim, conseguia deter os seus punhos e parecia não sentir, os seus golpes. Ele havia tentando usar o seu Divine Diving, porém, ela se deslocava velozmente, saindo da área de ataque da técnica. A esquiva dela era excelente, pois, ultrapassava a sua velocidade e isso demonstrava o quanto ela se continha.

Yukiko desvia do golpe de Vali e o golpeia fortemente no abdômen, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois o Hakuryuukou dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto da Half Dragon, fazendo-a voar para longe até que se choca contra o solo, sendo que ela se refaz, enquanto o guerreiro avançava e ao se aproximar dela, tenta dar uma cotovelada na mesma, que detém o cotovelo dele, enquanto tentava acerta-la com a perna, sendo bloqueada com a perna da guerreira, para em seguida tentar acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dela.

Yukiko tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo, subiam para o alto e o impacto da troca de golpes liberava uma enorme energia.

Um atacava e o outro bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Yukiko no abdômen de Vali o lança longe, fazendo-o se chocar contra o chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e detritos, para em seguida se erguer, exibindo um filete de sangue rubro que escorrera do canto de sua boca, por baixo do elmo, enquanto ele sorria.

Usando as suas doze asas demoníacas, ele avança contra a Half Dragon, que exibia um par de asas alvas, com Albion identificando como asas de Dragão da neve.

Ao se aproximarem, recomeçam a troca de golpes ferozes e igualmente violentos, até que um soco certeiro do Hakuryuukou no rosto da Half Dragon faz esta cair em direção ao solo, sendo que consegue parar no ar, para em seguida sorrir, assim como o seu oponente.

Voa até ficar na frente dele e após se entreolharem por alguns minutos, sorrindo, recomeçam o ataque, conforme ambos avançavam ao mesmo tempo, recomeçando assim uma sequência de golpes com as mãos e pés, até que as mãos de ambos são seguradas um pelo outro, que tentava empurrar o oponente.

Vali aproveita para dar uma cabeçada potente em Yukiko, que se recupera e retribui, enquanto que um tentava chutar o outro, até que o bloqueio de ambos os chutes os afastam para trás.

Vali fala arfante, sorrindo:

\- Você é muito boa. Nem parece que sente os meus golpes e não está usando armadura.

\- Essa roupa é feita com pelos de dragão e antes da batalha, cobri a minha pele com pelagem alva de dragão. Então, é uma espécie de armadura.

\- Você está se contendo.

\- Sim. Se eu lutar seriamente, vou mata-lo.

\- Interessante... Bem, vamos elevar o nível da nossa batalha.

Nisso, ele se concentra e começa a entoar um canto, ao invocar o poder de Ophis:

\- Ò Dragão Branco puro que mora dentro de mim, eleve sua supremacia – Vali fala.

\- A Estrela da Manhã branco-prateada que eu possuo dentro de mim, reivindica o trono da Aurora. – Albion fala.

\- Ò Deus negro do Infinito – Ophis fala.

\- Ò misterioso e insondável pai dos Demônios – Vali fala.

\- Vamos transcender os limites para aceitar o juramento - Vali e Albion falam juntos.

\- Você se ajoelhará diante de nossa brilhante e gloriosa existência! – Vali, Albion e Ophis falam juntos, em uma só voz.

A armadura dele fica mais imponente, com uma aparência de dragão, mantendo os seus doze pares de asas demoníacas, anteriormente, enquanto exclamava:

\- Diabolos Dragon!

\- Interessante. Então, permita-me.

Nisso, o corpo dela brilha e ela se torna uma dragoa da neve, sendo que de seu hálito saía uma nevoa, até que ela se concentra e nisso, surge uma Sacraed Gear no dorso da sua mão como uma luva, que brilha e se expande para o braço, como se fosse uma luva comprida.

\- Balanced Breaker! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)!

Então, o corpo é revestido com uma armadura dourada, inclusive com um elmo fechado. A armadura cobria todo o seu corpo. Surge um segundo par de asas, dourado, da serpente, sendo que as asas de dragão, assim como de anjo, de akuma, de anjo caído e asas de dragão vermelho, são cobertas por uma proteção dourada, sendo que Vali achou as asas vermelhas de dragão, iguais ao de Issei.

Ao todo, ela tinha seis pares de asas, dando um total de doze asas, deixando-o fascinado, sendo que a armadura também o surpreendeu, para depois ouvir uma voz melodiosa da armadura, que era feminina:

\- Faz tempo que não me invoca. Só espero não perder a chamada para a novela mais tarde. Quero saber se Adrian Agrest irá se declarar a Marinette Dupon. Também quero saber se Gurmecindo descobrirá que é traído por sua esposa, com o seu melhor amigo. Parece que Rose enfim vai descobrir que o seu melhor amigo é seu irmão. Filomena vai aceitar que a sua filha namore Romu, mesmo com o passado dele? Será que Bickslow enfim "sairá do armário"? Afinal, Romeo Conbolt já saiu e o ama. Já, eu quero saber se a Micaella irá...

Vali e Albion estão com uma gota na cabeça, sendo que Yukiko fala, com uma gota na cabeça também:

\- Estamos no meio de uma luta, Kin-chan.

\- Foi mal...

\- Essa voz... Por acaso é Kinkiba (金牙 - presas douradas)? A serpente dourada sagrada? A serpente que adorava uma fofoca e que vivia xeretando tudo, querendo saber das últimas novidades? Bem, ganhar gosto pelas novelas era o esperado. – Albion fala estarrecido – A selaram? Por quê?

\- Quem é ela, Albion? – Vali pergunta.

\- A serpente do Éden. E não, não teve Adão e Eva. O Éden é um lugar sagrado e essa cobra ficou dourada, após a dieta de frutas sagradas. Nunca ouvi falar que ela se tornou uma Sacraed Gear.

\- Parece que os anjos chegaram ao seu limite e reclamaram com Deus, que por sua vez me selou em uma Sacraed Gear. Qual o problema de eu querer saber das fofocas? Tudo bem, eu seguia eles pelo Tenkai, espionava sempre que podia e me esgueirava para ouvir os últimos "babados". Também teve a vez que segu...

\- Agora eu compreendo o motivo de ter sido selada. Não é a toa! Você aporrinhou os anjos ao ponto deles perderem a paciência com você, pois, como ganhou asas comendo os frutos, podia voar e seguir os anjos. Pelo visto, mesmo selada, não mudou.

\- Saiba que Novela é vida. Você não pode falar muito Albion, pois, você e Ddraig, mesmo após serem selados, continuam brigando. Aliais, por que vocês brigam mesmo? – Kinkiba pergunta.

\- Por um motivo muito importante! – ele exclama pomposo.

\- Qual?

\- Bem, nós brigamos... assim... o motivo é...

Kinkiba ri dentro da luva de Yukiko, enquanto falava:

\- Nem sabe o motivo! Que patético!

Albion faz círculos no chão dentro da manopla, enquanto uma nuvem de depressão se encontrava em cima de sua cabeça.

\- Coitado do Albion. – Yukiko fala e Vali nota que a sua oponente estava mesmo com pena do amigo dele – Kin-chan, você o deixou deprimido.

\- Não fique assim, Albion. Eu vou ouvir qualquer problema que você tenha. Por favor, não fique deprimido, amigo. – ele fala consternado ao ver o seu amigo daquele jeito.

\- Apenas perguntei, Yukiko-chan. Aliais, poderia comprar aquela revista de fofocas que saiu este mês. Esse mês promete. Por favor...

Nisso, Vali observa a cabeça de uma serpente surgindo da luva, sendo possível ser seus olhos pidões. A Half Dragon como sempre, cede e fala em um suspiro:

\- Claro. Assim que eu terminar a minha luta eu compro a revista.

\- Êba! – a serpente exclama e começa a fazer uma dancinha com a cabeça, devido a empolgação.

\- Podemos voltar a luta, amiga? – Yukiko pergunta.

\- Oh! É mesmo! Me esqueci! – ela se vira para Vali e se curva, desculpando-se, antes de entrar na luva.

\- Desculpe. Quando o assunto é fofoca, ela fica muito animada. Além disso, ela acompanha avidamente as novelas. – Yukiko fala sem graça.

\- Entendo.

\- Albion já melhorou? Ele pode voltar a lutar?

\- Sim. E quanto a Kinkiba, já está em condições de lutar?

\- Sim.

Então, eles ficam parados, até que uma pequena pedra cai de uma montanha, com eles voltando a lutar.

Sorrindo de canto, a Half Dragon some do campo de visão do Hakuryuukou, sendo que ele consegue perceber o ataque por trás e tenta acerta-la com uma cotovelada, mas, o ataque é bloqueado, para em seguida tentar acertá-la com um chute lateral, que é bloqueado, com a sua oponente tentando acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com o seu adversário usando as pernas dele para bloqueá-las, enquanto que Vali tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Um contra atacava e o outro bloqueava, sendo que ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Yukiko no abdômen de Vali o lança longe.

Porém, ele para alguns metros longe do chão, enquanto que a sua adversária avançava com o punho esticado, sendo que o Hakuryuukou desvia e nisso, golpeia fortemente o abdômen da Half Dragon, fazendo-a curvar-se levemente.

Então, se recupera e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço deste, para depois o mesmo dar um soco fortíssimo na face dela, fazendo Yukiko atingir o solo em queda livre.

Após se recuperar, rapidamente, do impacto, fica de pé, enquanto que Vali tenta acerta-la com a perna, que é bloqueada pela guerreira, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, que é bloqueada, com o guerreiro tentando acertá-la com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo bloqueados pelas pernas dela, com ambos alternando com socos frenéticos, enquanto um bloqueava e outra atacava, para em seguida contra-atacar e assim se segue por vários minutos.

Vali tentava chuta-la, mas, ela bloqueava com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Yukiko, que em contrapartida, tenta dar uma cotovelada em seu oponente.

Porém, o Hakuryuukou consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto da sua oponente que desvia, enquanto que a Half Dragon usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-la com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Vali, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela, que bloqueia com a mão, para depois tentar acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que o guerreiro bloqueia o chute da Half Dragon com o braço.

Então, ele tenta acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado por Yukiko que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, sendo esquivado por seu oponente que usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pela Half Dragon, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois Vali tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pela guerreira que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com a mão.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam novamente e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente a troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente, um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Vali tenta golpeá-la com o joelho, porém, ela o bloqueia com o seu joelho, para em seguida tentar acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão de Yukiko.

Então, se recuperando da caudada no rosto, o guerreiro dá uma cabeçada na guerreira, que "retribui", aplicando uma no seu oponente, que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, jogando-o para longe, enquanto avançava com um sorriso nos lábios e o punho contra ele que desvia, sorrindo também, para depois ela sentir um forte chute transversal em seu abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-a várias vezes, com o corpo de Yukiko sendo sacolejado pelos golpes, até que um chute certeiro em sua face a faz cuspir um pouco de sangue, lançando-a com violência para trás, fazendo ela se chocar contra o chão.

Então, a nuvem de poeira se dissipa e revela a Half Dragon com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto voava na direção dele com o punho voltado para o rosto do mesmo, acertando-o, sendo que antes do impacto do punho em sua face, conseguiu chutar horizontalmente o rosto do Hakuryuukou, o atirando para trás.

Vali se refaz e avança contra ela, tentando acertá-la com o pé esquerdo, com a Half Dragon o bloqueando, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com os pés, com o mesmo pulando para trás, para em seguida flexionar o seu braço para o tórax, se inclinando para golpeá-lo de lado com a sua mão em sentindo transversal, com ele bloqueando o ataque, enquanto avançava contra Yukiko que bloqueava o golpe com o seu punho fechado, e este contra-ataca, tentando golpeá-la com o seu punho esquerdo, que é bloqueado.

Então, o Hakuryuukou tenta acerta-la com um soco do punho esquerdo, com a Half Dragon se defendendo desse golpe, flexionando o seu braço na frente do corpo dela com as palmas espalmadas, fazendo o ataque se chocar contra a sua palma, para depois fechar a sua mão no punho dele, girando o corpo para trás, enquanto o puxava, o arremessando com violência ao curvar o seu corpo para frente, jogando Vali no chão, acabando por jogar o corpo dele no solo, provocando o surgimento de uma densa nuvem de terra.

Vali sai da cratera e fica alarmado ao perceber que Yukiko sumiu do seu campo de visão e passou a se concentrar, buscando algum indício dela.

A Half Dragon reaparece na frente dele, praticamente face-a-face, com seu punho direito golpeando violentamente a face deste, que com o impacto do soco é atirado para trás, sendo que se recupera e flexiona as suas pernas e braços, para depois avançar contra Yukiko, que faz a mesma coisa.

A guerreira tenta golpear o Hakuryuukou com o punho em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ele desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida tentar golpeá-la com o punho direito em sentido horizontal, com sua oponente se esquivando. Vali usa a sua cauda e tenta acertá-la, sendo que ela bloqueia com a sua, com o Hakuryuukou notando o porrete na ponta da cauda dela, sendo que Albion fala:

"A extremidade da cauda de um dragão das neves é tão perigosa quando as mandíbulas e garras. Acredite, não vai querer ser atingido por esse porrete. Ele é capaz de quebrar ossos de dragões e dependendo do ponto que acertam, pode ser fatal."

"Entendo. Vou tomar cuidado com essa parte da cauda."

"Mas, sabe, não acho que ela vai usar contra você. Ele teve várias oportunidades para usar e não o fez, parceiro. Vocês estão tendo uma luta amigável e não uma batalha de vida e morte."

Vali tenta golpear Yukiko com o punho esquerdo em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ela curva a coluna e se agacha, dobrando as pernas, flexionando a esquerda e depois a gira, lateralmente, para dar uma rasteira no Hakuryuukou, conseguindo fazer este perder o equilíbrio e cair, enquanto desviava para o lado, para em seguida, saltar na direção dele, erguendo o seu braço esquerdo para golpeá-lo, com o guerreiro se erguendo do chão, saltando para o alto, conseguindo chutar a Half Dragon no rosto, empurrando-o para trás, sendo que a guerreira consegue se refazer do golpe.

Ela para no ar, sendo que Vali murmura palavras incompreensíveis, fazendo surgir vários círculos mágicos, usando magia nórdica contra Yukiko, com vários ataques saindo dos vários círculos mágicos.

Para surpresa do guerreiro, a jovem cria vários círculos mágicos também, pronunciando encantamentos e os poderes dos círculos mágicos anulam o ataque um do outro. Ele percebeu que ela criava círculos mágicos muito rapidamente e muitos com fórmulas tão cabalísticas quanto às nórdicas, sendo que ele também conseguia usar fórmulas cabalísticas nórdicas.

Ele faz surgir um único círculo mágico a sua frente, sendo que cria outros na frente um do outro, formando uma espécie de funil, para depois concentrar seu poder. Uma rajada absurdamente poderosa sai desse funil contra a Half Dragon. Em apenas alguns segundos, ela cria vários círculos mágicos um na frente do outro, esticando o braço para frente, fazendo o enorme ataque se chocar contra os seus círculos mágicos. Vali fica admirado ao ver que resistiram ao ataque, desaparecendo no processo, assim como os dele desaparecerem em virtude da violência do ataque.

Então, ela impulsiona o seu corpo contra Vali, o surpreendendo ao rodar sua perna esquerda que estava flexionada, esticando-a e o chutando com violência na altura do externo, fazendo ele se afastar pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-o arfar, enquanto golfava sangue.

Então, a Half Dragon decide aproveitar o momento para golpear o Hakuryuukou novamente, que se recupera a tempo, juntando as duas mãos no alto de sua cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos e atingindo a Half Dragon na cabeça, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida, dar uma joelhada no abdômen dela, jogando-a para o alto, que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen.

Quando ela despenca do alto, Vali, sorrindo, se prepara para dar novamente uma joelhada nela, que se refaz e bloqueia o joelho dele com as duas mãos, se refazendo enfim dos golpes, sendo que aproveita o fator surpresa de sua recuperação rápida e gira sobre a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando com o joelho a parte interior do abdômen de seu oponente, desestabilizando o Hakuryuukou que começa a tombar para o lado, sentindo dor, com a Half Dragon aproveitando o ensejo para soca-lo consecutivamente e freneticamente no abdômen, até que um soco potente joga Vali de encontro ao chão, violentamente, erguendo no ar uma nuvem de poeira com o impacto abrupto.

O guerreiro se levanta e sai dessa nuvem, avançando novamente com ímpeto contra a sua oponente que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita, um de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos e chutes que se seguiram, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que se separam arfantes e cobertos de ferimentos, por baixo das armaduras, com uma parte do sangue saindo pelos vãos das armaduras, para depois avançarem novamente, seguindo-se assim por alguns minutos, com ambos saltando para trás e depois, avançando um no outro, trocando golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueavam os ataques um do outro, consecutivamente, sem parar.

A cauda dele tentou acertá-la várias vezes, mas, ela bloqueou com a dela, com ele percebendo que evitava usar o porrete. Além disso, havia percebido que três asas dela eram sagradas. A da dragoa da neve, de Kinkiba e outra, de anjo. Ele notou que evitava que suas asas sagradas, principalmente, a de anjo se aproximasse dele. Claro que ele resistia a itens sagrados, mas, as asas de anjo, possuíam uma pureza absurda e sentia que eram capazes de afetar ele.

Girando o seu corpo, Yukiko dá uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe o joga no chão em queda livre.

Vali consegue se recuperar a tempo e pousa no solo.

Então, avança contra Yukiko e ambos recomeçam a troca violenta de golpes, com um contra atacando e o outro bloqueando, sendo que ficam assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Vali no abdômen de Yukiko a lança longe, fazendo-a se chocar contra o solo.

O guerreiro não perde tempo e avança contra a Half Dragon caída, cujo corpo havia acabado de se chocar contra o solo, saltando para o alto e posicionando-se para chutá-la com ambos os pés.

Porém, a guerreira consegue desviar do golpe ao usar o braço para impulsionar o seu corpo para o lado, usando os pés para ficar em uma posição defensiva, enquanto os pés de seu oponente se chocaram contra o solo, fazendo uma densa nuvem de poeira encobrir o local.

Então, Vali tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, sendo que esta some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe, mas, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo para se defender, a Half Dragon começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques, enquanto que o corpo do Hakuryuukou é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos, alternando os ataques entre o abdômen e no rosto, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no queixo, arremessando com o solo, sendo que a guerreira uniu as duas mãos no alto da cabeça e golpeia o tórax de Vali com violência.

Mais uma cratera surge no local, somando-se as várias crateras provocadas por ambos, enquanto erguia-se uma nuvem de poeira, sendo que a mesma é dissipada quando o guerreiro voa para o céu, sendo que Yukiko o segue, com o mesmo falando, sorrindo imensamente por baixo do elmo, embora sangrasse e muito.

\- Incrível! Eu sinto que mesmo que esteja ferida, não está no mesmo nível que esse Vali! Bem, vamos para um novo nível!

Então, ele se concentra e exclama:

\- Satan Lucifer Smasher!

A sua armadura se abriu para fora do abdômen, disparando um bombardeio maciço de poder que possuía uma cinza esbranquiçada e de jorro preto contra ela.

\- Vamos, Kin-chan!

\- Eh! Contra esse poder?! Não acho que chego aos pés dele.

\- Vou ajuda-la.

\- Bem, então, tudo bem. Acho que temos uma chance. – ela falava com muita incerteza.

A Half Dragon sabia que a sua amiga carecia de autoconfiança em uma luta, mesmo sendo poderosa, uma vez que ela era tão antiga quanto Thihexa, com ambos tendo surgido ao mesmo tempo.

Ela, Yukiko, era a sua primeira hospedeira e ela não se achava a altura de outras Sacred Gears que já tiveram inúmeros usuários. Nem mesmo ela, Kinkiba, sabia todas as suas habilidades. Elas tiveram que descobrir juntas e ainda descobriam.

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Yukiko falam juntos - Reequip (reequipar)! Heavenly cannon (Canhão celestial)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge um canhão portátil imenso com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que o canhão era prateado com tons de dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)! – Yukiko exclama.

Nisso, uma serpente gigantesca sai em direção ao céu, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho e passando a envolver a jovem, desaparecendo em um brilho, enquanto entrava no canhão que brilhava absurdamente.

\- Heavenly cannon (Canhão celestial)! Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!

Um símbolo mágico dourado de alvo surge no golpe avassalador em sua direção, sendo que o alvo não estava centralizado e sim, lateralmente.

Então, ela concentra o seu poder e dispara o canhão.

O choque do ataque de ambos gera um forte brilho e Vali sente algo passar pelo seu corpo. Era um poder imenso que o fez suar frio, pois, passou a alguns metros dele, desaparecendo no céu. Além do fator poder, possuía propriedades sagradas.

"Se isso tivesse te atingido em cheio..." – Albion comenta.

"Tive sorte"

"Não, companheiro. Ela que teve um controle absurdo e acertou o ataque lateralmente e não frontalmente, evitando assim que fosse em sua direção. Ela deve ter treinado violentamente, até mais do que você, se bobear."

"Ela é perfeita em todos os sentidos."

Enquanto o canhão desaparecia, com Vali se recuperando da surpresa, ele se concentra e exclama:

\- Satan Compression Divider!

Vali libera uma explosão de feixes brancos e negros na forma de um jato de brilho demoníaco, sendo que eles, instantaneamente, compactavam qualquer coisa capturada, várias vezes, até ser eliminada.

Yukiko é pega por esses feixes, sendo que ainda se recuperava da técnica e ele fala:

\- Declare derrota, que irei parar de usar a técnica!

Dentro do aglomerado de feixes, ela fala:

\- Não!

\- Se continuar você irá morrer!

\- Não vou morrer!

\- Que seja!

Então, ela brilha e quando ele olha para onde havia o brilho, apenas avista uma espécie de involucro em forma da jovem e antes que pudesse raciocinar, ele grita de dor, quando as suas asas quebram, com ele vendo o porrete dela, para depois ela golpeá-lo, afundando o seu punho no abdômen dele, que tenta reagir, apenas para levar um golpe na nuca com a mão dela.

Ele cai inconsciente em direção ao chão, com a forma Diablo Dragon sendo desfeita.

Yukiko o pega e o deita no chão, sendo que após alguns minutos, ele recobra a consciência e vê Yukiko, na sua forma humana sem armadura, sendo visível os seus ferimentos, sendo que uma névoa azul o cobria, com o mesmo sentindo que a dor passava e que as suas forças eram restauradas.

\- Eu sinto que os meus ferimentos estão sendo curados, assim como as minhas asas e que a minha força voltou.

Então, uma serpente dourada pequena alada aparece no ombro dela, tendo olhos azuis e fala:

\- É a neve da cura. Yukiko-chan está curando você.

\- Ela é a Kinkiba?

\- Sim. Ela sai da luva, mas, em uma forma bem pequena. O tamanho real dela é gigantesco, acredite. Ela é tão antiga como um ser chamado Trihexa. A diferença é que ela é pacifica e prefere muito mais saber as últimas fofocas a lutar. Por isso que disse a ela, que ela era poderosa. Afinal, pode ser considerada uma besta lendária.

\- Ser uma besta lendária, não quer dizer ser poderosa, Yukiko-chan. Eu não acho que sou tão poderosa assim. – a serpente murmura incerta – O fato de eu ser tão antiga quanto Trihexa, não quer dizer que sou tão poderosa quanto ela.

\- Eu acredito que seja poderosas e juntas vamos descobrir todos os seus poderes. Também quero um dia, libertar você e os outros de seus selamentos.

A serpente olha com adoração para Yukiko, esfregando a sua cabeça no rosto dela, recebendo um afago da jovem na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

O Hakuryuukou fica surpreso ao ver que ela era tão antiga quanto o 666, ou Trihexa e não pode deixar de mergulhar em recordações da perda daquele que era o mais próximo de uma figura paterna que teve e que se selou em um campo dimensional, junto de Sirzechs, Serafall e outros Yondais maou, assim como Michael, para eles enfrentarem 666, sem a batalha deles trazer consequências ao mundo. Um dia, eles iriam voltar. Tanto Vali quanto Issei, prometeram que iriam viver o suficiente para revê-los, quando eles eliminassem 666. Vali nunca teve um pai e chorou, sentindo uma dor lacerante, enquanto Azazel se juntava aos demais para enfrentarem 666. A dor da perda daquele que era como um pai foi devastador e ele ainda sentia a falta dele.

Se o albino pudesse voltar no tempo, teria impedido que matassem o bastardo do Rivezim, impedindo assim que o plano "B" dele se concretizasse, sendo que mais ninguém sabia disso, nem mesmo Diehauser sabia que com a morte dele, os selos proibidos que prendiam 666, seriam quebrados e a besta do apocalipse seria libertado. Na verdade, ninguém sabia, com exceção da Brigada do Kaos, que Trihexa foi encontrado.

Frente a esse plano de Rivezim, caso ele não conseguisse cumprir com o que desejava, iria preferir outra punição bem sofrível, com a garantia que ele fosse eterno, apenas para que Trihexa não fosse libertado. O requisito para manter esse monstro selado era a vida de Rivezim. Claro que faria questão de ser uma tortura eterna a ele.

Mas, não havia como voltar no tempo e avisar as contrapartes de todos do passado, sobre as consequências de matar Rivezim e que quando ele e Ddraig foram falar com a Kaiou-shin do tempo, Chornoa disse que isso estava destinado a acontecer e por isso, não podia ser alterado.

Nisso, Vali vê ela abrindo um portal e pegando neve com as mãos de algum lugar, com a mesma comendo a bola de neve, algumas vezes, ficando fascinado ao ver que os ferimentos dela se curavam.

\- Os Half Dragons podem curar o seus corpos devorando o seu elemento.

\- Ainda acho irresponsabilidade criar um half Dragon, após o último que tivemos, há milênios atrás. O Half Dragon, Acnologia. – Albion fala de dentro da manopla.

\- Como pode ver, ela não é um perigo e Acnologia sempre foi perverso desde criança. Inclusive, muitos pediram para que ele não fosse transformado em Half Dragon, mas, o pai dragão dele não ouviu. Bem, pagou com a sua vida e no final, quase que os dragões são todos extintos. Bem, foi o que a mãe dela contou. – Kinkiba fala.

Vali se concentra e uma versão chibi de Albion aparece, voando ao lado dele.

\- Kawai! – os olhos de Yukiko brilham e ela abraça Albion, esfregando a cabeça no pelo macio dele – Que fofinho!

Então, começa a afaga-lo, sendo que Kinkiba sentia ciúmes e também desce para o colo da amiga, que usa a outra mão para dar carinho na serpente.

\- Entendi... Por que não comeu neve antes?

\- Seria injustiça. Você não estava usando um método para se auto curar. Logo, não havia motivo para usar essa habilidade.

\- Você não usou a sua cauda em mim, com exceção, nas asas. Quer dizer, usou apenas nas minhas asas e não no meu corpo.

\- Sim. Eu tenho que tomar muito cuidado. A nossa caudada é preocupante. Por isso, preferi usar apenas nas asas. No seu corpo, podia provocar ruptura de órgãos importantes gerando uma hemorragia interna extrema e as lascas de ossos quebrados podiam perfurar órgãos vitais ou nobres, provocando a morte em poucos minutos. Nas asas não tem nenhum órgão vital e precisava impedir que usasse aquela técnica de novo. Só posso usar aquela técnica, uma vez, a cada trinta dias. Trintas dias é o tempo necessário para criar uma réplica do involucro, permitindo assim algo semelhante a troca de pele. No caso, do revestimento da armadura. É outra habilidade da Sacraed Gear dela.

\- Foi incrível. Isso fez com que eu ficasse estarrecido e permitiu a abertura da minha defesa. É uma técnica excelente para surpreender o adversário, além de salvar a sua vida. Por isso, não pediu rendição.

\- Bem, a gente ainda está descobrindo os poderes dela.

\- Como assim? – Albion arqueia o cenho, ainda curtindo o carinho.

\- Bem, eu sou a primeira usuária dela e mesmo ela não soube, inicialmente, todas as suas habilidades. Conforme o meu treinamento severo com três mestres, nos duas formos descobrindo os poderes da Sacraed Gear dela e ainda acredito que podemos ter mais descobertas. Como sou a primeira usuária dela, ela também não tem a autoconfiança de que é poderosa. Ela se acha inferior as outras Sacraed Gears e até tem lógica. Ela nunca havia lutado. A sua vida era espionar atrás de alguma fofoca.

\- Ela não se acha poderosa? Aquela técnica dela do cântico foi incrível. – Vali comenta.

\- Eu não sei... Acho que o maior mérito é de Yukiko-chan. – Kinkiba fala incerta.

\- Nunca pensei que veria uma Sacraed Gear com problemas de autoconfiança. Azazel iria adorar descobrir sobre você. – nisso, Vali fica triste.

\- O que aconteceu, Vali-kun? – ela cora ao ver que usou o sufixo "-kun".

Nisso, ele conta sobre a sua vida e o fato que Azazel o adotou, mesmo ele sendo descendente do Lúcifer original, o maior inimigo dos anjos e anjos caídos, com o Governador Grigori não se importando com a sua ascendência, como lhe explicou quando ele era criança e o questionou pelo fato de ter como ancestral o Lúcifer original, dando algo próximo a uma família que ele sempre almejou, lhe criando, o protegendo e o treinando, assim como nunca o corrompeu com a sua perversão, para depois falar do fato dos Yondais Maous, Michael e Azazel selarem o 666, liberado pelo bastardo do seu avô, com todos eles se sacrificando para detê-lo, acabando por serem selados também, sendo que ele e Issei haviam conseguido um enorme poder, mas, ninguém conseguiu quebrar o selo. Ele falou também que precisava de um poder anormal para destruir 666 e que era impossível.

\- Vou levar o problema a minha mãe adotiva, Yukihana.

\- Yukihana? Tida como a mão direita de Deus e Dragoa suprema da Justiça? – Albion pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Sim. Ela é perita em selamentos. Talvez, ela possa encontrar uma forma alternativa de resolver isso.

Vali olha emocionado para ela, que sorri, corando, sendo que ele fala:

\- Se ela conseguir ficarei em divida eterna com ela. Azazel é como um pai para mim. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que me deu uma família ao me adotar.

\- Yukiko-chan, antes de ir a sua mãe, podia comprar a revista? Estou ansiosa para ler. – Kinkiba pede suplicante.

\- Claro. – Yukiko fala sorrindo.

\- Yupiii! – a serpente abana a ponta da caudinha animada e mexe as suas asinhas.

\- Não se importa se passarmos em um lugar, antes?

\- Não. – ele fala sorrindo, sendo que achava ela linda e fofa quando corava.

Então, Albion voa para o ombro de Vali e ambos pegam carona no círculo mágico dela de transporte, sendo que eles param uma banca de jornal ao longe. A Half Dragon abre a carteira e paga ao pegar uma revista, colocando-a embaixo do braço, para depois, eles se transportarem no círculo mágico.

Então, eles chegam até uma mansão em um lugar gélido com Vali sentindo frio, sendo que ao entrarem, a temperatura não estava tão fria. Como Albion era peludo, ele não sentia frio.

Assim que entraram, Yukiko estende a revista e Kinkiba a abocanha e rapidamente, voa escada acima, com Vali comentando com uma gota:

\- Nunca imaginei que uma serpente se moveria tão rápido.

\- Novela e fofoca são assuntos sérios para ela. – Yukiko fala sorrindo, com uma gota na cabeça.

Então, ambos veem uma bela mulher descendo as escadas, sendo que a presença dela emana sabedoria e serenidade, revelando um semblante gentil.

\- Vejo que trouxe visitas, minha filha.

\- Sim, Kaa-chan.

\- Faz tempo que não nos vemos, Albion. Você e Ddraig encerraram a "machadinha de guerra"?

\- Por aí.

\- Isso é excelente, para vocês dois. Acredito que já fizeram a fusão, certo? Unindo dois dragões celestiais, teremos um poder imenso.

\- Sim. A senhora sabia disso? – Albion e Vali perguntam, surpresos.

\- Eu sabia. Afinal, vocês são os melhores amigos, assim como os maiores rivais. Essa era uma habilidade oculta nas suas Sacraed Gears. A união de dois dragões contrários. A união da Dominação e da Supremacia. Oh! Onde está a minha educação? Entrem, por favor, e sintam-se em casa.

Nisso, eles entram e sentam na sala, com algumas servas feitas de gelo servindo chá e biscoitos, enquanto Vali explicava o que ocorreu, assim como contou de sua vida e de como via Azazel.

\- Trihexa... Após todo o trabalho de Deus e eu o selarmos, ele... Acho que era inevitável. Tanto mal, não pode permanecer selado. Eu avisei Deus sobre isso. Mas, na época, era o melhor a se fazer.

\- A senhora pode fazer algo?

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer. Seria muita irresponsabilidade mexer em um selamento de campo dimensional que possuí em seu interior a besta do apocalipse. Preciso verificar todas as alternativas e traçar um plano, antes de mexer com tal ser. Vai demorar algum tempo. Preciso ver todas as opções possíveis e analisa-las, corretamente.

\- Muito obrigado. Vou ser eternamente grato a você.

\- Não precisa. Vou considerar um dever fazer algo em relação a Trihexa.

Então, eles conversam um pouco mais, sendo que Yukihana sorria animada a ideia de ter netos em algum momento do futuro, sendo que parabenizava a filha, em pensamento, pela escolha do companheiro, pergunta se ela não queria mostrar a Vali os domínios dela e a filha aceita, sorrindo timidamente para o Hakuryuukou. Albion achava que eles formavam um casal fofo e como ambos eram guerreiros, eles combinavam.

Alguns meses depois, sendo que nesse interim, Yukiko conheceu o time de Vali, o casal se dirigia, naquele instante, a uma cúpula onde seria realizado um torneio, recém-criado por Raiser, para rivalizar com o sistema de realeza, a fim de gerar novas emoções.

Afinal, por mais variações que tivessem as batalhas com realeza, o submundo precisava de novidade e eles importaram o torneio de luta dos humanos, adaptando ao submundo.

Era a terceira edição e dessa vez, seria Raiser, que seria enfrentado por último. Era um lugar, também, para se fazer apostas.

\- Eu adoraria participar. Porém, se eu fizer isso, terei grandes chances de enfrenta-la e você não quer revelar o seu poder real, o que acho uma excelente ideia.

\- Sim. O bastardo não pode saber do meu nível real. Só vou deixar uma das minhas asas a mostra. Somente essa. - nisso, ela mostra as suas asas de akuma.

\- Estou ansioso para ver o que fará com ele. – Vali fala, abraçado a Yukiko.

\- Será um massacre, nyah! – Kuroka exclama animada e se vira para os outros – Alguém se lembrou de trazer pipoca, nya?

Todos ficam com gotas, quando percebem que esqueceram as pipocas, para depois ficarem deprimidos.

Então, conforme entravam no domo, acabam avistando Issei, Tiamat e Kireiko, assim como os demais amigos de Issei, sendo que Vali estava com os seus amigos.

Issei não compreendia o motivo de ter sentido, há vários anos, que faltava algo, assim como não compreendia o motivo de querer matar Vali, por ele estar abraçado com a sua namorada, pelo que ele revelou um dia, prometendo apresenta-la. Com muito custo, Issei suprime um rosnado involuntário, enquanto estava confuso com o seu comportamento.

Vali notou a reação de Issei e achou estranho, sendo que ao erguer o punho, Issei demorou um pouco para retribuir e o albino pergunta preocupado:

\- O que houve Issei?

\- Está tudo bem, tou-chan? – Kireiko pergunta preocupada.

\- Sim.

Tiamat havia sentido os sentimento de seu companheiro, sendo que conforme olhava para Yukiko, podia detectar algumas semelhanças com Issei, embora julgasse que estava vendo coisas.

Yukiko sabia o motivo de seu pai agir dessa forma, pois, eram os instintos draconianos e esperava que ele não percebesse quem ela era e para isso, precisaria manter distância dele.

Afinal, não queria que o seu pai buscasse vingança. Raiser, Toujo, pai de Irina, Zeoticus e Venelana Gremory, eram as suas presas e teria prazer em estraçalhar eles. Ela poderia fazer isso, graças as suas asas, algo que o pacto nunca previu. Ao contrário do pai que está preso ao pacto, podendo sofrer as consequências de ir contra uma das regras acordadas no pacto, ela podia agir como desejasse, pois, o pacto não a compreenderia.

Vali apresenta todos a Yukiko, que procura agir normalmente, para depois entrarem, com a jovem se dirigindo ao local onde os desafiantes esperavam a sua vez. Raiser ficaria em uma cabine, observando as lutas, o que daria uma vantagem injusta, adicionado ao fato de que estaria descansado, ao contrário do seu oponente, que estaria exausto, após tantas lutas. Era tanta injustiça, que as apostas nunca compreendiam a batalha final. Apenas as demais.

A única forma de apostar seria contra um Phoenex, algo que ninguém faria, pois, era óbvio que venceria. Já os demais, era sempre uma incógnita.

Então, Kinkiba aparece, sendo que muitas mulheres acharam ela fofinha e a mesma pergunta a Tiamat, ansiosa:

\- Você perdoou o Ddraig? Afinal, se casou com o anfitrião dele.

\- Bem, não lembro o motivo de odiá-lo. Faz tanto tempo. Bem, não importa. Eu o perdoo mesmo não me lembrando. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Incrível! Essa é a fofoca suprema! Tiamat se casando com o anfitrião do Ddraig!

\- Kin-chan, se acalme. – Yukiko fala com uma gota, tentando aplacar a animação dela – Além disso, você tem que ficar oculta, amiga. Se lembra?

\- É mesmo! Desculpe! – ela exclama, desaparecendo na luva, que por sua vez, desaparecia da mão dela.

Nisso, eles olham para os lados, notando que ninguém percebeu Kinkiba.

Após alguns minutos, conforme entravam na construção, Issei comenta:

\- Estou surpreso de você não participar Vali.

\- Até queria, mas, não posso.

\- Como vai o treinamento e vida com Odin?

\- Ele me deu uma folga. De fato, ele me trata como um de seus filhos. Ele disse que eu ainda sou jovem demais para ficar confinado em Asgard. Portanto, quando não estou treinando, posso vim para cá.

\- Essa Yukiko é forte?

\- Quando enfrentei ela, eu perdi, mesmo usando o Diabolo Dragon. Ela é muito forte e experiente. – o albino fala – Além de fofa e linda.

Todos ficam estarrecidos ao saberem que ela derrotou Vali, que usava o Diabolo Dragon e que tinha nada mais, nada menos, do que doze asas, assim como Issei que tinha doze asas.

Issei não compreende o motivo de ainda sentir desejo de matar Vali ao imaginá-lo abraçado a Yukiko. Era algo incompreensível. Se ele namorasse a sua filha Kireiko, até teria lógica. Ele era super protetor e nunca aceitaria um macho junto de sua princesinha. Aliais, se dependesse dele, Kireiko morreria intocada.

Em virtude disso tudo eram sentimentos estranhos e incompreensíveis.

\- Vou apostar nela, nyah! Com certeza, vou ganhar um bom dinheiro.

\- Eu também.

Então, todos se entreolham e decidem apostar nela, quando houvesse as batalhas dela.

Após alguns minutos, os nomes aparecem nos telões e depois ocorre o sorteio, com Issei e os outros duvidando que era mesmo um sorteio.

Afinal, frente a injustiça com um membro do Phoenex relaxando para a batalha final, enquanto o desafiante está cansado das batalhas anteriores, eles não duvidavam de mais nada, enquanto tentavam compreender como o evento fazia sucesso e muitos acreditavam que era pelo sistema de aposta e que as lutas tinham poucas regras.

Os demais familiares dos Phoenix condenavam o que Raiser fez, pois, era muito injusto e o mesmo prometeu que pararia de competir no próximo.

Conforme as lutas avançavam, Yukiko continha os seus poderes, sendo que Issei e os outros notaram que ela estava ocultando o seu real potencial, com Vali confirmando a suspeita deles.

Conforme apostavam em Yukiko, ganhavam a aposta e cada vez mais, tinham direito. Até Kireiko, usou a sua mesada para apostar, ganhando um bom dinheiro.

Raiser olhava a jovem e notava que era linda. De fato, a simples presença dela o excitava e imaginava tendo-a para si. Para conseguir isso, precisaria ter uma aposta e ele estava confiante de seu nível, já que ela era medíocre a seu ver, sem ele saber que ela estava ocultando o seu poder real.

Após várias lutas, fingindo acumular cansaço, a batalha final é anunciada:

\- Agora, teremos a luta final! Yukiko versus Raiser Phoenix! Devo lembra-los que somente podem apostar contra Raiser.

Rapidamente, Issei e os amigos dele, apostam contra Raiser, surpreendendo o akuma responsável pelas apostas. Os demais que acompanhavam as batalhas achavam o grupo louco de apostar nela, já que para eles, ela parecia bem inferior a Raiser, sendo que não sabiam que ela na verdade limitou as suas técnicas, assim como usou selos de poder, além de fingir lutar com dificuldade.

Raiser chega através de um círculo mágico na arena, sendo que era proibido o uso e lágrimas de fênix, surgindo assim mais uma regra injusta.

Ele estava tão confiante em sua vitória que fala:

\- Vamos fazer uma aposta privada entre nós?

\- Aposta? – ela finge inocência.

\- Sim. Se eu vencer, poderei fazer o que quiser com você e terá que aceitar. Se você vencer, poderá fazer o que quiser comigo e terei que aceitar.

\- Ninguém vai se intrometer e não terá consequências, caso eu ganhe? – ela pergunta fingindo ansiedade, disfarçando o seu ódio e desejo de trucida-lo.

\- Sim. Todos ouviram a nossa aposta. O meu clã e todos os demais não irão fazer nada.

\- Entendo. Eu aceito, com uma condição.

\- Qual?

\- A regra da lágrima de fênix permanece. Mas, as outras parcas regras serão esquecidas nessa luta.

\- Bem, se deseja... Eu aceito as condições. Juiz! Anule todas as regras, menos as lágrimas de fênix!

\- Senhor, tem certeza?

\- Sim.

\- As regras estão anuladas, com exceção das lágrimas de fênix.

\- Seu irmão está pensando com a cabeça de baixo, de novo. Eu consigo sentir que ela está ocultando algo e temo que ela seja mais poderosa do que ele, pois, aí teria chance de vencer e se isso acontecer, nós estaremos de mãos atadas. – o pai de Riser comenta ao outro filho.

\- Sinceramente, não me importo. Ele desonra a nossa família.

\- É o seu irmão. – o pai fala, seriamente.

\- Eu não tenho irmão. Só uma irmã mais nova.

De volta a arena, Yukiko fala:

\- Espero que cumpra com a sua parte. Vou fazer questão de cobrar. Então, as poucas regras para essa luta, com exceção das lágrimas, estão anuladas, correto?

\- Sim. Inclusive a palavra rendição. Sabe que sem as regras, posso até deixa-la nua, sem consequências.

\- Sim. Eu sei.

Issei sentia uma raiva imensa de Riser ao pensar em Yukiko nua. Ele se revoltava com humilhações desse tipo. Somente estranhava o seu sentimento, pois, o seu ódio estava mais intenso. Ele queria matar Raiser da pior forma possível que conseguisse imaginar, sendo que isso passava pela mente de Vali, também.

\- Ela está arriscando demais. – Asia comenta, preocupada.

\- Não está e Raiser vai se arrepender de aceitar esse termo. Sinceramente, quero vê-lo destroçado. – Vali comenta.

\- Eu também. – o Hyoudou fala, rosnando.

Raiser faz surgir as suas asas de chamas e concentra o seu poder, falando arrogantemente:

\- Vou derreter as suas roupas e deixa-la nua! Tome isso!

Ele lança uma rajada intensa de chamas que encobre a quebra dos selos de poder dela, que gera uma fina camada de névoa em volta dela, com o Phoenix ficando estarrecido ao ver que não conseguia queimar a roupa e Yukiko fala sarcasticamente:

\- É tudo o que pode fazer? De fato, é um yakitori, segundo Issei. Suas chamas são patéticas. – ela fala sarcasticamente.

Irado, Raiser continua usando ataques de fogo, ficando irado ao ver que não fazia efeito, sendo que começou a soca-la e depois, deu um chute no abdômen dela, a lançando com violência para trás, para depois usar a sua técnica mais forte.

Após alguns minutos, o sorriso dele some, sendo que o público fica estarrecido ao ver que não aconteceu nada com ela e que na verdade, ela meramente espana o pó de sua roupa e fala:

\- Repito. Você é patético. Tem alguma outra técnica?

\- Sua...!

Ele começa a socar o corpo dela, assim como dar chutes e joelhadas, consecutivas, além de cotoveladas, inclusive jogando o corpo dela para o alto, para depois voar e acertar ela fortemente no estomago, a atirando para baixo, abrindo uma cratera considerável.

Ele pousa com as suas asas de fogo e fica estarrecido quando ela sai do buraco, exibindo seis pares de asas, num total de doze asas. Tinha uma dourada, uma alva, quase que translucida que reluzia, sendo que ele sentia o poder sagrado, assim como as outras asas dela, outra de penas também, que emanava um poder sagrado, tal como a dourada, as asas de anjo caído, asas de dragão vermelho e asas de akuma.

Ocorre um murmúrio geral e a balburdia aumenta, sendo que Vali não se surpreende, enquanto que Issei e os outros se surpreenderam, pois, asas sagradas seriam impossíveis de serem encontradas junto de asas caídas e de akuma. Era simplesmente impossível.

O Yondai Maou remanescente, após ser informado por seus servos, liga a teve e observa a arena, sendo que foi informado das condições da batalha.

Na Facção dos anjos caídos, Shemhazai, o atual Governador dos anjos Caídos, estava ao lado de sua esposa Akuma, com ela tendo uma criança de quatro anos no colo que ressonava, sendo híbrida de akuma e de Anjo caído. Ao seu lado, estava o Vice-governador, Barakiel, que ficou estarrecido ao ver na teve as asas. Rossweisse, sua esposa, sendo que se casaram há alguns meses, fica surpresa, também.

No Tenkai, eles tinham um sistema especial de televisão e graças ao pacto, conseguiam imagens do submundo e viram as asas dela.

\- Gabriel-sama, essas asas... Quer dizer, como é possível? – uma anja pergunta estarrecida.

\- É impossível. Mas, por algum motivo, com ela se tornou possível. Isso significa que ela não é contemplada pelo Pacto. Ela pode fazer o que desejar sem consequências e creio que todos os demais que conhecem os termos do Pacto, sabem disso. Ela não pode ser classificada no pacto. – Gabriel fala pensativa.

Na sala do Governador dos anjos caídos, o Vice-governador Baraquiel comenta com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto estava abraçado a sua esposa, Rossweisse:

\- Não sei como isso é possível, mas, será divertido assistir essa luta e se de fato, ele aceitou tais regras por pensar com a cabeça de baixo, Raiser vai se ferrar. Acho que vou pedir uma pipoca. O que acha, meu amor?

\- Eu adoraria.

\- E você, amigo?

\- Eu adoraria. Você quer também, meu amor? – Shemhazai pergunta amorosamente a sua esposa.

\- Sim, meu amor. – ela sorri lindamente.

Por um intercomunicador, ele chama um anjo caído e faz o pedido, com o mesmo se prontificando a trazer, enquanto saía respeitosamente da sala.

De volta ao submundo, no domo de batalhas, Raiser fica estarrecido e luta para processar o que via, pois, era impossível, sendo que enfim sente o grande poder dela como uma onda opressora, sendo sentida em todo o estádio. Muitos correm para apostar contra Raiser, mas, descobrem que as apostas foram fechadas e era impossível apostar contra ele.

\- Mas... como? Quer dizer...

\- Espero que esteja preparado, seu bastardo. – ela fala cada palavra com ódio – Não me reconhece?

Ele estreita os olhos e depois os arregala, exclamando:

\- Você!

\- Bem, creio que é a minha vez, certo? – ela pergunta com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios.

\- Não vou permitir! Tome isso! – nisso, ele faz surgir vários círculos mágicos vermelhos – Jigoku no honoo (地獄の炎- chamas do inferno)!

Yukiko sorri e pousa na arena, passando a engolir as chamas, sobre o olhar estarrecido de todos, sendo que Ddraig exclama:

\- Uma Half Dragon! Era esse o segredo, Albion?

\- Sim. Queríamos surpreender vocês.

\- Half dragon? – Shirone pergunta.

\- Um ser que foi transformado em dragão. Seus ossos, músculos e pele, assim como os demais órgãos se tornaram dracônicos. Inclusive, eles podem assumir a forma de um dragão. Uma diferencial deles, é que eles podem criar compartimentos diversos para devorar outros elementos, sem ser a sua base. Claro que depois ficam muito mal e costumam ficar de cama, por comer um elemento que não é seu. Mas, após passar essa fase, passam a adquirir a habilidade de devorar tal elemento e não obstante, quando eles comem um elemento, eles recuperam os seus poderes. – Tannin, que estava na forma semelhante a humana, explican, sendo que estava junto de Serafall Leviathan, que era sua esposa e que havia recusado o camarote de honra para ficar com os seus amigos.

\- O último Half Dragon, surgiu no início dos tempos e causou a morte de inúmeros dragões, até que foi detido. O seu nome era Acnologia. Desde então, meio que se tornou um tabu a técnica de criar Half Dragons. Um já foi o suficiente. Além disso, só existe um dragão com asas sagradas. Mas, ninguém sabe onde ela mora. – Ddraig fala, seriamente.

O mesmo está na forma semelhante a humana, junto de Xenovia, sendo que estavam noivos.

\- Quem é? – Kiba pergunta, sendo que Shirone, atualmente com dezoito anos, era a sua noiva.

\- Yukihana, a dragoa suprema da justiça e mão direita de Deus. No passado, voava no Tenkai com os anjos. Parece que após o desaparecimento de Deus e o ataque a seu companheiro, ela se auto exilou, por assim dizer. Aliais, o companheiro dela é um serafim, que manipula a água e o gelo. – Albion fala, sendo que assumiu a sua forma semelhante a humana e estava junto de sua noiva, Irina Shidou.

\- O Half Dragon, lembra nós, dragon slayers. – Wendy comenta animada – Não sabia que existiam versões de Dragon Slayers aqui. Inclusive, um Acnologia, que fez o mesmo do que era do meu universo.

Asia estava com Fafinir, em sua forma humana. Ambos haviam se casado há alguns meses e Asia estava grávida de dois meses.

Akeno ficava triste ao ver os casais, pois, era inevitável não se lembrar do seu amado Azazel, que teve que selar ele e os outros Yondai Maous, Michael, assim como os outros Deuses de mitologias diversas, para deterem Trihexa. Ela jurou a si mesmo que iria esperar para sempre o retorno do seu amado e sorriu consigo mesma, ao se recordar que passou a orar, também, pelo retorno dele.

Em uma mansão, Sona, junto de Sairaorg, seu marido, assistiam o massacre, comendo pipoca, sendo o mesmo para as suas ex-realezas, já que todos eles compraram a sua liberdade e eram livres, sendo que continuavam amigos e se divertiam assistindo. Saji estava abraçado com Victria, com ambos trocando beijos mais ao fundo. Eles estavam casados há alguns meses e sempre agradeciam a técnica que permitia a eles ficarem fora nas manoplas.

De volta a arena, ela continua engolindo as chamas e fala, após devorar todas:

\- Chama isso de chamas infernais? É uma ofensa chamar isso de chamas infernais, yakitori. Está mais para "fogueirinha de acampamento". Já lidei com chamas muito mais fortes que a sua.

Nisso, todos riem com o "fogueirinha de acampamento", enquanto Raiser rosnava, frente ao fato dela menosprezar as suas chamas.

Quando ele ia esbravejar, ele perde a fala, pois, Yukiko, não obstante, se transforma em uma dragoa imensa, cujo tamanho podia rivalizar com o de Ophis, sendo que ela o prende com a sua pata, abrindo as mandíbulas, passando a absorver as chamas de Raiser, com o mesmo ficando desesperado quando as suas asas de chamas desapareceram, sendo que ela recita algumas palavras e entra com as garras no corpo dele, tirando uma espécie de centelha que engole.

Ela desfaz a sua transformação e quando o Phoenix iria exclamar que se rendia, ela arranca a língua dele e depois, quebra o seu maxilar, com o mesmo ficando aterrorizado ao ver que não se regenerava, sendo que ela faz surgir selos nele, no seu corpo e na sua cabeça, com Raiser ficando estarrecido ao ver que está imobilizado.

\- Bem, eu venci, pois, você ia pedir rendição. Agora, vou exercitar o meu direito – ela olha para arena – recomendo que tirem as crianças daqui, agora.

Muitos saem da arena com os seus filhos. Irina, que não gostava de ver cenas sangrentas, principalmente após virar anjo, se propõe a retirar Kireiko, que reclama, enquanto saía com a anja.

No Tenkai, os anjos desligaram a teve para não verem o massacre unilateral.

No Submundo, mais precisamente no Domo de batalhas, Vali comenta:

\- Eu queria ter pipoca aqui.

\- Creio que você não é o único que quer pipoca. Ver um bastardo como ele se ferrar, não tem preço. – Albion comenta, olhando a sua namorada se retirar do local, assim como, várias crianças, acompanhadas dos responsáveis por elas.

\- Pipoca? Isso é fácil!

Ravel Phoenix exclama e pega seu celular, para depois falar, quando alguém atende do outro lado, pedindo pipocas, contando todos que queriam e falando a quantidade.

Ela encerra a ligação e após dois minutos, surgem vários servos por círculos mágicos, trazendo vários sacos de pipoca, entregando para todos, para depois se retirarem.

\- Agora, podemos comer pipoca! – Ravel sorri.

\- Valeu, Ravel! – Bikou fala, enquanto se servia.

Todos agradecem a ela e começam a se servir.

Após alguns minutos, Yukiko fala:

\- Bem, vamos começar? Vou quebrar cento e cinquenta ossos, além de outras torturas, dezoito vezes e mais um ano, adicional. Como merece um bônus, adicionarei mais um. Ah! Eu esqueci. Outros inocentes sofreram. Preciso adicionar mais cinco. Dará um total de vinte e cinco vezes. Um dos selos que usei em você amplia a sua dor em dobro e o outro selo impede que fique inconsciente pela dor e que perca a sua sanidade. Mas, antes...

Ela estica as suas asas sagradas sobre o Phoenix, o queimando, fazendo o mesmo gritar abafado por estar sem língua, para depois, ela castrar ele, lentamente, sendo que em seguida, esmaga um ossinho de cada vez, começando pelos da mão, evitando ossos que ficavam em regiões nobres do corpo, para que ele não morresse. Após quebrar os ossos, ela arranca o couro cabeludo dele, para em seguida, arrancar a sua pele e quando ele chegava perto de morrer, ela usava neve azul, o curando e assim se segue por várias horas, até que fosse feito vinte e cinco vezes consecutivas, a tortura e posterior cura.

Issei, não compreendia porque sentia orgulho de Yukiko. Já, Vali, murmura maravilhado:

\- Tão fofo...

Todos os outros olham estarrecidos para ele, tentando compreender onde estava o "fofo". O que ela fazia era absurdamente brutal.

Issei olha para Ash e comenta:

\- A sua cegueira está se espalhando.

\- Hein? – Ash pergunta arqueando o cenho – Como assim?

Ele olha por um tempo, para depois suspirar e falar:

\- Deixa para lá.

\- Ainda bem que ela permitiu que os pais tirassem os filhos. – Xenovia comenta, aliviada.

Após horas, com as pessoas ouvindo os ossos sendo esmagados, com o couro cabeludo e pele arrancadas, sendo que ela ergueu uma barreira potente em volta deles, ela fala:

\- Sabe, eu desenvolvi uma técnica final para bastardos como você. Você sabia que um corpo humano, possuí, em média, noventa e sete mil quilômetros de veias, artérias e vasos capilares e se fôssemos alinhar, elas dariam duas voltas e meia em torno da Terra? - Raiser arregala os olhos - Acredite. A dor que você sentiu nessas sessões, não pode ser comparada ao que vai sentir agora, bastardo. Você sentirá a dor e depois a morte, lentamente, o envolvendo. Você vai sentir que está sendo queimado de dentro para fora, enquanto está impotente.

Ela se concentra e exclama ao surgir um selo mágico na frente dela. Raiser queria gritar, mas, estava imobilizado.

\- Satsubatsu Mugura (殺伐葎 - Vinhas sanguinárias)!

Então, espécies de vinhas negras finíssimas, criadas por magia, entram pela pele dele, sendo visível o sofrimento em seu corpo, sendo que ela desfaz o selo que o mantinha paralisado e ele começa a se contorcer, gritando, tentando rasgar a sua pele em puro desespero, até que ela cria algemas douradas, através de selos mágicos, retendo as mãos dele no chão. Ele se debatia e se contorcia, além de gritar em agonia, com a sua garganta ficando em carne viva, sendo que dura várias horas, para depois, quase morrendo, ao terminar, ela murmurar palavras, com as vinhas forçando a sua saída em um grande volume de uma só vez, estraçalhando pedaços dele, começando pelas extremidades, sendo de forma bem lenta e lacerante, com as vinhas forçando a sua saída. Ela toma cuidado de fazer tudo sem atingir nenhum órgão vital.

\- Preciso pegar algumas dicas com ela. Ela é uma mestra. Decidi que era será a minha sensei na arte da tortura. – Akeno fala emocionada – Espero que ela me aceite como discípula. Ela é a minha inspiração.

\- Eu também espero que ela me dê umas dicas. Ela usa técnicas incríveis. Espero que ela me ensine essa técnica com vinhas. É perfeita. – Wendy murmura maravilhada.

\- Eu também espero aprender essa técnica. Ela é maravilhosa.

\- Ela ficou mais fofa ainda. – Vali murmura apaixonado.

Todos os demais olham para ele com gotas na cabeça, tentando compreender aonde havia a fofura no que ela fazia. Eles também suavam frio com os comentários de Wendy e Akeno, que conversavam entre si, comentando sobre os métodos que Yukiko usava, sendo que pensavam em usino, enquanto sentiam o sangue gelar:

"Elas são assustadoras"

Esse também era o pensamento das pessoas em volta deles que se afastam temerosas, dos mesmos.

\- A cegueira dele é mais séria do que eu pensava. Está no mesmo nível do Ash. – Issei murmura em um suspiro.

De volta a arena, eles observam ela se concentrado, com uma intensa nevasca a envolvendo em forma de um ciclone e mesmo em lugares afastados da arena, o frio era próximo do congelante e muitos akumas tiveram que usar círculos mágicos para se aquecerem, com todos ficando estarrecidos, enquanto ela unia as duas mãos em cima da cabeça, para depois exclamar, ao abaixar:

\- Reido (零度 - Zero absoluto)! Aurora Execution (オーロラエクスキューション - Execução aurora)!

No Tenkai, Gabriel e outros anjos que ligaram a teve, após Baraquiel ligar e falar que a cena da tortura terminou, assistiam a técnica de gelo e murmuram:

\- Essa técnica... Não pode ser...

\- Sim. É de Camus. Pelo visto, ela foi adotada por Yukihana. – Gabriel comenta.

De volta a arena, Raiser e suas partes são congeladas, sendo que depois, Yukiko se transforma em um dragão imenso e voa para o universo, sendo que balança a sua cauda que tinha um poderoso porrete na ponta, espatifando Raiser em minúsculos pedaços, para depois usar as asas para espalhar pelo universo, dispersando-o, sabendo que ele estava vivo e que sentiria as dores lacerantes da separação de seu corpo pelo resto da eternidade.

De volta a arena, o juiz se refaz a muito custo e a declara vencedora, com a mesma pegando o prêmio, sendo que Issei e os outros, incluindo Vali, vão pegar o seu dinheiro, pois, ganharam a aposta.


	7. Convite e Segunda chance

**Capítulo 7 - Convite e Segunda Chance**

Capítulo 7: Convite e Segunda Chance

Logo após eles saírem do domo e se encontrarem com Yukiko fora dele Wendy e Akeno começaram a implorar, para ela ensinar a técnica "suprema de tortura" a elas, fazendo-a ficar com uma gota. Issei rosnou levemente quando Vali beijou Yukiko enquanto acariciava suas orelhas fazendo um barulhinho fofo. Kireiko se aproximou de Yukiko.

Kireiko (com um rosto fofo): Yukiko-chan posso te chamar de "onee-chan"? (Issei ergue uma sombrancelha)

Yukiko: Claro imouto-chan. (olha para Issei) Se o seu pai não se incomodar é claro.

Issei (sorri): Não me incomoda.

Ddraig (pensativo): Ela lembra muito o Issei. Será que...

Wendy: Ei! Yukiko-chan o que acha de você e o Vali virem a nossa casa para conhecer nossa boneca de tortura? (todos ficam com gotas menos Ash)

Yukiko (gota): Boneca de tortura? (Issei tampa os ouvidos de Kireiko que faz beicinho)

Ash (secamente): Ela se chama Lucy e tentou matar nossa filha Kazehana que naquela época era a caçula. (sorriso maldoso) Como achamos que matá-la seria misericordioso decidimos fazê-la nossa boneca de tortura.

Akeno: Ara, ara. (sorriso sádico) Ela grita muito alto.

Wendy: Vai querer vir? Você pode me ensinar essa técnica e eu te ensino outras formas de causar dor em alguém.

Yukiko: O Vali-kun pode vir?

Ash: Claro. Ele tem estômago para isso... ao contrário de certas pessoas exageradas. (a maioria desvia o olhar enquanto Issei manda um olhar para Ash e Vali murmurando: "Cegos.") Bem venha conosco. (ele ergue uma mão e um portal se abre para a surpresa de Yukiko)

De acordo com as informações de Yukihana o meio saiyajin não podia fazer isso anos atrás. Era óbvio que ele havia recebido alguns upgrades.

Wendy (nota o olhar dela): Eu e Ash-kun não vivemos nessa dimensão. Na minha dimensão os Half Dragons como você seriam os Dragon Slayers como eu.

Vali: Eu já passei pelos portais do Ash antes Yukiko-chan. (manda um olhar divertido para Ash) São 90% seguros.

Ash (corado): Ainda está me zombando disso? Eu já disse que era inexperiente naquela época!

Vali (divertido): Isso não muda o fato que fomos parar em um mundo devastado por deuses Ash.

Ash: Era parte da missão e resolvemos tudo não?

Vali: Só descobrimos que essa era a missão quando a Chronoa-sama chegou lá para nos buscar.

Ash: Não ouvi você reclamar durante a luta.

Vali: Foi divertido chutar os traseiros deles e a cara deles quando revelei que era um dragão. (divertido) Isso você tem de concordar.

Ash (sorri): É acho que tem razão. (se vira para Wendy e Yukiko) Primeiro as damas. (Wendy e Yukiko se passam pelo portal e em seguida ele e Vali)

Earth Land:

Yukiko: Que lugar incrível. (observando o céu com admiração) Não tem as impurezas poluentes da minha dimensão.

Wendy: Earth Land ainda está descobrindo sobre a tecnologia. E os avanços são muito cuidadosos com o meio ambiente.

Os quatro então caminham em direção a casa dos Ketchum Marvell. Lá eles encontram duas miniaturas de Ash e Wendy dormindo no sofá sendo vigiados por um jovem de cabelos azuis espetados parecido com Ash, e uma loira de olhos verdes. Os dois notaram os quatro.

Mavis: Yo minna. Quem é a convidada?

Ash: A companheira do Vali. Se chama Yukiko.

Yukiko (acena respeitosamente): Prazer em conhecê-los.

Ichigo: Idem.

Wendy: Ichigo e Mavis-chan poderiam levar Kyoko e Hayato para os quartos deles? (sorriso maldoso) Vou levar a Yukiko-chan para conhecer a Lucy.

Ichigo: Claro hahau-ê. Divirtam-se. (ele e Mavis pegam os pequenos e saem da sala)

Wendy (abre a sala de torturas): Lucy-chan... (a loira olha para a azulada ficando pálida) Eu trouxe uma amiga para ajudar a te torturar!

Lucy: Por favor não!

Yukiko se perguntou se Wendy já não havia torturado a loira o suficiente. E se a azulada estivesse naquilo só por puro prazer e não mais punir aquela que queria machucar a sua filha? Ela decidiu fazer algo antes por garantias.

Yukiko: Antes de começar a torturá-la posso ver as memórias dela? (Wendy está mais ocupada pegando "brinquedos" então acena positivamente sem nem prestar atenção) Obrigado. (seus olhos brilham e ela rosna ao ver as memórias dela) Podemos começar?

Wendy (sorri): Vali você escolheu uma ótima companheira! (as duas começam a torturar Lucy)

Ash (sorrindo): Elas são fofas não? (suspira apaixonado enquanto Wendy arranca lentamente um olho de Lucy)

Vali (sorri suspirando): Com certeza Ash. (Yukiko estoura uma das pernas de Lucy) Com certeza.

Enquanto isso os gritos de Lucy só não eram ouvidos fora da sala pois a mesma era a prova de som. Horas mais tarde os quatro saíram da sala satisfeitos. Eles encontraram Ichigo e Mavis no sofá novamente mas agora estavam numa sessão de amassos.

Ash tossiu atraindo a atenção de ambos fazendo-os corarem. Yukiko decidiu que seria estranho se ela não fosse curiosa e perguntou como eles podiam viajar entre dimensões. Os dois começaram a explicar suas origens para ela.

Ash de início era um simples Treinador Pokémon meio saiyajin que não sabia de suas origens. A Kaioshin do Tempo contou para ele e então pediu a ele para que ajudasse Trunks na Patrulha do Tempo. Afinal havia épocas que Trunks não podia ir como por exemplo: antes dele nascer.

(Red: No Xenoverse 1 o Mirai Trunks só nos ajuda uma vez o que eu achei burrice. Tá legal que ele não podia aparecer antes de Cell mas depois a história é diferente né?)

Wendy se juntou depois e Issei em seguida quando eles tiveram a sua primeira grande missão. Os dois contaram sobre os eventos com Sonic, Caos Perfeito e Shadow. Yukiko sorriu ao ouvir que foi aquilo que ajeitou seu pai nos eixos.

Se a Kaioshin não tivesse convocado talvez nem ela ou Kireiko existissem afinal Issei teria morrido de sua doença. Finalmente ela e Vali perceberam que era hora deles saírem. Ash abriu outro portal e novamente o Hakuryuukou fez uma piada para Ash mandá-los ao lugar certo.

O meio saiyajin rebateu dizendo para ele calar a boca se não quisesse parar no Deserto do Saara sozinho. Depois que eles o atravessaram ficaram surpresos de estar na Cupúla do Tempo. A Kaioshin os notou sorrindo.

Vali: O Ash nos mandou para o lugar errado Chronoa-sama.

Chronoa (rindo): Na verdade eu os trouxe aqui. (olha para Yukiko) Vali eu preciso conversar com sua companheira em particular um pouco.

Vali: Tudo bem. Trunks está aqui?

Chronoa: Na sala de treino 15. (o albino acena, dá um beijo em Yukiko e sai)

Yukiko (respeitosamente): O que deseja comigo Chronoa-sama?

Chronoa (sorri): Você está fazendo justiça Yukiko... Hyoudou. (a dragoa arregala os olhos antes de começar a golpear Chronoa em alta velocidade mas a mesma bloqueia todos os golpes)Você tem uma boa velocidade e força. (séria) Eu não irei revelar o seu segredo Yukiko-chan.

Yukiko: Quer algo em troca por isso?

Chronoa: Não. (um cristal se aproxima e ela sorri ao ver a cena de um pai levando sua filha ao altar de casamento) Eu quero te oferecer um lugar na Patrulha do Tempo.

Yukiko: Eu teria de trabalhar ao lado do meu pai? Ele pode descobrir nosso parentesco.

Chronoa: Vocês dois não trabalhariam juntos muitas vezes. As missões que eu daria para você seriam mais "solo" por assim dizer.

Yukiko: Entendo. Posso pensar?

Chronoa (sorri): O tempo que precisar.

Yukiko: Mais uma coisa... Meu pai vai...

Chronoa (triste): Eu não posso revelar isso infelizmente.

Yukiko (sorri triste): No fundo eu sabia que você diria isso.

Dias mais tarde no Makai:

Kyousuke: Então você é o meu novo colega?

Yami Issei: O que você acha?

Kyousuke: Acho que você é um imbecil por se concentrar apenas em peitos de mulher. (sorriso pervertido) Tudo bem elas são gostosas e é uma delícia pegar naquelas esferas... (tom sério) Mas pensar apenas nisso? Estou feliz que o DNA que recebi foi de um Issei guerreiro e não um pervertido como você.

Yami Issei (rosna): Ora seu... (para a surpresa de Kyousuke ele materializa uma Boosted Gear negra)

Kyousuke (curioso): O que é isso?

Demigra: A nova Boosted Gear que fiz para ele. Tem o espiríto de Acnologia selado.

Kyousuke (divertido): Interessante. (pensa) Eu deveria contar a Chronoa-sama sobre isso...

Em outro universo Kyousuke teria matado Sherry acabando efetivamente com suas chances de redenção. Porém nessa na primeira vez que eles se viram ele fez algo que o diferenciou de sua outra versão. Ele a marcou efetivamente ligando as almas de ambos.

Flash Back On:

Kyousuke odiava muitas coisas mas a principal coisa que ele odiava no momento? Sua confusão em relação a sua companheira a humana Sherry Blendy, maga da guilda Lamia Scale. Ele havia a conhecido num bar engolindo uma garrafa de cerveja para afogar as magoás.

Sentindo como se algo a puxasse para ela e perguntou a ela fingindo preocupação o que havia acontecido. Ela começou a desabafar com ele tudo o que havia acontecido com ela com ele bebendo e supreendentemente, prestando atenção. Uma hora mais tarde os dois estavam na cama de Sherry fazendo sexo.

Ao final do ato ela estava dormindo sorrindo o abraçando que apenas sorriu satisfeito pelo sexo. Ele sentiu um sentimento de paz ao ver seu sorriso o que o fez sacudir a cabeça irritado. Com o passar do tempo entre os treinos para matar seus "doadores de DNA" e as missões de Demigra ele a visitava.

Os dois saíam e a vendo sorrir e rir com coisas bobas só aumentava aquele sentimento de paz. Certa vez uma mago das trevas invadiu um restaurante durante um encontro deles. Kyousuke estava mais interessado em terminar sua refeição do que enfrentá-lo quando o imbecil acertou um relâmpago negro em Sherry.

Ele havia arregalado os olhos de horror ao ver Sherry chorando de dor com as ondas elétricas. Ele havia se levantado e começado a espancar o mago furioso. O mesmo só não havia acabado morto pois Sherry havia colocado uma mão em seu ombro implorando para parar.

O ruivo rosnou tentando entender o era aquele sentimento. Ao mesmo tempo ele se lembrava de uma missão que o envolvia em uma dimensão cheia de heróis. Lá ele devia ajudar um palhaço maluco a derrotar seu inimigo um cara que se vestia de morcego.

Kyousuke tinha de admitir que para um homem sem poderes o "Cavaleiro Negro" era bem badass. Quando ele descobriu que o plano do palhaço era explodir um orfanato cheio de crianças ele notou que uma tinha os cabelos cor de rosa, como o de Sherry. Ele rapidamente jogou a bomba longe mas para garantir que seu mestre não pensasse que ele estava ficando mole Kyousuke, jogou a bomba num lar de idosos.

As pessoas de lá estavam morrendo então não tinha problema certo? Claro ele foi punido por Demigra por atrapalhar o plano. Ele o chicoteou assim como o espancou gritando para ele nunca mais estragar os seus planos.

Kyousuke: No final das contas eu só estou ficando mais confuso. (nota que a porta do apartamento de Sherry aberta) Ela nunca deixa a porta aberta... (sente o cheiro de sangue dela) Sherry! (corre para dentro e muito para o seu horror a vê numa poçaa do próprio sangue inconsciente e nua no chão) SHERRY! (chora em desespero cobrindo-a com sua jaqueta e pegando em seus braços) O que aconteceu aqui?

Flash Back de Meia Hora Atrás:

Sherry (num vestido vermelho sangue de verão): Será que o Kyousuke-kun vai gostar? (se olhando num espelho quando alguém bate em sua porta) Eu já vou! (corre até a porta e fica irritada ao ver Lyon) O que você quer Vastia?

Lyon (de cenho franzido): Juvia está com o Fullbuster.

Sherry: Que bom para ela. (feliz pela azulada de cabelos claros ter ficado com seu amor e pensa) Talvez eu possa chamá-la junto de Gray-san para um encontro duplo comigo e o Kyousuke-kun?

Lyon: E você sabe o que isso significa... (tenta tocar os seios dela mas ela dá um tapa em sua mão) Que merda é essa Sherry?

Sherry (estreita os olhos): Eu nunca mais vou me deitar com você Vastia! Eu finalmente encontrei alguém que é dez vezes o homem que você só pode sonhar em ser! (sorri) E a melhor parte? Ele me ama!

Na verdade Kyousuke ainda não havia dito que a amava mas ela tinha certeza que em breve ele diria isso para ela. Lyon ficou furioso com a recusa da rosada e cobriu seu punho com gelo antes de acertá-la no estômago. Ela ficou chocada com o ataque surpresa nunca esperando que o Vastia atacaria uma colega de guilda.

Ele então começou a espancá-la se aproveitando que Sherry não possuía muito conhecimento de combate corpo a corpo. Quando ele terminou por puro despeito rasgou o vestido e a roupa intíma que ela usava olhando para seu corpo machucado e nu, maliciosamente divertido. Ele então foi embora correndo dali.

De volta as horas atuais:

Kyousuke (corre para o apartamento de Chelia e Daisuke): Chelia! Por favor esteja aí! (desesperado)

Chelia (surge num roupão sonolenta): O que... (arregala os olhos ao ver Sherry sangrenta)

Daisuke (chega e arregala os olhos): O que aconteceu com a Sherry? (desesperada enquanto Kyousuke deita a rosada mais velha em sua cama)

Kyousuke: Eu não sei! Eu vi a porta aberta e senti o cheiro de sangue no ar... (olha para Chelia e implora) A cure por favor Chelia! (vê que o sangue ainda está escorrendo das feridas da rosada mais velha) Minha vida sem ela não vale a pena! (com voz fraca) Eu... Eu... Eu a amo. Ouviu isso Sherry-chan? (pega uma das mãos dela entre as dele) Eu te amo. (fecha os olhos lacrimosos e se surpreende quando uma mão pousa suavemente em seu rosto)

Sherry (voz fraca): Também te amo Kyousuke-kun. (ele sorri enrola a cauda em sua cintura puxando-a para si com cuidado enquanto os lábios de ambos se juntam)

Daisuke e Chelia sorriam no fundo.

Flash Back Off:

Vendo as memórias dela ele sentiu raiva ao ver por tudo o que ela passou tentando dar a prima uma vida melhor, ele realmente se apaixonou pela rosada. E com isso também veio a culpa por ter arrancado um braço e olho de seu otouto e raiva que Demigra havia tentado estuprar uma de suas imouto. Ele então encontrou Chronoa e havia implorado a Kaioshin um meio de se redimir.

Se Demigra tivesse posse sobre o multiverso lugar nenhum seria seguro para sua família, Sherry ou a futura filha dos dois. Chronoa então havia dado a ele o traje de disfarce com o codinome de: Azrael. Como Azrael o meio saiyajin e Dragon Slayer podia viajar entre dimensões ajudando seus pais a acabar com os planos de seu mestre.

Seu traje impedia de descobrirem o seu cheiro ou assinatura mágica ou de Ki portanto ele não podia ser descoberto.

Yami Issei: Demigra-sama eu gostaria de fazer um Test Drive com a minha nova Boosted Gear.

Demigra: Por que não começa enfrentando a sua contraparte? (Yami Issei rosna ao ouvir sobre sua contraparte)

Ele havia ficado chocado que a sua contraparte era tão... Humilde, altruísta e guerreira. O tempo que ele ficava pervertido era somente com a esposa Tiamat e somente entre quatro paredes.

O fato que ele era casado com Tiamat apenas aumentou sua fúria e rancor contra Issei. O caso era que ele certa vez tentou cortejar a Tiamat de sua dimensão para levá-la a sua cama mas a Rainha do Caos zombou dele, o espancou na forma dragoa (para ele não poder usar suas técnicas pervertidas nela) e o deixou nu amarrado num poste. Levou semanas para ele recuperar sua reputação.

Por isso a maioria das jovens que ele estuprava tinham cabelo, olhos ou tom de pele parecidos com os dela. Para substituir a dragoa em sua mente pervertida e doentia. Ele olhou para Demigra aceitando a proposta de lutar contra Issei.

Com o mesmo:

Issei estava treinando katas em seu quintal enquanto Tiamat e Kireiko estavam fora num dia de "mãe e filha". Seus pensamentos voltaram para Yukiko fazendo-o lembrar do quanto ele estava confuso. Desde que ela havia aparecido a sensação de que algo faltava havia desaparecido de seu coração.

Ele se lembrou de quando estava bebâdo havia se deitado com aquela jovem que ele nunca havia conseguido identificar. Ele não pode deixar de pensar na possibilidade dela ter ficado grávida. Se fosse assim...

Issei (pensativo): Yukiko poderia ser a minha filha? (sacode a cabeça) Impossível. Ela é mais velha que Kireiko-chan.

Ele rapidamente se esquivou de uma rajada daconiana que foi disparada contra ele do nada. Issei se virou para o seu atacante e perguntou de olhos arregalados:

"Quem é você?"

Yami Issei (sorriso maligno): Eu sou você meu irmão gêmeo do lado inverso do espelho.

Com Ash e Wendy em Earth Land:

Os dois estavam voltando de uma missão da guilda voando. Ash com seu bukujutsu e Wendy com suas asas brancas de dragoa quando de repente um ruivo surgiu em frente a eles, fazendo-os rosnar. Kyousuke sorriu maldosamente mas por dentro ele queria estar em qualquer lugar menos ali.

Dentro dos seus pais era o mesmo sentimento. Eles não queriam que ele estivesse do lado do deus demoniáco. E sim do deles combatendo um inimigo.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita entre os três antes do confronto começar...


	8. A primeira missão solo de Yukiko

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko aceita...

Na sua primeira missão solo, ela deve...

Ela fica furiosa quando...

Yukiko decide...

 **Capítulo 8 - A primeira missão solo de Yukiko**

Yukiko estava na Cúpula do tempo, sendo que fala respeitosamente a Chronoa:

\- Eu aceito ser da patrulha do tempo.

\- Excelente escolha. Eu tenho uma missão solo para você.

Nisso, um pergaminho voa até ela que abre e após assimilar o conteúdo rosna, falando:

\- Bastardos!

\- Você vai precisar desse item para sobreviver no espaço. – ela entrega um item que lembrava um broche.

\- Ótimo. – ela coloca na roupa feita com pelos – Bem, quanto ao planeta, ele precisa de um fim rápido e indolor. Quanto ao outro...

Ela termina um rosnado e depois pergunta:

\- Posso fazer o que eu desejar com os desgraçados?

\- Pode. Muitas das suas missões solo serão nesse estilo ou semelhantes. Compreende que são missões que Ash, Wendy, seu pai, seu noivo, Trunks, assim como os amigos destes não podem cumprir? Na verdade, eles nunca conseguiriam fazer o que é necessário. Já, você, tem uma visão bem diferente e racional.

\- Sim. Eu entendo. De fato, esses atos, muitos, são contrários ao que um herói faria. Nenhum herói faria tal sacrifício. No meu caso, eu vejo como uma libertação. Já chega de sofrimento perante aqueles monstros. Eles são uma praga a ser destruída pelo bem de incontáveis vidas e os outros monstros, daquele planeta, representam uma ameaça real a vários planetas. Eles precisam ser erradicados. Ao cumprir a missão, acabo com o sofrimento de uma raça, enquanto salvarei inúmeras outras desses monstros.

\- Por isso, que você é a única capaz de tomar essas medidas. Desejo boa sorte.

\- Obrigada. Kin-chan, temos a nossa primeira missão.

A mão dela brilha e surge uma luva dourada, com a cabeça de uma serpente com uma joia azul e a mesma sai, se enrolando no ombro da jovem, falando:

\- Deu tempo de eu ver a novela. Mas, dará tempo de voltarmos para a próxima, após o noticiário? – a serpente pergunta, preocupada.

\- Uma das vantagens de viajar pelas dimensões é que quando vocês voltarem, somente terá se passado alguns minutos. Portanto, Kinkiba, você voltará a tempo para a novela.

\- Êba! – ela fica animada, mexendo a cabecinha e a caudinha, assim como as asas.

\- Viu, Kin-chan? Não se preocupe. Voltaremos com folga. – ela fala sorrindo, afagando a serpente que fecha os olhos, curtindo o carinho.

\- Sim.

Nisso, o pergaminho é ativado e quando a jovem abre os olhos, está em um planeta desolado, sendo visíveis os vários corpos no chão. Muitos em estado de decomposição avançado, outros no início e vários outros, que haviam se tornado esqueletos, sendo que a maior parte tinha o tórax arrebentado, inclusive no nível do externo, enquanto que outros era o abdômen, sendo visível o fato de que eram mulheres, que tinham o abdômen com um buraco, como se algo tivesse saído por ele.

O pergaminho criou um escudo e ela por sua vez invocou selos mágicos formando uma redoma.

\- Nossa... esse lugar é estranhamente familiar. – a serpente alada comenta, olhando a desolação e os corpos em volta delas – Coitadas dessas pessoas... Que ferimentos estranhos.

\- É a Terra, desse universo.

\- A Terra? Mas... o quê? – a amiga dela está embasbacada.

\- Uma raça chamada Yautjaes, trouxe uma espécie chamada de Xenomorfo, só que fêmea, para a Terra e a fez botar ovos. Eles conseguiram hospedeiros para os seres que surgiam dos ovos e depois, munidos de armas, como se fosse uma caçada, começaram a caçar esses Xenomorfos. Segundo o pergaminho, o problema ocorreu que um dos Yautjaes acabou tendo o ser dentro de si e houve uma mutação. A nave teve problemas, causado por esse ser e caiu na Terra, com o Xenomorfo mutante saindo, sendo que os métodos mudaram, devido a essa mutação inesperada. Um dos sobreviventes da queda da nave, após destruí-la, foi atrás desse Xenomorfo alterado geneticamente pela mutação e tomou as medidas possíveis em uma cidadezinha. O problema é que vários seres que surgiram nessa cidade, decidiram sair da mesma, em vez de ficarem, como seria a história original, com eles se deslocando para as cidades vizinhas, sem o Yautjaes saber. A cidade foi implodida, mas, não adiantou, pois, já haviam se espalhado e com o tempo, eles foram se multiplicando e atualmente, a Terra foi tomada por eles e os Yautjaes resolveram usar esse planeta como local de criação dos Xenomorfos, que são capturados e levados a locais propícios para a caça. Atualmente, há duas formas deles, surgirem.

\- Bastardos! – a serpente dourada silva indignada - Como assim é criado dentro da pessoa?

\- Surge um ser estranho do ovo, que lembra uma mão enorme com dedos finos compridos e cauda. Ele gruta na boca da vítima e introduz um embrião na caixa torácica do portador. Quando completa a maturação, ele explode o peito, matando a pessoa, enquanto surge. O outro método por modificação de DNA foi que nasce do ventre. Mas, dá no mesmo. A pessoa morre da mesma forma ao ter o seu ventre rasgado. No caso, somente as mulheres são afetadas.

Kinkiba passa mal ao saber disso e fala assustada, olhando para os lados:

\- E estamos andando nesse planeta condenado? E se uma dessas coisas pular em nós?

\- Lancei barreiras mágicas em torno de nós duas, ao ponto de envolver embaixo dos meus pés, sendo que o pergaminho já havia criado uma barreira protetora em torno de nós. Outra particularidade dos Xenomorfos é o sangue ácido.

\- Sangue ácido? – Kinkiba pergunta, preocupada.

\- Mas, não se preocupe. Vamos para o espaço. Apenas queria confirmar, pessoalmente, o estado do planeta.

Então, de trás de umas pedras surge um Xenomorfo que se choca contra a barreira e Kinkiba vê horrorizada uma espécie de mão como a sua amiga Yukiko descreveu, se chocando contra a barreira, sendo que havia surgido detrás de uma moita.

Kinkiba fica assustada ao ver que mais de uma espécie de mão branca, com dedos alongados e caudas, salta, assim como outras que surgem, saltando de lugares ocultos, encontrando o seu fim na barreira. Parecia um filme de terror para ela que se encolhe contra Yukiko, que não se abalou com o ataque maciço.

\- Então, você é um Xenomorfo. – ela comenta, friamente.

Nisso, surge mais que os cercam, sendo dessa vez, adultos, com muitos pulando em direção a ela, sendo destruídos pelos selos mágicos dela e após alguns segundos, os demais, ao verem que os que morreram não conseguiram atingi-la, apenas a rodeavam, ocasionalmente, tentando acertar com as garras, perdendo os dedos, até que param de tentar ataca-las e apenas a rodeiam, conforme ela andava, saindo do caminho dela, sempre que a barreira se aproximava deles. Os únicos que continuavam se jogando, ensandecidos, contra os selos mágicos, eram as espécies de mãos.

\- Pelo visto, esses monstros bastardos tem alguma inteligência e aprendem rápido, com exceção dessas mãos com cauda, que agem como animais, sem qualquer inteligência, nem mesmo rudimentar.

Yukiko os observava, friamente, embora em seus olhos houvesse apenas o ódio. Kinkiba fica surpresa ao ver uma versão dos adultos surgirem, só que muito maior e com uma cabeça mais alongada, além de ter detalhes em uma crista grande.

\- Esse é enorme! E tem uma crista!

\- É uma das fêmeas que habitam esse planeta. Os outros, menores, são os soldados dela e ela, é que os comanda. Parece que há vários grupos por causa das várias rainhas. – ela fala friamente, sem se abalar.

A rainha parece rugir irada e tenta acertar uma caudada nela, apenas para ter parte da cauda destruída, enquanto projetava uma segunda boca que esticava com dentes, assim como nos menores que a circundavam. A serpente notava que o sangue ácido deles caía no solo, ao redor delas, formando sulcos na terra, ficando surpresa com o poder do ácido deles.

A fêmea parece gritar de dor, passando a circundar Yukiko e Kinkiba, como se procurasse uma brecha, sem saber que era inútil. O domo e os selos circundavam Yukiko e Kinkiba, inclusive embaixo dos pés dela.

Então, um grito chama a atenção dela que ao olhar para trás de uma moita, já que ela caminhava, ela avista uma criança de seis anos, presa em uma espécie de casulo que gritava e que olha para Yukiko, desesperada.

\- Olhe, Yukiko-chan! Uma sobrevivente! Mas, por que eles não atacam? Não que eu esteja reclamando. Eu fico feliz ao ver que não a atacam.

\- Vê aquela teia em volta dela?

\- Sim.

\- São para prender as suas vítimas. Normalmente, elas ficam dormindo. Mas, podem acordar. Há um ser em sua caixa torácica e está prestes a surgir. Veja o rosto dela em dor. Por isso não a atacam. Ela é uma hospedeira.

\- O quê?! Não! Isso...! – Kinkiba olha com os olhos lacrimosos para a criança.

Yukiko ergue o braço e concentra o seu poder na ponta de um dos dedos, criando uma pequena lança, que velozmente, em um piscar de olhos, atravessa a cabeça da criança, a matando instantaneamente, sendo que alguns segundos depois, o tórax dela se projeta e o ser sai, com Kinkiba chorando pela criança.

Rosnando com ira, a Half Dragon dispara uma lança em direção ao ser que estourou o tórax do corpo pueril, o matando.

Quando elas olham mais atentamente, notam vários casulos semiabertos, com várias pessoas, sendo que muitas estavam acordadas, gritando por ajuda e outras olhando para Yukiko, implorando para que as matassem, sendo que havia homens, mulheres e crianças que choravam inclusive bebês e a serpente dourada alada, pergunta com a voz embargada:

\- São todos hospedeiros?

\- Sim. Vou livrá-los da dor e do sofrimento. É a única coisa que posso fazer por eles.

Nisso, ela concentra os seus poderes e usa seu pulmão de neve, gerando um rugido de gelo que congela todos instantaneamente, matando as pessoas em um piscar de olhos, para privá-los da dor. Ao ver dela, era um ato de piedade, assim como de bondade, matar eles de forma rápida e indolor, já que todos eles estavam com um hospedeiro dentro de si, privando-os assim do sofrimento e da dor lacerante.

A enorme fêmea parece rugir de ira e tenta um novo ataque com as garras, apenas para perder parte dos dedos. Alguns de seus soldados tentam atacar e tem perda de membros, enquanto as bocas extras saltavam em ira, tentando mordê-la, não conseguindo por causa dos selos e da barreira.

Após olhar para as pessoas que teve que matar para poupar de uma morte dolorosa e igualmente lacerante, além do desespero de sentir algo dentro de si, ela passa a emanar intenção assassina e um forte ódio.

Kinkiba, agora, está irada com o que eles fizeram e silva com muita raiva. Nunca odiou tanto um ser, como odiava os monstros a sua frente, assim como odiava a raça que trouxe tais monstros para a Terra.

A Half Dragon se concentra, inflando os seus pulmões, usando o seu rugido neles, no caso, de chamas.

Uma torrente de chamas sai da boca dela, queimando todos eles que gritam em agonia, conforme são devorados pelo fogo e ela comenta:

\- Até parece que daria a morte rápida do gelo para vocês, seus desgraçados.

Então, ela se concentra e fala:

\- Vamos, Kin-chan! – a serpente entra, dentro da joia na luva.

\- Sim. Balanced Breaker! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)! – a serpente exclama.

O corpo de Yukiko é envolto em uma armadura dourada e ela voa para o céu ao abrir as suas asas, sendo que surge alguns símbolos mágicos em torno dela, identificando como sendo o poder do broche.

No espaço, ela para em cima da Terra e a observa, tristemente, sendo que fala:

\- Vamos desestabilizar o núcleo, provocando a destruição de dentro para fora, Kin-chan, usando Boost e Penetrate, nesse caso, para ignorar a defesa. Se abalarmos o núcleo, podemos fazer a rotação da Terra, parar e com isso, ela irá se autodestruir pela freada brusca.

\- Sim.

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Yukiko - Reequip (reequipar)! Spear of Paradise (lança do Paraíso)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge uma lança imensa com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que a lança é prateada com tons de dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpents)!

Nisso, uma serpente gigantesca sai em direção ao universo, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho e passando a envolver a jovem, desaparecendo um brilho, enquanto entrava na lança que brilhava absurdamente, surgindo asas douradas da serpente nas suas costas, juntamente com as outras dose asas dela, para depois ela tomar impulso, sendo que se concentra, aumentando seu poder exponencialmente, usando um sistema similar a Boost.

\- Boost 80X! Penetrate!

Ela se concentra para usar a técnica que ignora a defesa do alvo.

No universo original, o Issei que é um pervertido anormal, iria corromper essa técnica, usando-a para perversão. Nesse universo e em outros, felizmente, o Issei não era um pervertido e sim, um verdadeiro guerreiro, ao contrário da linha do tempo original e desenvolvia técnicas para serem usadas durante a batalha.

Yukiko havia herdado tais habilidades para usar em batalha.

\- Spear of Paradise! Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!

Um símbolo mágico dourado de alvo surge no núcleo do planeta, guiando o ataque da lança.

Yukiko havia tomado a liberdade de modificar o Penetrate, para usar em uma variação, permitindo que transpasse objetos na sua frente, sem destruí-los, concentrando seu poder para atacar o alvo primário, usando o redirecionamento do Target.

Como a sua Sacraed Gear, que poderia ser chamada de Divine Gear, converte o seu desejo em poder ou arma, se ela desejar uma habilidade especial na arma e o sentimento for intenso, ele pode se tornar realidade.

Ela modificou o Penetrate, auxiliando na forma de ataque, centralizando o ataque para onde ela desejava, sem perder energia atingindo um alvo não desejado. Nesse caso, ela queria atingir o núcleo e não o solo. O Penetrate, justamente com o Boost, garantindo o êxito. Tudo o que ela precisava era parar a rotação da Terra.

Então, ela atira a sua lança a uma velocidade absurda e a mesma, de fato, transpassa a crosta terrestre, sem danificá-la, indo parar no núcleo, conforme o Target havia selecionado. Ela transpassa o núcleo e provoca ondas massivas de poder do núcleo liquefeito de ferro do planeta, desestabilizando-o, acabando por parar o giro do material no núcleo do planeta, que gerava a gravidade. Além disso, provocou uma desestabilização na órbita do planeta, fazendo a Terra parar a sua rotação, abruptamente.

Com o planeta parando abruptamente, objetos e seres foram lançados para frente, tal como um carro, que de repente, freia.

Afinal, a Terra se move há cerca de mil e seiscentos quilômetros por hora. O planeta havia parado, mas, a atmosfera não, tal como os passageiros de um carro, cujos corpos continuam em movimento, mesmo após a freada do carro.

Conforme o esperado por Yukiko, com a atmosfera ainda em movimento, ventos há mil e seiscentos quilômetros por hora castigavam a superfície de todo o planeta, enquanto que uma grande quantidade de atrito rotacional acumulado foi liberado em forma de um calor tremendo, que dissolvia inclusive as rochas. Os Xenomorfos haviam sido varridos e dissolvidos pelo vento de mais de mil e seiscentos quilômetros por hora, envoltos em um calor absurdamente escaldante, dissolvendo os corpos deles, assim como os ovos, larvas e a rainha, com o calor extremo irradiando para as camadas abaixo da superfície, literalmente cozinhando aqueles abaixo dessas camadas, como centenas de rainhas dos Xenomorfos.

No final, Yukiko se concentra e não sente qualquer vida no planeta. Nem mesmo de ovos, como ela identificou em sua breve andança pelo planeta condenado e para confirmar isso, o pergaminho brilhou uma vez, confirmando que não havia qualquer vida no planeta ou vestígio da existência de qualquer construção ou objeto, indicando que já houve vida ou alguma sociedade no planeta.

Portanto, a Terra foi expurgada de Xenomorfos e mesmo os humanos infectados, morreram rapidamente, antes que pudessem sentir qualquer dor. Os Xenomorfos, por serem um pouco mais resistentes, chegaram a sentir alguma dor, antes do derradeiro final e os que estavam embaixo da superfície da Terra, tiveram uma morte ainda mais dolorosa e não quase que imediata, como foi na superfície do planeta.

Agora, a Terra não passava de um planeta morto, sem qualquer vida.

Torcendo os punhos, ela aperta o pergaminho e se concentra com o mesmo a teleportando até o espaço de um planeta. Ela estende a mão para frente e recita palavras antigas, enquanto fazia surgir círculos mágicos, exclamando:

\- Boost X50!

Com o seu forte desejo de manter os Yautjaes confinados em seu planeta, sendo que tal sentimento fica ainda mais intenso ao se lembrar do destino da Terra e das pessoas que teve que matar para salvá-los da dor e do sofrimento, quando os Yautjaes decidiram usá-la como criação da raça Xenomorfo, seu desejo se torna realidade e uma espécie de redoma mágica transparente envolve o planeta, impossibilitando a saída de qualquer nave.

Ela havia decidido que iria espalhar o terror pessoalmente.

Portanto, ela entra na atmosfera, gerando um escudo para protegê-la do atrito da entrada na atmosfera e pousa na superfície do planeta, mais precisamente em uma das cidades deles, sendo que todos são pegos de surpresa, até que Yukiko brilha e se transforma em uma dragoa das neves, tendo uma armadura dourada que a cobria.

Então, ela começa a tocar o terror entre os Yautjaes. Ela não iria mata-los rapidamente e sim, lentamente. Queria fazer eles experimentarem o desespero, a humilhação, a desolação e o terror, em nome de todos os inocentes que foram usados para gerar novos Xenomorfos ou mortos pelos mesmos.

A Half Dragon permite que eles usem a sua tecnologia, sendo que havia usado magia para criar escudos mágicos em torno dela, enquanto sorria malignamente ao ver o desespero deles, quando eles percebem que nenhuma de suas armas funcionava contra ela.

A jovem abre as suas asas violentamente, gerando um vento forte que abala as estruturas e usando a sua cauda como chicote, sendo que na ponta tinha um porrete, põe-se a destruir as construções.

Centenas de naves surgem e usam seu ataque maciço contra ela, ficando aterrorizados ao ver que nada acontecia a ela, que começa a esmagar Yautjaes como se fossem insetos.

Então, sorrindo malignamente, usa seus pulmões de fogo e gera chamas que irrompem por várias ruas incinerando tudo em seu caminho. Ela salta para o ar, apenas para subir bem alto, para depois descer com estrondo, provocando terremotos violentos, derrubando construções e soterrando yautjaes.

Ela abre as suas asas alvas como a neve, deixando as outras batendo, gerando ventos violentos, para lançar lanças de gelo pelas asas alvas como a neve em direção as naves que são transpassadas, caindo como se fossem meros insetos.

Assim ela prossegue por todo o planeta e as naves que tentam fugir do planeta, acabam se chocando contra esse domo translúcido e acabam explodindo, acabando por fazer outras naves, com os Yautjaes desesperados dentro deles, tentarem, desesperadamente, encontrar um jeito de romper a barreira.

Yukiko os deixaria vivos, por mais algum tempo, para eles vivenciarem o terror e o desespero.

Ela continua tocando o terror por todo o planeta, nas cidades mais populosas, até que todas estão ruinas, assim como o orgulho dos Yautjaes, sendo que mais ninguém tenta ataca-la. Eles estão desolados. Todo o orgulho deles, de cada um deles, foi arranco e esmagado brutalmente por Yukiko Eles foram humilhados ao verem que a sua tecnologia nada podia fazer contra a mulher transformada que devastava o planeta deles. Havia apenas a desolação, junto do terror e do desespero. Eles não eram mais caçadores e sim, eram apenas as presas da fúria de uma Half Dragon.

Então, após extinguir a maior parte da vida no planeta, sendo que vários se esconderam dela, a mesma abre as suas asas e alcança o espaço, decidindo usar outra técnica, para proporcionar uma morte lenta. Kinkiba sorri, malignamente, ao ver o que a sua amiga planejava.

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Yukiko - Reequip (reequipar)! Heavenly cannon (Canhão celestial)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge um canhão portátil imenso com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que o canhão era prateado com tons de dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)! – Yukiko exclama.

Uma serpente gigantesca sai em direção ao universo, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho e passando a envolver a jovem, desaparecendo um brilho, enquanto entrava no canhão, apoiado no ombro de Yukiko que brilhava absurdamente, surgindo asas douradas da serpente nas suas costas, juntamente com as suas outras doze asas, para depois ela tomar impulso, sendo que se concentra, aumentando o seu poder exponencialmente, usando um sistema similar a Boost, sendo que mantém a forma de uma dragoa da neve, para garantir um nível de poder mágico, intenso.

\- Boost 80X! Target!

Surge um símbolo de alvo, dourado, só que translúcido e que parecia envolver campos gravitacionais do planeta, que se tornaram visíveis, por serem envolvidos com o Target, já que o alvo dela era eles e não o planeta, para depois ela exclamar:

\- Heavenly cannon (Canhão celestial)! Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!

Então, ela concentra o seu poder e dispara o canhão.

Como o desejo intenso de Yukiko não era a destruição do planeta, que era um pouco menor do que a Terra e sim, para destruir os campos gravitacionais e energia que garantia o movimento de transação, além do de rotação, impedindo assim que o planeta fosse atraído em direção ao sol daquele sistema solar.

Sem a gravidade para manter o planeta longe do sol, com o movimento de translação sofrendo um abalo considerável, não havia mais a força da gravidade contrária, gerada pelo planeta, para manter o mesmo afastado do sol.

Portanto, o plano ficou a mercê da gravidade do sol. Os campos que o mantinham em um movimento de translação, mantendo distância do astro de grandeza maior, haviam sido destruídos pelo ataque de Yukiko.

Agora, o planeta estava sendo atraído em direção ao sol em uma rota mortal e demoraria vários meses para se chocar contra o astro gigantesco, enquanto que o círculo mágico dela permaneceria ativo, impedindo a fuga deles do planeta condenado.

Inclusive, havia uma parte do pergaminho, com um símbolo que permitia a ela se teleportar para vários meses no futuro e ela calcula, mais ou menos, quanto tempo demoraria e aperta o símbolo.

Com a barreira ainda erguida e ela longe do sol, nota que a sua barreira mágica persistiu e após meses de calor escaldante, enquanto que em um lado do planeta havia o frio extremo, os Yautjaes sofreram por longos meses de agonia, extrema, experimentando uma morte lenta e dolorosa, conforme o planeta se aproxima do sol, preso a órbita mortal da estrela imensa, até que quando o planeta se aproxima consideravelmente desse astro, a atmosfera deles que estava fragilizada, é desfeita e o planeta encontra o seu fim, após longos meses de sofrimento ao povo, desesperado, que via a sua morte se aproximando, lentamente, sem poderem fazer nada para impedir o seu fim.

Yukiko achava que a técnica que usou na Terra era piedosa demais para os Yautjaes, pois, foram eles que colocaram os Xenomorfos na Terra e que condenariam outros planetas. Eles mereceram ter uma morte pior do que foi com os Xenomorfos.

Yukiko e Kinkiba sorriem ao ver o planeta se chocando contra o sol, provocando apenas uma pequena explosão que joga energia radioativa e magnética em forma de tempestades solares, sendo que o tamanho do planeta era absurdamente insignificante perto do sol para provocar qualquer dano. Eles sofreram por meses até o seu derradeiro fim.

Sorrindo satisfeita, ela usa o pergaminho para se teleportar, após desfazer o Balanced Breaker.

Enquanto isso, na dimensão do seu pai, ele e Yami Issei lutavam, embora fosse um massacre unilateral por parte de Issei contra Yami Issei, que perdia apesar de usar o Boost do Acnologia, até que após ser atingido, novamente, ele concentra seu poder e exclama:

\- Balanced Breaker! Dark Dragon of Destruction (dragão negro da destruição)!

Ele ganha uma armadura negra, semelhante ao que tinha com Ddraig, sendo negra, com as gemas na cor vermelha, sendo que Issei invoca a sua armadura, também.

\- Balance Breaker! Welsh Dragon!

Então, eles voltam a lutar.

Yami Issei avança contra Issei com o punho esticado e este desvia sem dificuldade, acabando por surpreender o servo de Demingra.

Aproveitando o ensejo, o Sekiryuutei golpeia fortemente o abdômen de seu oponente, fazendo-o curvar levemente, sendo que este se recupera e tenta acerta-lo com a perna.

Porém, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto do pervertido, fazendo-o voar para longe até se chocar contra um rochedo, sendo que este se ergue e lança várias rajadas de poder negro contra o guerreiro, semelhante ao Dragon Short de Ddraig, sendo que Issei as desvia facilmente com as mãos, fazendo-as se chocarem no chão em torno dele, deixando o seu oponente estarrecido, pois, por mais que não lutasse seriamente, ainda, era impossível, lutar de igual com ele.

Afinal, na visão do pervertido, como o dragão selado em sua manopla era poderoso, esperava superar o guerreiro a sua frente.

Conforme disparava as rajadas, ele avança e tenta dar uma cotovelada em Issei, que por sua vez, detém o cotovelo com a mão, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com a perna, que é bloqueada com a perna de seu oponente, que tenta golpeá-lo no rosto, sendo o seu soco bloqueado pela outra mão dele, enquanto que as caudas de ambos tentam chicotear um ao outro, acabando por ambas se chocarem em pleno ar.

Yami Issei dá uma cabeçada em Issei, que para aflição dele não parece sentir e nisso, a cabeçada é retribuída pelo Sekiryuutei, fazendo o servo de Demingra sentir o impacto e aproveitando isso, Issei roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen.

Enquanto este era atirado com violência, ele voa até ele, rapidamente e juntando as mãos o acerta com tudo na cabeça, fazendo-o se chocar violentamente contra o chão.

Ele se afasta, enquanto observa que o servo de Demingra erguia-se com dificuldade, até que consegue ficar de pé, com Yami Issei começando a sentir uma intensa raiva do Sekiryuutei que continha os seus ataques e inclusive, o fazia sentir os golpes.

Então, voa até o alto e lança uma versão do Dragon Short, só que de energia negra, usando todo o seu poder atual contra o Sekiryuutei, vendo este se esquivar do ataque, movendo-se em alta velocidade, ao ponto de ficar atrás do servo de Demingra, que não notou o deslocamento até este estar atrás dele e nisso, ambos ficam de costas um para o outro, enquanto Yami Issei bufava de raiva.

Então, este tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, Issei o bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco, sendo que o servo de Demingra bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as pernas dele, enquanto que tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Um atacava e o outro bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Issei no abdômen de Yami Issei o lança longe, com o corpo do seu oponente se chocando com violência contra a encosta de uma montanha, próxima dali, sendo que seu corpo atinge o solo, acabando por ser arrastado por vários metros, abrindo uma vala considerável em seu percurso, levantando assim uma nuvem densa de detritos e poeira.

Após alguns minutos, este explode seu poder em forma de ira e ódio, gritando, enquanto seu poder negro se expandia para todos os lados, destruindo tudo a sua volta e limpando o local de qualquer vestígio de restos de árvores e pedras em um raio de distância considerável:

\- Sekiryuutei, desgraçado! Farei você conhecer o inferno, bastardo!

\- O bastardo aqui é você!

Nisso, Yami issei tosse sangue e ao olhar para a sua mão com o sangue, fica ainda mais irado, se já era possível, cerrando os punhos com ódio para depois secar com o dorso da mão o filete que escorrera do canto de sua boca.

Transbordando de ira, o servo de Demingra avança rapidamente contra o Sekiryuutei, que bloqueia com os dorsos de seus antebraços os golpes consecutivos deste, para em seguida, prosseguirem com a troca de golpes violentos, que desprendiam uma imensa energia conforme estes se chocavam.

Yami Issei tenta chuta-lo, mas, ele bloqueia com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o pervertido, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Issei que tenta dar uma cotovelada, mas, o servo de Demingra consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o seu rosto, que desvia e dá uma cabeçada nele que retribui e tenta acerta-lo com a sua cauda negra, sendo que é bloqueada pela cauda carmesim.

Então, após o choque de um soco se afastam com a força do impacto, para depois impulsionarem o corpo com o pé esquerdo, retornando ao embate físico, recomeçando com a troca de socos e chutes, bloqueando com os joelhos, mãos ou antebraço, com um tentando acertar o outro.

Então, irado, Yami Issei avança contra Issei, que se encontra em posição de defesa e nisso, ambos os punhos se chocam, novamente, para depois recomeçarem a trocar golpes ofensivos e defensivos.

Issei usa seu punho direito que é bloqueado pelo servo de Demingra, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois o Sekiryuutei, tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por este que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão enquanto o acerta de lado, no abdômen, atirando Yami Issei com violência contra o solo, levantando uma nuvem de detritos e poeira, fazendo surgindo uma cratera profunda, sendo que este dispara feixes em direção a ele que desvia no ar, enquanto uma poderosa rajada surge da nuvem, que começara a dispensar, tendo esta sido lançada pelo servo de Demingra através de seu braço, como se fosse o Dragon Shot.

Então, Issei se concentra e exclama:

\- Dragon Shot!

Uma poderosa rajada de poder negro lançada, é rebatida pelo Dragon Short de Issei, anulando o ataque de Yami issei, que é engolido pela rajada de poder carmesim de Issei e que avança contra Yami Issei, que é pego pelo ataque, sofrendo danos.

\- Você é patético... – Issei fala friamente.

Irado, Yami Issei se levanta e aproveitando a nuvem de detritos e poeira, usa as suas asas e se desloca, para ficar em frente ao Sekiryuutei, sendo que o servo de Demingra tenta acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, com Issei o bloqueando com o braço, para em seguida se agachar, levemente, acertando um soco violento no abdômen do pervertido, fazendo-o curvar o corpo em dor, enquanto tossia sangue, para depois ser acertado por uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes por alguns minutos por parte de Issei, para em seguida ser golpeado com um forte chute no abdômen e em seguida, um chute horizontal no rosto do pervertido, fazendo-o atingir o solo, novamente.

Nisso, enquanto a nuvem de poeira subia novamente, o guerreiro avança na nuvem de poeira para golpear o servo de Demingra, sendo que Yami Issei levantara com dificuldade, tomado pelo ódio e ira, com os olhos injetados de fúria, sendo que a humilhação apenas inflava sua raiva e o fazia rever seus planos, pois queria fazer o Sekiryuutei, pagar amargamente pela humilhação que estava sujeitando-o.

Yami Issei tenta acerta-lo com um chute, sendo desviado por este que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, mas sendo esquivado ao se agachar, tentando golpeá-lo em seguida com a mão em sentindo horizontal também, ficando estarrecido ao notar que o Sekiryuutei, conseguira sumir de seu campo de visão, momentaneamente, para depois aparecer um pouco mais afastado atrás dele, avançando contra ele que contra-ataca, tentando chuta-lo, mas sendo bloqueado com o antebraço de Issei, sendo que ambos recomeçam a troca feroz de golpes um contra o outro, sendo que o pervertido consegue acertar, parcamente, golpes no Sekiryuutei, ficando atônito dele não sentir os golpes, enquanto que ele, Yami Issei, sentia os ataques.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam novamente e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, enquanto eram bloqueados um pelo o outro, até que o Sekiryuutei, acerta um potente soco na face do inimigo, enquanto gira o braço o acertando no pescoço com o cotovelo, para acerta-lo em seguida com um chute horizontal, fazendo-o, novamente, se chocar contra o solo, abrindo ainda mais a cratera de antes, erguendo uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos.

Um grito reverbera na cratera e Issei ouve o canto de Yami issei:

\- Eu, o dragão negro da destruição que despertei – Acnologia fala.

\- Surgirei das trevas para esmagar os sonhos e estraçalhar o infinito – Yami Issei fala.

\- Mostrarei o horror e a destruição das trevas mais profundas – Acnologia fala.

\- E irei arrastá-lo as profundezas do inferno, nas trevas sem fim – Yami Issei fala.

\- Dark Judgment Drive!

Então, ele se torna uma versão da Judgment Drive quando tinha a Boosted Gear, sendo que em vez de carmesim era negro e com desenhos de círculos azuis e seu rugido reverbera pelo local, fazendo todos os animais fugirem.

Então, Isssei se concentra com a sua voz, de Ddraig e de Ophis se alterando no canto.

\- O Dragão Vermelho Carmesim que mora dentro de mim, desperta de sua Dominação. – Issei fala, enquanto que um brilho carmesim foi emitido da gema do punho direito.

\- O Dragão Celestial Carmesim que possuo dentro de mim, se levanta para me tornar um Rei. – Ddraig fala.

A joia do pulso esquerdo começou a emitir uma áurea negra, enquanto Ophis falava:

\- O Deus negro do infinito.

Uma aura carmesim envolveu todo o corpo de Issei, que fala:

\- O glorioso Deus Vermelho dos Sonhos.

Uma aura negra começava a envolver a armadura carmesim.

\- Vigiem a existência proibida que nós nos tornaremos e que transcenderemos os limites. – Issei e Ophis falam.

A armadura carmesim se fundiu com uma cor negra, com o carmesim e a cor negra se mesclando, sendo que Ophis e Issei cantaram o verso final ao mesmo tempo.

\- Nós vamos dançar como se brilhássemos dentro do inferno.

\- D∞D! D∞D D∞D! D∞D D∞D D∞D! D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D! D∞D D∞ D D∞D D∞ D D∞D D∞d D∞D D∞D d∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D!

Todas as gemas ressoavam com uma voz que permeava a alma, com o símbolo ∞ surgindo em todas as gemas da armadura, até que as vozes de Ddraig e Ophis amalgamaram-se umas com as outras à medida que ecoavam das gemas:

\- Dragon ∞ Drive!

\- Diabolo Dragon! – Issei exclama.

A armadura de Issei se torna mais orgânico do que uma armadura carmesim em si, sendo que havia alternância do vermelho com o negro.

Então, Yami issei, com o Dark Judgment Drive tenta acertar Issei, que meramente rebate as técnicas como senão fosse nada, até que se cansa e avança contra Yami Issei, exclamando, sendo visível as suas doze asas negras imensas de akuma e mais a de Ddraig:

\- Ascalon!

Então, Ascalon surge em suas mãos e acerta Yami Issei em cheio, fazendo-o cambalear, até que Issei se concentra, com o seu poder sendo concentrado nos canhões em suas asas, no caso as de Ddraig, com o mesmo exclamando:

\- Infinity Blaster!

Os canhões disparam uma rajada poderosa de aura vermelha mesclado com o preto, gerando uma explosão violenta.

Das nuvens da explosão, a Dark Judgment Drive havia sido desfeita e a manopla negra de Yami Issei, estava fragmentada, sendo que Issei pega a sua Ascalon e perfura a garganta de Yami Issei, que está coberto de sangue e ferimentos.

O guerreiro fica consternado ao ver um sorriso maligno em Yami Issei, apesar do mesmo golfar sangue, enquanto tinha a Ascalon enfiada em sua garganta.


	9. Yukiko e Issei

**Capítulo 9 - Yukiko e Issei**

Capítulo 9: Yukiko e Issei

Issei (rosna): Por que está rindo? (Yami Issei gargalha enquanto sangue escorre de suas feridas) RESPONDA!

Yami Issei (divertido): Quer mesmo saber? (Issei acena irritado) O nome da garota que você fodeu anos atrás se chamava Aiko. Ela ficou grávida.

Issei (confuso): E daí? O que aconteceu com Aiko-san e meu filho ou filha?

Yami Issei (sorri): Antes de tudo saiba que quem comprou a droga para colocar nas suas bebidas foi Raiser Phenex. (o sangue de Issei gelou)

Issei: Aquele bastardo... (de cenho franzido) Mas eu teria percebido ele colocando as drogas a quilômetros de distância.

Yami Issei: Não foi ele quem colocou mas sim Touji Shidou. (Issei rosnou em fúria ao saber que o pai de sua melhor amiga faria isso) O plano deles era torturar e estuprar Aiko e depois que seu bebê nascesse fazer o mesmo com ele ou ela.

Issei: O que aconteceu?

Yami Issei passou então a contar alegremente sobre tudo o que Aiko sofreu e o nascimento da menina. Como Raiser a jogou numa máquina para envelhecer ela para poderem estuprá-la de maneira mais eficaz. No último segundo Aiko despertou seus poderes de Anjo e salvou a menina.

A menina era Yukiko filha adotiva de Yukihana... e sua filha de sangue como Kireiko. Sua princesa desconhecida que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de proteger. Yami Issei gargalhou de sua face chocada antes de tossir mais sangue e morrer.

Issei (desesperado): Será que ele falava a verdade? (determinado) Eu preciso falar com Yukihana-sama! (sai voando dali)

Assim que Issei saiu do local Demigra surgiu sorrindo enquanto olhava para o corpo de Yami Issei. Ele então pegou o corpo sorrindo enquanto sumia do local. Enquanto isso Yukiko havia acabado de retornar ao castelo de sua mãe e se surpreendeu ao ver seu pai, e ela conversando.

Curiosa ela surgiu na sala.

Yukiko (curiosa): O que Issei-san faz aqui mãe?

Yukihana: Ele veio me perguntar por que você não contou a ele que era sua filha. (o rosto da Half Dragon de Neve ficou pálido) E eu estava terminando de explicar para ele.

Issei (suspira): Filha... (olha para ela nos olhos) Eu te entendo. (sorri resignado) Essa decisão de querer fazer justiça sabendo que poderiámos nunca descobrir a verdade deve ter sido dura... Especialmente para uma criança na época.

Yukiko: Foi pai.

Issei (olhando-a nos olhos): Você me odeia?

Yukiko: O que?

Issei: Perguntei se você me odeia.

Yukiko: Não pai. Eu jamais poderia te odiar. Eu sei que se você soubesse de minha existência jamais teria deixado ninguém tocar minha mãe biológica, Aiko. (depois disso eles ficaram num silêncio contrangedor)

Issei: Ah... (emocionado) Droga me desculpe mas não sou bom nisso! (puxa ela para si e abraça paternalmente com lágrimas no olhos e a jovem faz o mesmo abraçando-o de volta enquanto Yukihana sorri os observando)

Kinkiba (chorando): Isso é melhor que a novela! (Yukihana revira os olhos)

Pai e filha se separaram agora felizes de poderem usar esses titúlos oficialmente. Issei sentiu que aquela sensação de que algo faltava havia desaparecido. Ele olhou para sua filha nos olhos.

Issei: Eu sei que você ainda vai fazer justiça. Você tem a minha benção para lidar com os bastardos como desejar. Não irei interferir pois eles são as suas presas.

Yukiko: Obrigado pai. (ela nota que Issei está farejando o ar) O que houve?

Issei: Estava confirmando se Vali não tirou sua inocência. (Yukiko fica com uma gota) Isso é bom pois ainda tenho tempo de matá-lo para você permanecer virgem para sempre. (Yukihana e Kinkiba ficam com gotas)

Yukihana: Mas eu quero netos... (faz beicinho enquanto Kinkiba ri)

Yukiko (sorri): Papai você me deve muitos presentes de aniversário. Um deles poderia permitir deixar o Vali-kun viver não é? (faz um rostinho fofo, olhos pidões e suas orelhas se mexem fazendo um barulhinho fofo)

Issei automaticamente tentou resistir mas ele nunca conseguiu resistir a Kireiko quando ela tinha olhos pidões e rosto fofo. Agora com Yukiko que tinha orelhas fofas então ele não tinha a menor chance.

Issei (faz círculos no chão): Tudo bem filha... (Yukiko sorri e o abraça fazendo ele se animar um pouco)

Yukihana: O que farão agora?

Issei: Eu vou falar para os outros que achei minha filha. E eu vou perguntar a Chronoa-sama por que ela nunca me... (Yukiko faz um sinal que o interrompe) O que?

Yukiko: Ela não podia papai. Tem coisas em que ela não pode interferir lembra-se?

Issei (suspira): Tem razão... (sorri) Bem vamos. Kireiko vai amar saber que você é mesmo irmã dela.

Grigori:

Akeno estava ajeitando alguns papéis quando piscou ao ver uma carta de Azazel. Estava escrito o seu nome como destinatária. Ela leu o conteúdo tentando não derramar lágrimas:

"Quando eu era jovem, eu tinha liberdade, mas eu não via. Eu tinha tempo, mas eu não sabia. E eu tive amor, mas eu não sentia isso. Muitas décadas se passariam antes que eu entendesse o significado de todas as três. E agora, no crepúsculo de minha vida, esse entendimento passou para contentamento.

Amor, liberdade e tempo: uma vez para que descartáveis, são os combustíveis que me movem para frente. E o amor, mais especialmente, minha querida. Para você, nossos filhos, nossos irmãos e irmãs. E para o mundo vasto e maravilhoso que nos deu a vida, e nos mantém de adivinhações. Com afeto, minha Akeno.

Pra sempre teu,

Azazel.

Residência Hyoudou:

Shirone: Eu me pergunto por que Issei-oniichan nos chamou aqui?

Albion: Ele disse que tinha uma grande revelação a fazer. (olha para Ddraig que possui um sorriso presunçoso) Você sabe pea ligação que possui com ele não é Vermelho?

Ddraig: Sei. E não eu não vou contar pois ele me pediu para esperar ele chegar. Nem a Xenovia-chan sabe.

Xenovia: Eu sou paciente.

Fafnir: Akeno-san ainda não chegou...

Saji: Wendy e Ash também não.

Bikou: Pensei que Yukiko-san estaria com você Vali.

Vali: Ela disse que tinha assuntos importantes para resolver mas viria mais tarde.

Koorishiro: Sério? Pensei que ela estaria com você.

Ravel: O Koori-kun está certo. Vocês são como carne e unha.

Irina: A Kireiko-chan também está aqui? (nota a menina dormindo no colo de Tiamat)

Tiamat: Ele me disse que a Kireiko-chan devia estar conosco.

Um portal se abriu e o casal de Earth Land chegou com as roupas danificadas e um pouco sujas de sangue. Todos olharam para eles preocupados mas eles acenaram como se dissessem que aquilo não era nada, para eles. Foi aí que Issei chegou com Yukiko.

Vali automaticamente se levantou indo até a namorada e beijando-a. Ela corou e seu pai...

Issei: VALI SEU BASTARDO!

A próxima coisa que todos sabiam era que Issei socou Vali na face. Ou melhor dizendo tentou já que Yukiko surgiu entre eles segurando sua mão impedindo-o, de arrancar a cabeça do Hakuryuukou. Todos olharam espantados com o ocorrido.

Yukiko: Papai você prometeu!

Issei: Descupa mas esse beijo foi muito repentino!

Vitra: Papai?

Issei: Lembram-se daquela festa? (todos menos Tiamat acenam) Pois bem...

Makai:

Kyousuke chegou mancando e observou que Demigra possuía um olhar satisfeito no rosto. Ele olhou para o seu "mestre" confuso e perguntou o motivo de sua alegria. A resposta veio quando ele viu Yami Issei sair das sombras com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Só que a aura não era de Yami Issei...

Dimensão DxD:

Depois que Yukiko e Issei terminaram o seu conto todos estavam chocados e tentando assimilar esses eventos. Yukiko pôs um selo em Irina para ela não cair com o sentimento de ódio que surgia na direção de Touji, o que também bloqueava a capacidade da morena de usar seus poderes sagrados, era como uma versão portátil da maçaneta para fazer amor dos anjos. Kireiko despertou a tempo de ouvir que Yukiko era realmente sua irmã.

Naquele momento ela realmente não quis saber como a jovem podia ser sua irmã mais velha, tendo nascido depois dela. O que importava era que ela tinha uma irmã!

Kireiko (salta do colo de sua mãe): Onee-chan! (salta e abraça Yukiko pela cintura alegre)

Wendy: Isso explica por que as características faciais e a aura eram razoavelmente parecidas.

Ddraig: Bem que eu tinha notado que você parecia possuir uma aura parecida com a minha.

Kiba: Não iremos atrás dos responsáveis?

Issei: Não. Eles são presas da minha filha. E por falar nisso... (olha para Vali com um olhar mortal) Você está proibido de ensinar a ela como fazer filhotes antes do casamento! (Yukiko e Vali coram nessa) Se você tocar ela de forma indevida antes disso cortarei o que te faz um homem Vali!

Todos ficam com gotas e assustados com o modo "pai coruja" de Issei. A Half Dragon decidiu não dizer ao seu pai que Yukihana já tinha dado a ela "a conversa".

Ash: E ele disse que eu estava exagerando quando ameacei o companheiro da Kazehana-chan...

Irina: Quando você vai atrás do meu doador de esperma?

Yukiko: Em breve. Logo depois que a minha mãe libertar Sirzechs-sama, Falbium-sama e Azazel-sama do selo de Trihexa.

Alguns dias mais tarde na Cupúla do Tempo:

Issei havia sido chamado junto de Yukiko para Chronoa explicar a ele porque sua filha estava na Patrulha do Tempo. De início Issei ficou confuso quando descobriu que sua filha faria missões solo... Pelo menos até elas explicarem a ele os motivos.

Chronoa também mostrou a Issei as imagens da primeira missão de sua filha. O Sekiryuutei entendeu imediatamente porque as missões eram solo e porque ele e os outros, jamais poderiam realizá-las. De fato uma geração superava a outra pois ele não acreditava conseguir destruir dois planetas em um dia, além de aterrorizar uma raça inteira, sem precisar de descanso.

Kinkiba estava lendo uma revista de fofocas enquanto isso acontecia chateada pois era domingo o que significava, que não haviam novelas para assistir. O que significava que ela só descobriria se Adrien e Marinette iriam parar de enrolação e declarar seu amor um pelo outro, no dia seguinte. Finalmente Chronoa pegou um pergaminho antes de entregá-lo para eles.

Chronoa: Esta é outra missão para você Yukiko. Seu pai pode ir nessa pois é razoavelmente... Leve.

Issei: Pois bem eu vou com ela.

Dimensão de One Piece:

Half Dragon de Neve e Sekiryuutei surgiram em cima de um prédio enquanto observavam uma guerra ocorrendo. Kinkiba colocou sua cabeça para fora da luva e olhou aquela cena desgostosa.

Kinkiba: O que aconteceu aqui?

Yukiko: Vinte anos atrás o Governo Mundial executou um homem chamado de Gol D. Roger que era o "Rei dos Piratas". Na verdade ele estava sofrendo de uma doença terminal e se entregou. Claro que de maneira alguma o governo admitiria isso.

Kinkiba: E então o que aconteceu?

Issei: Antes de morrer ele anunciou no estande de execução que tinha colocado todo os seus tesouros num local só. Por isso a pirataria aumentou nesse mundo. Há os piratas que só procuram viver livres em busca de aventuras e aqueles que são... vilões tipícos mesmo.

Yukiko: Um desses vilões se chama Marshal D. Teach que traiu sua antiga tripulação, os Piratas de Barba Branca, e entregou o comandante da Segunda Divisão dos mesmos, Portgas D. Ace, para o Governo Mundial.

Kinkiba: E nós viemos aqui fazer o que?

Yukiko: Salvar Ace-san, os Piratas de Barba Branca, o dito cujo, matamos alguns bastardos e afundaremos essa ilha.

Kinkiba: Só isso? Então tudo bem.

Yukiko: O bastardo que eu quero pegar tem poderes de magma. Tente não matá-lo se resolver interferir tudo bem papai?

Issei: Magma que derrete neve? As coisas vão ficar feias... (sorri) Para ele. Tudo bem filha.

Na batalha:

Barba Branca, ou Edward Newgate que era o seu verdadeiro nome, gritou assim que viu que Luffy havia libertado Ace:

"ESTA É MINHA A ORDEM FINAL COMO CAPITÃO!"

Todos de Marineford voltaram sua atenção para o Yonko (Imperador). Então grande parte de sua tripulação começou a falar:

"O quê? O velho, o velho, não diga coisas assim!"

"Nós não queremos ouvir isso de você!"

"Vamos voltar para o Novo Mundo juntos, não vamos?!"

Ace (desesperado): Pai!

Barba Branca deu um soco no chão provocando um grande tremor na ilha:

"ESTE É ONDE NÓS NOS SEPARAMOS! TODOS VOCÊS, FIQUEM VIVOS A TODO O CUSTO, E RETORNEM AO NOVO MUNDO EM SEGURANÇA!"

Com horror todos observaram ele socar o chão novamente. Ele suspirou.

Barba Branca: Eu sou um remanescente da minha era. Não há navio que vai me levar para o Novo Mundo.

E dizendo isso socou o chão novamente fazendo rachaduras irem em direção ao edifício principal de Marineford. Todos perceberam que ele pretendia afundar a ilha. Muitos dos Piratas de Barba Branca gritaram em protesto, enquanto muitos dos fuzileiros apontaram diretamente para ele na tentativa de detê-lo e acabar com sua vida.

Relutantemente, grande parte da tripulação se afastou e começou a recuar. Ace, no entanto, permaneceu em pé em choque atordoado como ele aceitou o que tinha sido dito. O homem que o tomara como seu filho... ia morrer aqui, por ele. Ele estava alheio à guerra acontecendo ao redor dele por vários momentos, mesmo quando os fuzileiros se aproximavam dele, seus olhos incapazes de se afastar do Yonko.

Seu irmão adotivo Monkey D. Luffy se aproximou dele desesperado.

Luffy: ACE! Vamos sair daqui ou o sacrifício do velho será desperdiçado!

Ace (resignado): Eu sei Luffy. Eu não vou deixar isso ir para o lixo.

E dizendo isso ele atacou alguns marinheiros que se aproximavam com suas chamas. Antes de fugir porém ele se aproximou de Barba Branca e curvou-se.

Barba Branca: Não precisa falar Ace. Apenas me responda uma coisa: eu era um bom pai?

Ace: Claro!

O velho riu, e com relutância, Ace começou a fugir depois que seu irmão, que estava ao lado de Jinbei. Mas a carnificina seguiu atrás dele como o almirante com o Magma-Magma Fruit, Akainu, surgiu através de alguém em seu caminho e se aproximou deles. Então ele falou:

"Os Piratas da Barba Branca são um bando de covardes, o capitão também ... mas não pode ser ajudado, afinal, Barba Branca é apenas um fracasso da era anterior."

Ace parou no meio do caminho e se virou furioso.

Ace: Cale-se!

Akainu: Ele foi impedido de se tornar o Rei dos Piratas por seu verdadeiro pai, Roger, e mesmo agora, ele não pode se tornar um Rei. Ele sempre foi um fracasso, como você pode pensar de outra forma? Chamado de pai por um bando de escória, vagando pelos mares como uma pobre desculpa para uma família...

Ace: CALE-SE!

Akainu porém continuou seu discurso de forma impiedosa:

"Vagueando por décadas sem fazer nada, e no final, ele foi esfaqueado por um idiota que ele chamou de um filho, e está dando a sua vida para proteger um bando de piratas inúteis! Não é apenas a vida mais vazia de sempre?"

As palavras furiosas com que Ace teve que responder e as frenéticas advertências de todos os Piratas da Barba Branca foram interrompidas quando uma explosão de poder explodiu das proximidades. Mesmo ele e o almirante congelaram. E o resultado para o resto de Marineford foi cataclísmico: como um campo de trigo antes de um vendaval, fuzileiros navais, tantos quanto os olhos poderiam ver caídos no chão, fora de combate.

O exército para assegurar que ele foi executado sendo incapacitado em questão de segundos. Os únicos que permaneceram conscientes foram os Shichibukai, Vice-Almirantes, Almirantes e Almirante da Frota. Mas olhando em volta, Ace viu que, embora o resto dos comandantes e Barba Branca estivessem todos enrijecidos, nenhum de seus aliados tinha se ajoelhado.

Ace: Isso foi o Haki do Conquistador... Mas quem...

Sua pergunta foi respondida no momento que Yukiko e Issei surgiram no campo de batalha.

Issei: Isso foi um controle impressionante Yukiko-chan. Se tivesse sido eu os nossos amigos e o resto da escória, teriam sido nocauteados também.

A albina acenou e em seguida olhou para Akainu com os olhos gelados assustando-o. Ela então disse friamente:

"A única coisa vazia aqui é a sua cabeça, Akainu. O que lhe dá o direito de criticar alguém como Barba Branca, quando você adora monstros como os Nobres do Mundo?"

Akainu (rosna): Eles são descendentes dos pais da Justiça deste mundo, e eu...

Yukiko (voz fria como o gelo): Pare de falar besteira eles não são mais justos do que a aberração do Doflamingo.

Isso fez o almirante ficar chocado pois eram poucos os que conheciam a verdadeira afiliação de Donquixote. Yukiko continuou no tom mais frio possível sendo que todos prestavam atenção na jovem:

"Eu me pergunto se os VERDADEIROS marinheiros dessa base sabem o seu segredinho Akainu. Que você estuprou e matou centenas de crianças com pais e mães na prisão para se divertir."

Nessa a maioria dos presentes, os conscientes, no local olharam com nojo para Akainu. O pior, para ele, era que os eventos estavam sendo transmitidos por rádio então todos no mundo sabiam, dessa "pequena" revelação. Mesmo que ele escapasse dali não haveria local para se esconder.

Mesmo Aokiji e Garp, avô de Luffy e Ace, olhavam para ele com nojo.

Akainu (furioso): SUA FEDELHA DESGRAÇADA! SE VOCÊ FICAR NO MEU CAMINHO IRÁ COMPARTILHAR O DESTINO DELES! DE UMA FORMA OU DE OUTRA OS FILHOS DE DRAGON (Luffy) E ROGER (Ace) MORRERÃO HOJE!

E dizendo isso seu punho se tornou magma enquanto ele socava Yukiko na face. A jovem nem se mexeu quando o punho a acertou fazendo Akainu sorrir acreditando que a matara. Mas muito para a sua surpresa ele viu que seu braço estava congelando.

Yukiko: Patético. Essa é a sua temperatura máxima?

Ela então levantou seu outro braço que ganhava características de um dragão de neve, para em seguida socar Akainu na face. Enquanto isso ocorria Issei se virou para Barba Branca.

Issei: Leve os seus filhos e caídos com você velhote. Essa guerra agora é a nossa.

Barba Branca: Ordenando-me para fugir de uma batalha? Quem são vocês?

Sem nenhum aviso ele agarrou Ace e Luffy, que haviam retornado curiosos, e saiu correndo com Issei seguindo-o para garantir que ninguém os impedisse. Ele observou Yukiko fazer clones para lidar com algumas pessoas. Entre elas o Almirante da Marinha Sengoku, Kizaru, Aokiji, Crocodile, Garp, Doflamingo e os Vice Almirantes.

Issei: Eu sou Issei Hyoudou o Sekiryuutei.

Barba Branca: Imperador Dragão Vermelho? Hahahahahaha! Comeu uma Akuma no Mi de Dragão?

Issei: Hehehehehe. Não na verdade eu já nasci com os meus poderes.

Ace: E aquela lá atrás? É a sua namorada?

O dragão olhou para Ace estranhamente.

Issei: Não. Ela é minha filha.

Luffy: Legal! Ela também é uma dragoa?

Issei: Sim mas os poderes dela são um pouco diferentes dos meus. (saca Ascalon) Dragon Blade!

O rapaz cortou o ar criando uma lâmina de energia draconiana cortando Gecko Moria no peito. Os três observaram com admiração que ele derrotou um Shichibukai com apenas um golpe e sem suar.

Barba Branca: Você adotou a jovem? O nome dela é Yukiko não é mesmo?

Issei: É vamos com isso.

Com os clones de Yukiko:

A Half Dragon ficou um pouco decepcionada com a batalha para ser franca enquanto humilhava Akainu. Ela esquivava de todos os golpes do bastardo e as vezes deixava ele acertá-la sorrindo malignamente, quando o desespero dele aumentava. Ela o agarrou para em seguida observar o mar maliciosamente.

Akainu ficou pálido pois quando os usuários de Akuma no Mi ganhavam os seus poderes após comerem a fruta, perdiam a capacidade de nadar ou flutuar no mar. Essa era a pior morte para um usuário de Akuma no Mi. A albina então o jogou para o mar a quilômetros da ilha para ninguém ser capaz de salvá-lo.

Era o fim de Akainu. Uma de suas clones lidaram com Sengoku facilmente prendendo-o com algemas de pedra do mar antes de jogá-lo no mar também. Ele era outro dos culpados daquela guerra e a perda de tantas vidas, para matar um único pirata.

Garp foi simples de resolver. Depois de ver os seus netos quase morrerem nas mãos de Akainu ele agora de joelhos no chão. Ela ordenou ele se recompor e tirar os marinheiros sobreviventes da ilha se um dia quisesse, rever seus netos.

Ele se levantou se recompondo o máximo que podia antes de cumprir suas ordens. Depois que piratas e marinheiros se afastaram da ilha, obviamente em direções diferentes, Yukiko surgiu acima dela com uma esfera de magia draconiana. Marco se virou para Issei curioso.

Marco: O que ela pretende fazer?

Issei: Afundar a ilha.

Nisso todos observaram com espanto e admiração enquanto a jovem disparava a esfera no centro da ilha. Logo Marineford começou a afundar na água. Naquele dia a vitória foi para Barba Branca e seus aliados que comemoravam alegremente enquanto agradeciam a Yukiko.

Ace (suspira): É uma pena que o Teach não estava lá também para morrer afogado.

Yukiko (sorriso cruel): Quem disse que não estava? (todos a olham curiosos) Ele também tinha ido a ilha escondido para matar Edward-san quando uma oportunidade se apresentasse. Quando eu afundei a ilha uma onda engoliu o navio dele o afundando junto com a tripulação.

Issei: Bem um bom capitão sempre afunda com seu navio. (risadas de todos)

Yukiko: Edward-san eu desejo dar um aviso para você. Eu sei que sua jornada já está quase no fim.

Barba Branca (dá de ombros): Todos morrem um dia.

Yukiko: Treine um sucessor para defender os seus territórios ou coisas ruins poderão acontecer. E Luffy-san...

Luffy: Sim?

Yukiko: Você ainda não é forte o bastante para se encontrar com sua tripulação. Recomendo que vá se treinado por Silver Rayleigh.

Luffy: Tudo bem! (pisca e se desespera) Meu chapéu! Eu perdi ele em Marineford! (olha tristemente para o local onde a ilha esteve)

Kinkiba: Se refere a este chapéu?

Todos olharam para a cobra dourada com asas com o chapéu de palha, de Luffy na cauda. O jovem pegou o chapéu agradecido e o colocou de volta na cabeça animado. Nisso Marco, o Fênix, notou o navio de Shanks o "Ruivo" se aproximar.

Shanks: Ei Marco! O que aconteceu em Marineford?

Marco: Fomos salvos da destruição por esta jovem!

Shanks olhou para Yukiko curioso ao sentir a força que ela emitia assim como Issei. Embora para ele era óbvio que a albina era mais poderosa naquela área. Barba Branca notou um transmissor de Rádio preso no navio e o pegou antes de sorrir gritando nele:

"O ONE PIECE EXISTE!"

Yukiko, Kinkiba e Issei sorriram antes do pergaminho deles brilhar fazendo-os notarem que era hora de ir embora. Eles despediram-se enquanto ainda recebiam agradecimentos.

 **Notas Finais**

Sim os Shichibukais (os bons) estão vivos assim como Aokiji, Garp, Coby, Hellmeppo, Kizaru, Smoker, Tashigi e os vice almirantes.


	10. O fim de Trihexa

**Notas do Autor**

Trihexa é eliminado, graças a...

Touji fica...

Yukiko aconselha a...

 **Capítulo 10 - O fim de Trihexa**

Um dia depois, Yukihana e Yukiko olhavam para o local onde estava o limite da dimensão onde os outros e Thrihexa estavam, sendo que ambas estavam em sua forma dragão.

A dragoa suprema da justiça estava executando uma série de círculos mágicos de forma cabalística no local, com todos interligados por uma linha tênue prateada, conforme ela digitava as fórmulas em uma espécie de painel que surgia de dentro delas.

Após termina, os círculos se deslocam, ficando em posições chaves, ficando todos conectados a um que surge em uma posição central, com a dragoa digitando mais alguns dados e Wendy pergunta:

\- O que ela está fazendo?

\- São bombas de vibração harmônica mágica. Ela irá provocar um colapso estrutural, através de vibrações harmônicas. A vibração harmônica acontece quando várias vibrações entram em usino, passando a vibrar na mesma intensidade. Quando essas vibrações diferentes assumem a mesma intensidade e se juntam, surge a vibração harmônica, que possue um alto poder destrutivo, gerando o colapso estrutural de algo, por exemplo. – Vali explica, enquanto achava a forma dragão de sua amada Yukiko fofa, olhando apaixonadamente para a Half Dragon.

\- Entendo. Mesmo sendo uma espécie de barreira mágica, ela pode ser implodida por essas bombas de vibração harmônica mágica. – Ash comenta.

\- Isso mesmo. É preciso ter um controle excepcional na execução da magia, além de ter uma noção excepcional da necessidade da intensidade da vibração, com todos vibrando magicamente ao mesmo tempo e na mesma intensidade, para gerar essa onda de vibração harmônica, para que as vibrações entrem em usino ao adquirirem a mesma frequência de vibração uma da outra. Ela está configurando os círculos mágicos na intensidade e ordem desejada de vibração mágica, para que elas se juntem, gerando o poder destrutivo das vibrações harmônicas mágicas. – Tiamat fala surpresa – Vindo de Yukihana-sama, é o esperado.

\- De fato, a melhor forma de abrir caminho, sem correr o risco de ferir os outros que estão lutando contra Trihexa, é provocar o abalo estrutural das paredes dimensionais. No caso, na dimensão particular que estão selados. Então, será Yukiko-sensei que irá eliminar Trihexa? – Akeno pergunta.

\- Sim. Segundo Yukihana, Kinkiba é tão antiga quanto Trihexa. Além disso, a Divine Gear de Kinkiba, segue o mesmo princípio da minha Boosted Gear. Os desejos e sentimentos intensos amplificam o poder. Kinkiba é muito poderosa e tem habilidades divinas. É a melhor escolha contra Trihexa, até porque se a minha filha desejar, intensamente, destruir Trihexa, a arma que for criada ou item pelo forte desejo dela, tornará tal desejo realidade. – Issei fala – Mesmo que Trihexa tenha uma regeneração rápida e a capacidade da Boosted Gear.

\- Portanto, se Yukiko desejar ardentemente destruir Trihexa, surgirá uma arma com habilidade necessária para tornar tal desejo realidade. Sabe que de certa forma, isso se assemelha ao dragão Shenron, de um universo. Ele é um dragão criado pelo Kami-sama daquele mundo que é um alienígena, pertencente ao clã dragão de uma raça chamada namekuseijin e que por isso, pode criar seres como Shenron. Antes era somente um desejo, a aqueles que reunissem sete esferas mágicas para invocar o Deus dragão que concede o desejo. O seu sucessor, também do clã do Dragão, ressuscitou esse dragão, por assim dizer e o fez capaz de realizar três desejos a aqueles que reúnem essas sete esferas mágicas, chamadas de Dragon Ball. – Wendy comenta.

\- Kinkiba é mesmo poderosa... É incrível. – Kiba comenta surpreso.

Após alguns minutos, Victria comenta ao lado do seu amado Saji.

\- Esse Shenron, deve ser um dragão incrível.

\- Bem, o corpo dele é de um dragão oriental e tipo, ele tem os seus limites. Por exemplo, ele não pode matar ninguém e até tem lógica. Foi Kami-sama que o criou. Dependendo do desejo, ele não poder realizar. Em contrapartida, ele pode restaurar planetas que foram destruídos, assim como ressuscitar populações inteiras de vários planetas, por exemplo. – Issei comenta – Quando Tiamat-san foi morta pelo veneno de Samael, eu reuni as esferas e fiz o desejo. Shenron disse que ele era um dragão e que o veneno usado afetava dragões. Ele como dragão não podia fazer nada.

\- Pelo menos você tentou, meu amor.

Nisso, ela e seu amado se beijam, sendo que Kireiko, por ser criança, fala:

\- Beijo é nojento.

O casal sorri e afaga a cabeça de sua filha, para depois Issei pegar ela no colo, falando animado:

\- Eu espero que você sempre tenha essa opinião.

Tiamat revira os olhos, pois, acreditava que o seu companheiro falou isso, animado, pois, nutria essa esperança, para que assim, Kireiko nunca se envolvesse com nenhum macho, permanecendo assim, virgem até morrer, se continuasse sentindo nojo de beijo, sendo que isso era algo que as crianças pequenas falavam, mesmo se fosse os seus pais se beijando.

Todos os demais ficam com gotas, também.

\- Meu amor, você sabe que isso é só uma fase, né? É normal crianças falarem isso. – Tiamat fala sorrindo de forma complacente.

\- Bem, é como aquele ditado "Esperança é a última que morre". Eu tenho esperança que isso seja para sempre. – Issei fala com convicção.

Após alguns minutos, Koorishiro comenta, ao lado de sua amada Ravel:

\- Mesmo com esses limites, o fato dele restaurar planetas e populações de vários planetas, o torna incrível.

\- Com certeza. – Ravel comenta, animada.

\- Não há somente ele, naquele universo. Há Porunga, outro dragão, sendo da cintura para cima um dragão ocidental musculoso e da cintura para baixo um dragão oriental. Ele concede três desejos. Antigamente, apesar de três desejos, só podia ressuscitar uma pessoa por desejo. O novo Saichourou, ou seja, o patriarca do planeta ampliou a capacidade de desejo para o mesmo do Shenron da Terra. Apesar de Porunga no passado ressuscitar apenas um por desejo, ele podia ressuscitar essa pessoa várias vezes, sendo que antigamente, apesar do poder ressuscitar várias pessoas, Shenron só podia ressuscitar a pessoa uma única vez. Agora, ambos os dragões, podem ressuscitar a pessoa várias vezes. Há também o Super Shenron. Ele é do tamanho de uma galáxia. Cada dragon ball dele é do tamanho de um planeta. Os poderes dele são absurdos. – Wendy fala, sorrindo.

Tannin

\- Isso é... incrível. – Saji comenta estupefato.

\- Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo – Kinkiba surge, voando acima deles, na sua forma chibi – Assim, de fato, o forte desejo e sentimento de meus usuários amplificam o meu poder e posso conceber a criação de qualquer arma ou item que desejam de fundo do seu coração, assim como quaisquer habilidades, mas... assim... falar que sou tão poderosa quanto Trihexa... quer dizer...

Ela começa a falar oscilante e todos ficam com gotas, sendo que Ash fala:

\- É normal você agir assim, já que sempre foi pacifica mais interessada em uma fofoca do que lutar. – o meio saiyajin fala.

Uma veia salta na testa do meio saiyajin, quando ele e um de seus amigos, pegaram a serpente dourada em fragrante, ouvindo a conversa deles, sendo que como estavam visitando um zoológico, tinha outros adultos olhando as crianças. Na ocasião, Ash pretendia fazer uma surpresa a sua amada Wendy e perguntava a Issei se a surpresa estava aceitável ou não, pois, estava incerto se ela gostaria do que planejou para ela.

Ash pegou a serpente dourada, antes que ela conseguisse fugir e a jogou no viveiro do animal ratel, que também era conhecido comumente por texugo-do-mel, lembrando um texugo, sendo um animal que comia serpentes e cobras, inclusive venenosas, podendo abater e posteriormente comer uma serpente de um metro e cinquenta centímetros, se assim desejasse.

Kinkiba, que havia ocultado as suas asas, passou a correr do texugo, serpenteando pelo viveiro, antes de conseguir fugir, desesperada, sobre um sorriso de satisfação do meio saiyajin.

\- Mas, mesmo considerando o fato de que sou tão antiga quanto Trihexa, existindo desde o princípio e que tenho um corpo colossal, não significa que sou poderosa. Quer dizer... assim... eu não acho que isso seja verdade e tenho medo de não conseguir salvar Yukiko-chan de Trihexa, se o mesmo decidir ataca-la. – ela fala se enrolando em cima de uma rocha.

Os demais reviram os olhos e abanam a cabeça para os lados.

\- Bem, terminei. Chegou o momento.

Yukihana parece apertar alguns botões dentro do círculo principal, sendo que eles notam que todos os círculos vibram, agora em usino, para depois surgir trincas no ar que se propagam, violentamente, até que a espécie de parede dimensional é esmigalhada e ao longe, observam os outros lutando contra Trihexa, que assumiu a sua forma verdadeira.

\- Vamos, Kin-chan!

Yukiko exclama na forma dragão e Kinkiba retorna para a luva, que surgiu na pata da Half Dragon. Ambas começam a recitar as palavras, com a guerreira em sua forma de dragão das neves, com as suas asas a mostra.

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Hanako falam juntos - Reequip (reequipar)! Spheres of Harmonic Paradise (esferas do Paraíso harmônico)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surgem esferas prateadas do tamanho de um punho, com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada em tons dourados, que circulam um dos punhos dela e que pareciam vibrar.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)!

Nisso, uma serpente gigantesca sai em direção ao céu do submundo, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho e passando a envolver a jovem, desaparecendo em um brilho, enquanto entrava em feixes em cada uma das esferas, conforme surgiam asas douradas da serpente nas costas da Half Dragon, para depois ela tomar impulso, avançando com as suas asas possantes, com as esferas emitindo pura energia divina.

Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, assim como outros Yondai maous, seus servos e Deuses, enfrentavam Trihexa, que se regenerava a um ritmo alarmante, enquanto era atacada violentamente por eles.

Então, eles ouvem alguém exclamando:

\- Spheres of Harmonic Paradise! Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!

As esferas percorrem o espaço, sendo que instintivamente, todos se afastavam da origem da voz, enquanto que Trihexa, confiante, não se ateve a ver quem era, até que fosse tarde demais.

Tudo o que viu foi um dragão alvo peludo, imenso, usando uma armadura dourada que cobria o seu corpo, possuindo ao todo seis asas. Asas de dragão da neve, de anjo, possuindo uma pureza intensa, de akuma, de dragão na cor vermelha, de anjo caído e asas douradas que emanavam poder divino, enquanto que o par de asas de anjo emanava poder sagrado, sendo que no seu punho, outrora circundavam esferas, que foram lançadas contra ele, após o corpo da dragoa imensa brilhar em tons prateados, mesclados com dourado, sendo possível ver uma áurea atrás dela, da cabeça de uma enorme serpente e asas, com Trihexa murmurando em um rosnado:

\- Kinkiba... Sua bastarda!

Então, ele notou em seu corpo enorme, já que havia assumido a sua forma verdadeira, sete símbolos de alvo, sendo que antes que pudesse fazer algo, cada uma das esferas entra dentro de um alvo.

Inicialmente, ele fica aliviado, até que todos ouvem um som, de dentro dele, que grita de dor, sendo que seu corpo é fragmentado, de uma só vez, ao ponto de ser transformado em fragmentos, pois, as esferas entraram em vibração harmônica provocando o colapso da estrutura do seu corpo.

Rapidamente, Yukiko usa a sua rajada de neve do Zero absoluto, para congelar todos os pedaços que era o corpo de Trihexa, sendo que em seguida envolve os pedaços em uma espécie de dança circular, evitando que se aglomerassem, para em seguida sair por onde veio, com todos vendo ela batendo as suas asas, abrindo um portal, seguida por inúmeras pedras de gelo, sendo que o mesmo abre no espaço.

Ela lança os pedaços congelados na frente dela, distribuindo em direções diferentes e bate as suas asas violentamente, várias vezes, para dispersar os fragmentos congelados em todo o universo, em direções diferentes, impedindo assim qualquer chance de Trihexa se regenerar, enquanto que o mesmo sentiria dores lacerantes e extremas pelo resto da eternidade.

Após fazer isso, Yukiko volta ao Submundo, enquanto que Azazel, Michael, os Yondai maous, as realezas deles e os Deuses já haviam saído da dimensão de selamento.

Todos olhavam com admiração para Yukihana e depois para Yukiko, ambas na forma dragão, até que desfazem a forma, com a armadura dourada de Yukiko se adaptando a forma humana, para depois desaparecer, com Kinkiba saindo da luva dourada que torna a ficar oculta.

A serpente voa e pousa nos ombros de Yukiko, circundando-os, enquanto que as suas asas estavam dobradas rente ao corpo.

\- Yukihana-san, faz tempo. Fico feliz em saber que está bem – Michael fala, sendo que Gabriel havia abraçado e muito o irmão ao revê-lo e inclusive chorou de felicidade – Vejo que tem uma filha. O pai dela era meio akuma e meio anjo caído?

Ele pergunta, olhando para as asas, com todos os demais que estavam selados, olhando atentamente para Yukihana e Yukiko.

\- Ela é minha filha com uma anja de alto nível. – Issei fala.

Todos ficam surpresos e se entreolham, sendo que ele explica tudo o que aconteceu e Serafall comenta, irada:

\- Uma coisa que eu odeio é uma traição tão vil.

Irina está envergonhada, sendo que Michael apoia a mão no ombro dela e sorri gentilmente, falando:

\- Não fique com vergonha. Você não tem culpa de ter um pai desprezível. A carta brilhou ao vê-la, reconhecendo o seu coração bom e que de fato, era digna de ser uma anja.

\- Obrigado, Michael-sama. – ela fala sorrindo, sendo que cora quando o seu amado Albion apoia a mão no ombro dela.

Sona, chorando, corre até a irmã e a abraça, sendo que Serafall chora de felicidade também pelo reencontro e após Sona se acalmar, ela apresenta Sairaorg, seu marido e conta que eles abriram várias escolas no Submundo dos demônios, para que todos, sem exceção, pudessem estudar.

Serafall só comenta, tristemente, que queria ter estado no casamento de sua imouto e Sona fala que gravou toda a cerimônia, animando assim a sua irmã mais velha.

Sirzechs abraça Grayfia e a beija apaixonadamente, com a mesma retribuindo, sendo que era o dia de folga dela. Millicas corre até o pai e o abraça, sendo que vai até Shirone, a segurando pela mão, falando corado:

\- Nós namoramos por anos e algumas semanas atrás, pedi a mão dela em casamento e ela aceitou. Nós casaremos daqui a um ano. Eu queria a sua benção também, pai. – ele fala, sendo que tinha dezoito anos, enquanto que Shirone tinha dezessete e meio.

Ele olha para o casal e sorri, falando:

\- Vocês formam um casal fofo. Claro que darei a minha benção e fico feliz de estar livre para ver você se casar meu filho – ele olha para a nekomata – Saiba que desde já a considero minha filha e parte da família.

\- Obrigada, Sirzechs-sama.

\- Pode me chamar só de Sirzechs.

\- Sim.

\- Eu quero cuidar da festa de casamento e da decoração. Eu posso? – Serafall pergunta com os olhos brilhando – Infelizmente, perdi a chance de organizar o da minha imouto. Quero, ao menos, organizar o de vocês. Por favor.

O casal se entreolha e consentem, falando:

\- Claro. – Millicas consente, sorrindo.

Azazel está abraçado a Akeno, com ambos se beijando, apaixonadamente, para depois de alguns selinhos, ele, junto de sua amada Akeno, com a mão de ambos juntos, se aproximarem de Vali, sendo que ele explica sobre estar namorando Yukiko, fazendo o pai adotivo ficar surpreso, sendo que ele se aproxima da Half Dragon e fala:

\- Fico feliz em ver que Vali soube escolher bem. Saiba que a considero minha filha, já.

\- Obrigada, Azazel.

\- Não agradeça – ele fala negando com a mão – Nós temos que agradecer a você e a sua mãe adotiva, que não somente eliminaram Trihexa, assim como, facilitaram a nossa saída daquela dimensão. Só o fato de deter a besta do apocalipse, já é um feito extraordinário.

\- Viu, Kin-chan? Nossos poderosos somados eliminaram Trihexa. Se bem, que o seu poder divino, juntamente com o nível de seu poder foi o fator determinante.

\- Ainda acho que está exagerando, Yukiko-chan. Não sei porque insistem em achar que eu tenho o mesmo nível do Trihexa. – a serpente dourada alada torna a repetir a sua insegurança.

Azazel se aproxima e olha atentamente para a serpente, sendo que ele fala, sorrindo em seguida, enquanto se afastava:

\- Pelo visto, não tem noção de seu poder. Imagino que possuí um tamanho colossal. Mesmo no passado você era grande. Você treinou uma técnica para ficar pequena e poder assim perseguir os anjos. Você se lembra, Michael?- ele pergunta olhando para o arcanjo ao seu lado.

\- Claro. Era enorme e achávamos incrível o fato dela ficar pequena. Após tantos milênios, deve ter ficado colossal.

\- Ela é colossal, acredite. – Yukiko fala – Já disse que ela é poderosa. Mas, não tem fé em si mesmo.

\- Normal. Pelo que me lembro, ela somente queria saber sobre fofocas e de perseguir os anjos pelo Céu. – Gabriel comenta.

Então, Odin e os outros se juntam e decidem comemorar o fim de Trihexa, sendo organizada uma grande festa com a presença de todas as facções, sendo que elas estavam misturadas, conversando entre si, com o pacto se fortalecendo ainda mais. Durante a festa, Koorishiro e Ravel anunciam o seu noivado. Ruval vai até o dragão e o ameaça se ele fizesse a sua imouto chorar.

Já, Lorde e Lady Phenix, ocultam a notícia desagradável, sendo que detestaram o fato de que Ravel conseguiu dinheiro para pagar pela evil Peace Bishop nela, conseguindo assim a sua liberdade.

Afinal, sempre quiseram dar ela a um akuma de alto nível e de uma das famílias consideradas nobres, para ascendente, socialmente e ela sendo escrava da doadora de óvulo dela, poderia obrigar Ravel a aceitar o acordo e senão aceitasse a união, iria torturar ela, usando a evil Peace em seu corpo.

No dia seguinte, Touji se preparava para ir até o quarto secreto que mantinha trancado, quando surge um círculo mágico alvo de transporte, com o desenho central de uma cabeça de dragão, envolta em um par de asas, com ele sentindo um poder sagrado do mesmo.

Ele vê uma jovem de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis gélidos, que faziam o seu sangue gelar e ele tinha a impressão que a temperatura no ambiente havia caído vários graus, mas, julgava ser apenas impressão.

Então, após engolir em seco, ele pergunta, sendo que estranhava o olhar compenetrado nela, nele, como se tentasse ler a sua alma. Ele mal sabia que ela estava lendo a sua mente.

\- Aiko. Esse nome lhe diz algo?

Ele arregala os olhos e saca a sua espada, sendo que Yukiko, meramente, a segura com a ponta dos seus dedos, como senão fosse nada, deixando o mesmo aterrorizado, enquanto lutava com todas as suas forças para soltar a espada das mãos dela, com a arma não se movendo.

Ele começa a chutá-la e nota que os seus golpes não causam qualquer dano nela, até que ela congela a espada sagrada, ao ponto de Touji larga-la, conforme gritava de dor e ao olhar a palma de suas mãos, percebe que havia queimaduras severas de frio.

Então, ele sente que o seu corpo está paralisado e ao olhar para baixo, vê uma névoa estreita de gelo e neve circundá-lo, parecendo uma névoa em forma de feixes que apenas o circundavam, sem tocar em sua pele. Mesmo assim, sentia que estava preso e sente o sangue gelar ao ouvir o rosnado feral dela, quando ela chegou nas suas lembranças.

\- Bastardo!

Nisso, todos os demais chegam e ao ver a sua filha, pensa em pedir ajuda, até que observa o olhar de asco e de igual repugnância dela, sendo que ele pode sentir o ódio que era dirigido a ele por todos.

Então, ele vê pelo canto dos olhos, Yukiko se aproximando da parede falsa que dava acesso a um quarto e ele exclama:

\- Não se aproxime! Não ouse...!

Então, como se uma mordaça invisível o silenciasse, ele sente que sua boca está presa e fica estarrecido ao ver a mesma espécie de neblina gélida formada por cristais de gelo e de neve, que circundava o seu corpo, circundarem a sua boca, com Yukiko estraçalhando a estante, como senão fosse nada, ainda rosnando de forma feral, para depois falar:

\- Cale a sua boca, seu verme bastardo! Se bem, que eu estou ofendendo os pobres vermes ao comparar você a eles. Creio que vou comparar você ao pior lixo do mundo.

\- Filha, o quê...?

Issei pergunta, até que veem uma porta com senha numérica, sendo que Yukiko recua o seu punho, com o seu braço se tornando o de um dragão com uma névoa o circundando e todos a observavam amassando a porta com as suas garras, a perfurando, como se a segurasse, enquanto torcia o aço como senão fosse nada, para depois puxá-lo, arrancando-o das várias dobradiças como se fosse manteiga, para depois desprezá-la em um canto.

Ela apalpa a mão nos lados da porta e uma luz é acessa, com ela entrando, sendo que os outros a seguem, sendo que somente alguns conseguiram entrar, enquanto outros observaramm pela porta uma cena que os deixa chocados.

Michael e Irina vão até a jovem que teve as algemas e correntes, destruídas pela neve de Yukiko.

Ela estava nua, com ferimentos, sendo que chorava em um pranto mudo. Michael usava seu poder angelical para acalmar a mulher, sendo que a Half Dragon coloca a mão na testa dela e recita palavras arcanas, surgindo selos, com eles compreendendo que ela estava selando as memórias dela, para depois a mesma adormecer graças ao poder angelical de Michael.

O mesmo a cobre com um lençol próximo dali e a tira do local, segurando-a em seus braços, seguido de Irina que lançava um olhar mortal para o seu pai, até que para, observando a espada, sendo evidente certa hesitação, inicial, até que lutando contra algo, pelo que percebiam, ela ia pegar a espada de seu doador de espermatozoide para mata-lo, quando Yukiko detém o ato dela, segurando a mão da jovem, enquanto falava:

\- Não faça isso. De fato, o meu selamento evita a sua queda. Mas, se você mata-lo movida pelo ódio, nunca poderá ser uma anja novamente, pois, no instante que o selo for desfeito, você irá cair. Não deixe que esse lixo bastardo acabe com o seu sonho de ser uma anja, podendo voar no Céu com os demais.

\- Mas...

\- Você quer dar esse gostinho a esse bastardo?

Ela olha para o seu doador de espermatozoide por alguns minutos, até que larga a espada, com a mesma caindo no chão, com intrépido, enquanto ela era levada por Albion dali, sendo que se vira para ouvir o que a Half Dragon falava:

\- Quando puder, fique um tempo no Éden. Será bom para você. Fique o tempo que precisar para clarear o seu coração e a sua mente, para poder ter os seus poderes de anjo de volta. Não deixe que esse lixo destrua a sua vida, também. Uma vez que você cai, não há mais volta.

Ela consente, sendo que Michael sorri e agradece a Yukiko:

\- Obrigado. Eu temi perdê-la. Eu agradeço por protegê-la. Ela tem um coração de um autêntico anjo e ela sempre sonhou em ser uma anja. Infelizmente, sou um anjo e não posso intervir no livre arbítrio dos outros. Não podia deter o ato dela. – ele fala tristemente.

\- Mas, notei que procurou aconselhar ela, espiritualmente, pois, ela demorou em tentar pegar a espada. Ela pareceu, inicialmente, hesitante. Você fez o que podia, naquele momento. Eu senti o seu poder, nela, naquele instante. Você pode somente aconselhar e tentar aplacar os sentimentos no coração de alguém. Mas, não pode intervir no livre arbítrio.

\- Mesmo assim, muito obrigado.

\- Por nada. Não podia permitir que esse bastardo acabasse com o sonho dela.

Então, eles se retiram, até para ajudar a cuidar da jovem e no local ficam Akeno e os demais que apreciavam uma tortura. Cadeiras haviam sido conjuradas e eles, inclusive, conseguiram pipoca para assistir ao show.

Horrorizado, ele vê um sorriso maligno na face de Yukiko, que murmura palavras, conjurando um cristal de gelo do tamanho de um punho, além de soprar uma rajada de neve que passa a circundar o ambiente.

Então, ela fala a Kinkiba:

\- Melhor sair daqui, Kin-chan. Além disso, parece que agora é o horário do programa de fofocas do mundo dos famosos.

\- Tudo bem. – a serpente consente e sai do local.

Quando Yukiko torturava alguém, Kinkiba ficava dentro da luva sem ver e ouvir nada, pois, ela era fraca para ver tortura.

Portanto, sabendo que a sua amiga se sentia mal ao ver tais cenas, ela não permitia que ela visse ou ouvisse.

Então, a serpente dourada alada desaparece em um brilho dourado.

O cristal de gelo em forma de floco de neve entra no corpo de Touji que brilha, sendo que Akeno pergunta:

\- O que era aquele cristal de neve?

\- Uma cura portátil. Vai garantir que ele fique vivo até eu curá-lo – ela fala malignamente, para depois encostar a mão na testa dele, recitando palavras, terminando – e isto é para ele ficar consciente, assim como para não perder a sanidade. Quero esse bastardo bem são. Isso também vai diminuir o limiar de dor, para ele sentir o dobro de dor.

As que torturavam ficaram animadas e pacientemente, Yukiko ensina a fórmula mágica, sendo que o cristal de gelo, somente era possível para os que dominavam neve e gelo.

Ela arranca a língua dele, concentrando o seu gelo para estancar o sangramento, para depois esticar as suas asas dracônicas vermelhas que foram envolvidas por chamas, sobre Touji, o queimando, fazendo o mesmo gritar abafado por estar sem língua, para depois, ela castrar ele, lentamente, sendo que em seguida, esmaga um ossinho de cada vez, começando pelos da mão, evitando ossos que ficavam em regiões nobres do corpo, para que ele não morresse. Após quebrar os ossos, ela arranca o couro cabeludo dele, para em seguida, arrancar a sua pele e quando ele chegava perto de morrer, ela usava a neve azul, o curando e assim se segue por várias horas, com ela o curando, para depois torturar, sendo um ciclo, até que ela chamava Akeno e Wendy, que adoravam tortura para praticar as suas técnicas em Touji, as orientando da melhor forma a ser feita, garantindo o máximo de dor, além delas, revisarem alguns tópicos com a Yukiko, que tirou as dúvidas dela, com as suas a chamando de sensei, agradecendo a aula.

\- Tão fofa... – Vali fala apaixonado.

Azazel sorri de canto e comenta:

\- Pelo visto, a cegueira do tal Ash se espalha a ritmo alarmante.

\- Sabe, eu desenvolvi uma técnica final para bastardos como você. Saiba que a dor que você sentiu nessas sessões, não pode ser comparada ao que vai sentir agora, bastardo. Você sentirá a dor e depois a morte, lentamente, o envolvendo. Você vai sentir que está sendo queimado de dentro para fora, enquanto está impotente.

Ela se concentra e exclama ao surgir um selo mágico na frente dela. Touji queria gritar, mas, estava imobilizado.

\- Satsubatsu Mugura (殺伐葎 - Vinhas sanguinárias)!

Então, espécies de vinhas negras finíssimas, criadas por magia, entram pela pele dele, sendo visível o sofrimento em seu corpo, sendo que ela desfaz o selo que o mantinha paralisado e ele começa a se contorcer, gritando, tentando rasgar a sua pele em puro desespero, até que ela cria algemas douradas, através de selos mágicos, retendo as mãos dele no chão.

Ele se debatia e se contorcia, além de gritar em agonia, com a sua garganta ficando em carne viva, sendo que dura várias horas, para depois, quase morrendo, ao terminar, ela murmurar palavras, com as vinhas forçando a sua saída em um grande volume de uma só vez, estraçalhando pedaços dele, começando pelas extremidades, sendo feito de forma bem lenta e lacerante, com as vinhas forçando a sua saída. Ela toma cuidado de fazer tudo sem atingir nenhum órgão vital.

As sádicas batem palmas e os outros comentam que foi muito boa a sessão, sendo que no final, o corpo de Touji é queimado por Yukiko, lentamente, ao ponto de sobrar apenas cinzas, com todos ficando surpresos ao verem que as chamas não queimaram nada mais além do corpo.

Wendy e Akeno repassam alguns apontamentos e trocam ideias de tortura, até para aprimorar alguns métodos.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, há milhares de quilômetros, na área do Céu, mais precisamente em um local adjacente a este, se encontrava o Éde, onde Irina estava junto de Albion, com ele sentado ao lado dela, para ajudá-la a lidar com os sentimentos em seu coração que podiam leva-la a cair, quando o selo sobre as suas asas e poder sagrado fosse removido, fazendo ela ser anjo novamente.

Yukiko havia avisado que somente iria remover tal selo, quando tivesse certeza absoluta que Irina não iria cair.

A jovem concordava que o Éden tinha uma influência poderosa e era capaz de aplacar o seu coração, assim como sentimentos inferiores, além de "libertar", por assim dizer, a sua mente de pensamentos inferiores, enquanto meditava, buscando a paz de espirito.


	11. Revelação

**Capítulo 11 - Revelação**

Capítulo 11: Revelação

Issei e Yukiko estavam treinando colidindo ataques em alta velocidade num dos ginásios de treino de Azazel. Depois de horas Issei liberou sua armadura enquanto caía de joelhos no chão e sua filha o encarava nem um pouco cansada. Ele olhou para ela com orgulho.

Issei: É você me superou completamente Yukiko-chan.

Yukiko: Não diga isso pai. Eu ainda tenho muito a aprender.

Issei: Tão humilde...

Yukiko: O senhor ainda é escravo da Gremory? Eu esqueci de perguntar isso.

Issei: Não. Todos nós compramos nossa liberdade a alguns anos atrás.

Yukiko: Vocês sabiam que...

Issei: Que foi a Gremory quem planejou as nossas mortes? Sim. Mas nunca tivemos como provar que foi ela. O máximo que podiámos fazer era comprar nossa liberdade mas mesmo assim agora quase todos nós somos akumas para o resto de nossas vidas. As únicas que escaparam for Xenovia, Asia e Rossweisse.

Yukiko (de cenho franzido): Mas vocês só tinham as peças em seus corpos por pouco mais de uma década.

Issei: Também não entendemos como isso é possível. Se bem que aquela vaca ruiva deve ter concentrado um pouco de magia demoniáca nas Evil Pieces dela. Me pergunto se as minhas habilidades envolvendo o Triaina ajudaram nisso também...

Yukiko: Quando começaram a desconfiar dela?

Issei: Depois que ela me estuprou. (nota a intenção assassina de Yukiko) Calma filha.

Yukiko: Calma? Essa bastarda violou o senhor! Você nem pode dar a sua primeira vez para alguém especial!

Issei: Esqueça isso agora.

Yukiko (pensa): Deixar o assunto de lado por enquanto? Tudo bem. Esquecer do que essa bastarda fez com meu pai? Nem pensar! Já é a segunda vez que ela faz algo contra a minha família.

Issei: O que vai fazer agora?

Yukiko: Eu não sei. Talvez eu deva investigar mais os Phenex e os Gremory.

Issei: Entendo. O Vali não te ensinou a fazer filhotes ensinou? (desconfiado)

Yukiko (gota): Não pai.

Issei: É bom mesmo. Se ele fizer mais que te dar um beijo antes do casamento irei castrá-lo.

De repente uma voz fria disse:

"Que belo momento entre pai e filha..."

Os dois se viraram rapidamente se pondo em guarda e se surpreenderam ao ver Demigra ali com seu bastão. Ao lado dele estavam Kyousuke e Yami Issei... Ou pelo menos alguém usando o corpo da contraparte de Issei.

Antes que os dois pudessem reagir ele apontou o seu cajado para eles transportando-os para outra dimensão. Issei se viu dentro de um grande salão e sua filha estava longe de ser vista. O acastanhado admirou a beleza do salão antes de notar um grande quadro e arregalou os olhos antes de sorrir, ao ver Yukiko junto de Vali e duas meninas.

Issei: Talvez eu tenha vindo parar no futuro... (de cenho franzido) Mas por quê Demigra faria isso?

Nisso ele ouviu as duas crianças rindo descendo por uma escada e elas se surpreenderam ao vê-lo. O acastanhado se surpreendeu com isso e se perguntou o que andava fazendo para não visitar as suas netas. Para a sua surpresa elas perguntaram algo chocante:

"Quem é o senhor? É um amigo de nossos pais?"

Issei (pisca): Hum? (sorri) Bem creio que eu e seu pai nos conheciámos desde que éramos adolescentes. Eu sou...

Porém uma voz fria e gélida como o inverno disse:

"Issei Hyoudou."

O dragão tremeu com o tom da pessoa que havia acabado de falar e se virou para ver quem era. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver uma versão mais velha de Yukiko olhando para ele com ódio em seus olhos como se ele fosse a criatura, mais detestável da Terra. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que ele havia feito Yukiko surgiu na frente dele socando-o no estômago fazendo-o quebrar a parede da mansão, o jogando para fora da mesma.

O que Issei não sabia era que Demigra havia mandado ele e Yukiko para a dimensão de Yami Issei. Aquela era "Yami" Yukiko e estava furiosa com a aparente ressurreição de seu pai sendo que ficou cega pelo ódio ao vê-lo conversando, amigavelmente com suas filhas. Sua fúria aumentou quando ela se aproximou de onde ele havia caído e exibiu um olhar de "confusão".

Issei: Filha o que eu fiz contra você?

A resposta o feriu mais do que o golpe anterior que ela havia acabado de acertá-lo. Yami Yukiko rugiu furiosa:

"VOCÊ NASCEU SEU BASTARDO! FOI ISSO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!"

Nisso ela ergue a mão banhando-a com energia sagrada pronta para vaporizá-lo quando um relâmpago dourado atravessou o caminho, tirando o Hyoudou da linha de fogo. Yami Yukiko cerrou os dentes e então viu uma figura usando roupas que lhe conferiam um disfarce coberta por uma aura dourada, ajudando Issei. Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram e ela rosnou novamente.

Yami Yukiko: Quem é você? E por que está ajudando esse bastardo?

Azrael: Sou Azrael. E esse Issei Hyoudou não é o mesmo que doou os espermatozóides para te fazer.

Yami Yukiko (rosna): Acha que acredito nisso?

Azrael: Você acreditando ou não em mim. (coloca Issei sentado contra um rocha nas proximidades e em seguida se põe em sua frente de forma defensiva) Não irei deixar você prejudicar o Sekiryuutei. (nisso sua aura dourada ganhou relâmpagos azuis) Vamos ver como a Yukiryuu se sai contra o Karyuu! (infla as bochechas) Karyuu no...

Yami Yukiko: Hunf... Quer mesmo fazer isso? (infla as bochechas) Yukiryuu no...

Os dois então dispararam seus elementos opostos criando uma névoa no ar atrapalhando a visão. Yami Yukiko surgiu atrás de Azrael para golpeá-lo mas o mesmo agarrou o golpe e arregalou os olhos quando ela quebrou em pedaços de gelo, quando ele revidou. Ela enfiou suas garras na cabeça dele mas ele explodiu em fumaça e em seguida ressurgiu chutando-a mas ela bloqueou.

Os dois começaram a trocar golpes corpo a corpo em alta velocidade sem Sacred Gear ou outros poderes apenas testando um ao outro. Lentamente danos começaram a surgir no vestuário de Azrael começando a destruir sua máscara. Yami Yukiko o atingiu com as garras na face mas eles esquivou por pouco fazendo a máscara ser destruída.

Issei estava gemendo de dor quando arregalou os olhos murmurando:

"Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke SSJ2 (de cenho franzido): Adeus disfarce. (arranca os restos de seu disfarce chateado) Como está tio?

Issei: Dolorido e confuso. Você tentou me matar dezenas de vezes e agora está... Me salvando?

Kyousuke SSJ2: Muitas coisas mudaram tio. (de cenho franzido quando Yami Yukiko some) Me dá uma licença... (some também)

Dessa vez apenas sons de golpes colidindo no ar podiam ser ouvidos enquanto Issei procurava ambos com os olhos. Quando isso não funcionou ele os fechou e então os acompanhou com os ouvidos. Yami Yukiko surgiu ao seu lado tentando cortar seu pescoço com uma espada mas Kyousuke bloqueou com uma lâmina de Ki, antes deles desaparecerem novamente.

Eles reapareceram novamente golpeando uns aos outros ao mesmo tempo em que bloqueavam os golpes. De repente Yami Yukiko sorriu muito para a confusão de Kyousuke antes do mesmo sentir uma queimação em sua pele, reconhecendo aquilo como energia sagrada. De um tipo mais fria.

Kyousuke SSJ2 (nota a neve): Ah... Eu fui descuidado. Eu posso ter DNA de saiyajin e dragão mas ainda sou parte Akuma.

Issei: Neve sagrada? Ela está mesmo levando isso a sério.

Yami Yukiko: Eu agora finalmente entendi porque você me irrita tanto quanto o bastardo. Deseja saber o motivo?

Kyousuke SSJ2: Me ilumine.

Yami Yukiko (ergue a mão): Você cheira como ele. (se prepara para cortar o pescoço dele quando alguém agarra sua mão) Quem... (arregala os olhos)

Yami Yukiko ficou completamente surpresa ao ver Yukiko Hyoudou segurando sua mão com um olhar vazio. Kyousuke suspirou aliviado enquanto a neve parava de cair.

Yami Yukiko: Como... ?

Yukiko Hyoudou: Fique longe de meu pai. (olha para Kyousuke) Presumo que você seja mais um dos meus "primos"? Ou prefere ser chamado de "aniki"?

Kyousuke: Me chame do que achar melhor Yukiko. Presumo que Chronoa-sama te informou sobre mim?

Yukiko: Sim.

Issei: Estou boiando aqui.

Yukiko: Iremos te explicar mais tarde pai. (nota que o braço de sua contra parte está ficando difícil de segurar) Huh?

Yami Yukiko (com os olhos cobertos pelo cabelo): Você o chamou de quê?

Kyousuke (pensando): Isso só pode ser piada... Ela ainda não percebeu que eles são completamente diferentes?

Yukiko: O meu pai e o seu doador de esperma são como óleo e água. Pare com isso antes que faça algo que possa se arrepender.

Yami Yukiko: Não. (se liberta) Será você quem irá se arrepender agora.


	12. Yukiko Vs Yami Yukiko

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko decide...

 **Capítulo 12 - Yukiko Versus Yami Yukiko**

Yami Kinkiba, que observava a sua amiga transtornada lutando contra uma versão dela de outro universo, suspira, pois, tomada pela ira e ódio de anos atrás que ressurgiu com força frente a aquela Issei, não conseguia discernir que aquele Issei não era o seu doador de esperma e sim, uma contraparte dele de outro universo. Inclusive, acreditava que a sua amiga estava tão possessa que não se lembrava do que a sua mãe adotiva, Yukihana, havia contado sobre multiversos.

\- Yukiko-chan... Por que não percebe a diferença?

A cobra pergunta para si mesmo, para depois suspirar resignada, pois ela tinha a resposta para a sua própria pergunta. Era o ódio. Um ódio intenso e com razão, considerando o que o Issei daquele mundo fez, mas, que acabava prejudicando o seu discernimento de que aquele não era o seu doador de espermatozoide e sim, um outro Issei.

Kinakiba podia sentir que em breve a sua amiga solicitaria o Balanced breacker, sendo que ela não precisaria voltar, pois, estava livre da Divine Gear, graças a sua amiga ter descoberta uma forma de quebrar o selo de Deus e que graças a isso, libertou todos os seres aprisionados.

Claro que após milênios de selamento, os itens absorveram o poder dos seres que os habitaram e mesmo sem eles, continuaram fornecendo as mesmas habilidades, mesmo que o ser não estivesse mais selado.

Ela havia decidido ficar junto de sua amiga e filhas, daquele mundo, para alívio dos anjos e para ficar com elas, devido ao seu tamanho colossal, usou uma técnica para ficar pequena e assim, poder ficar junto deles, agora que tinha uma família.

Mesmo não estando mais selada, podia sentir que a sua amiga em breve liberaria o poder da Divine Gear e suspira.

Naquela instante, ela estava no colo de uma das filhas delas, a que tinha a Boosted Gear, sendo que a outra filha de Yukiko e Vali, tinha a Sacraed Gear, Canis Lykaon e que naquele momento, tinha o cachorro preto de chifre e de olhos vermelhos em seu colo. O ser, após ser libertado, se afeiçoou a ela e decidiu ficar junto dela, após ser libertado, ficando usualmente na sua forma chibi.

Então, Issei se lembra das suas netas daquele universo e fica aliviado ao ver que elas estavam vendo a luta como se fosse diversão.

\- Não se preocupe, para elas é tudo diversão. Elas não se assustam fácil e não perceberam que isso não é uma luta amigável.

Issei fica surpreso ao ouvir a voz e se vira, vendo Vali, sendo que pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- É o Vali desse universo?

\- Sim e você é...

Então, mesmo ferido, Issei voa no pescoço de Vali e começa a falar em tom de ameaça, enquanto o asfixiava, ao mesmo tempo que o sacudia:

\- Como ousou tirar a inocência da minha filha? Vou castrá-lo!

Kyosuke suspira e fala, revirando os olhos:

\- Issei, essa não é a sua filha. É a contraparte de sua filha e senão deseja piorar a sua situação é melhor soltá-lo. Além disso, ela já perdeu a inocência.

\- Acho melhor largar o Vali. Vai acabar matando ele e mesmo não sendo marido de sua filha do seu universo, sendo que é a contra parte do seu universo de origem, você prometeu que o deixaria vivo como presente de aniversário dela. – a Kinkiba do universo de Issei e Yukiko fala ao aparecer atrás de uma rocha.

Issei solta ao sentir um calafrio de medo e ao olhar para trás, vê Yami Yukiko irada, exclamando na sua direção, enquanto era fuzilado pelos olhos dela:

\- Como ousa tocar no meu marido com as suas mãos imundas?! Bastardo! Solte-o!

Yami Yukiko vai ataca-lo, quando recebe um soco no abdômen, com Yukiko lançando a sua oponente longe, exclamando:

\- Não ouse ofender o meu pai, sua bastarda! – Yukiko olha para o seu pai, indignada, exclamando - Tou-chan! Você prometeu!

\- Desculpe filha... É que foi tão repentino. – ele fala constrangido.

Vali consegue respirar e após sorver golfadas de ar, fala:

\- Ainda bem que a sua contra parte bastarda desse universo não prestava. Fico aliviado em saber que nem precisei lidar com um pai coruja e super protetor.

\- Desculpe. Quase que eu pioro ainda mais a situação. Na verdade, ainda bem que a minha filha a deteve.

Conforme notava que elas aumentavam o seu poder, Issei fica preocupado e olha para as crianças, vendo que surgia uma redoma dourada translúcida com Vali falando:

\- Kinkiba nunca permitiria que algo acontecesse a elas. Ela está gerando um escudo que as está protegendo. Ela está livre da Divine Gear, assim como os outros estão livres da Sacraed Gear.

\- Peraí... a Kinkiba não está com a contraparte da minha filha. Então, ela também foi libertada? Mesmo sendo uma Divine Gear e não uma Sacraed Gear? Do universo que viemos, nós estamos tendo dificuldade em libertar a Kinkiba.

\- No caso da Divine Gear, é um método semelhante que usamos nas Sacraed Gears, sendo que o selo era ligeiramente diferente de uma Sacraed Gear. Provavelmente, foi feito assim para que Kinkiba pudesse escolher o seu portador. Todos os seres foram libertados há alguns anos, graças aos estudos de Yukihana e de Yukiko. Elas descobriram como quebrar o selo de Deus os libertando. Claro que as Sacraed Gears ainda preservam seus poderes, pois, absorveram por milênios os poderes dos seres. Os seres, como Albion e Ddraig, ainda preservam os seus poderes. A Sacraed Gear delas e dos outros tem uma cópia de seus poderes e quando alguém os desperta, automaticamente, aprende as habilidades inerentes a sua Sacraed Gear. Surge na mente delas. Todos eles estão livres. Canis Lyakon e Kinkiba decidiram por eles mesmos, ficarem aqui, conosco e assim foi com os outros, já livres. Se os seres tinham uma profunda amizade com seus portadores, eles ainda estão próximo deles ou sempre os visitam. Claro que teve o caso de casamento entre dragões e humanos. Asia de casou com Fafinir e Saji se casou com a Victria, que era fêmea.

\- Entendo... Aposto que a minha filha adoraria saber como libertar Kinkiba. Ela é a única dos seres ainda selada.

\- Seria legal eu ser livre, novamente. Poderia ficar vendo novelas, não precisando esperar para voltar para saber o que aconteceu. Também tem os programas de fofocas que eu adoro e... – Kinkiba começa a enumerar.

\- Pelo visto, não importa o universo, ela é a mesma em todos. – Yami Vali comenta com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Pode acreditar. Ela não muda.

\- Posso ensiná-lo. Assim, pode libertá-la também. É injusto que só ela esteja selada. – o Lúcifer fala.

\- Antes disso... – ele fala olhando para a batalha das Yukiko´s e que era feroz - Eu gostaria de saber o que a minha contra parte desse universo fez. Eu quero compreender esse ódio cego dessa contra parte da minha filha.

Yami Vali olha longamente para ele e suspira, falando:

\- Tem certeza? Você é integro nobre, valoroso e um verdadeiro guerreiro. É melhor você não saber tudo.

\- Vali está certo – Kyousuke fala – Acredite, eu soube antes de vim para cá. Será doloroso. Yukiko também sabe.

\- Mesmo assim, eu quero ouvir. Eu preciso saber o motivo de tanto ódio. Eu posso suportar a dor. – ela fala determinado, enquanto ficava chateado ao saber que eles sabiam e não ele.

Vali fala em um suspiro, após sorrir de canto:

\- Se fosse você nesse universo, eu o chamaria de amigo. Aposto que a minha contra parte é seu amigo.

\- Sim. Ao contrário de mim, dificilmente tem uma versão diferente da sua. Você é o mesmo em inúmeros universos. Íntegro, valoroso, guerreiro e que deseja formar uma família tradicional. Na maioria esmagadora deles, você é homem de uma mulher só.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso, sempre tive receio que tivesse alguma versão minha igual a sua versão desse mundo. Você não sabe o quanto estou aliviado em saber disso... – ele suspira desanimado - Bem, se você deseja..., mas, saiba que eu nunca desejei que soubesse, pois...

Então, Kyousuke geme, enquanto Issei e Vali suspiravam ao ver que Yami Yukiko se concentrava para o Balanced breacker, com Yukiko fazendo o mesmo, sendo que Kinkiba havia sumido em um brilho dourado, entrando na Divine Gear de Yukiko.

Ambas exclamavam em usino:

\- Balanced Breaker! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)!

Então, o corpo de ambas é revestido com uma armadura dourada, inclusive com um elmo fechado. A armadura cobria todo o corpo delas, sendo que possuía algumas joias circulares azuis. Surgem, em ambas, asas douradas da serpente, assim como as asas de dragão da neve, de anjo, de akuma, de anjo caído e asas de dragão carmesim que são cobertas por uma proteção dourada. Além disso, a cauda de dragão da neve que surgiu em ambas com um porrete na ponta, capaz de quebrar ossos de dragão, é coberta até o início do porrete pela armadura dourada.

Então, ambas avançam uma contra a outra, sendo que podiam sentir o choque dos poderes de ambas que parecia prestes a sacolejar a própria dimensão em que estavam. O céu fechou, se tornando escuro, fazendo o dia virar noite e Vali murmura:

\- Para muitos, no caso, os religiosos, vai parecer que chegou o Armagedon. – ela observa a descarga elétrica nas nuvens, além de ventos violentos que fatigavam os céus.

Não muito longe dali, a batalha feroz prossegue, com ambas se transformando em dragões humanoides em vez de assumirem a sua forma de dragão.

Yukiko desvia do golpe de Yami Yukiko e a golpeia fortemente no abdômen, para em seguida, tentar acerta-la com a perna.

Porém, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois a yami guerreira dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto da guerreira, fazendo-a voar para longe, até que se choca contra o solo, sendo que a Yami guerreira avançava e ao se aproximar da guerreira, tenta dar uma cotovelada na mesma, que detém o cotovelo dela, enquanto tentava acerta-la com a perna, sendo bloqueada com a perna da guerreira, para em seguida tentar acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dela.

Enquanto isso, os espectadores viam a neve sagrada que caía da batalha de ambas, que concentraram a neve sagrada em torno de si, como uma camada de proteção, sendo que também vinha da respiração delas que gelava essa névoa por estarem usando os seus poderes de dragões da neve sagrados, já que haviam se transformado em dragões humanoides.

Yukiko tenta acerta-la com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que tenta acerta-la com um soco que é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-la com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que ela usa as pernas dela, enquanto tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo, subiam para o alto e o impacto da troca de golpes liberava uma enorme energia.

Uma atacava e a outra bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Yukiko no abdômen de Yami Yukiko a lança longe, fazendo-a se chocar contra o chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e detritos, para em seguida se erguer, avançando contra a guerreira que espera ela se aproximar e nisso, recomeçam a troca de golpes ferozes e igualmente violentos, até que um soco certeiro da yami guerreira no rosto da guerreira faz esta cair em direção ao solo, sendo que consegue parar no ar.

Então, flutua até ficar na frente dela e após se entreolharem por alguns minutos, ambas recomeçam o ataque, conforme avançam ao mesmo tempo uma contra a outra, recomeçando assim uma sequência de golpes com as mãos, cotovelos, joelhos e pés, até que as mãos de ambas são seguradas uma pela outra, tentando empurrar a sua oponente, enquanto que ambas tentavam golpear uma a outra com o seu porrete, com os golpes das caudas sendo bloqueados.

Yami Yukiko aproveita para dar uma cabeçada potente em Yukiko, que se recupera e retribui, enquanto que uma tentava chutar a outra, até que o bloqueio de ambos os chutes as afastam para trás.

Ambas, rosnando, concentram a sua magia fazendo surgir vários círculos mágicos, liberando por estes círculos, ataques uma contra a outra, que bloqueava ou anulava com os seus próprios círculos mágicos, com elas os criando a uma velocidade assustadora.

\- Nunca imaginei que ela conseguisse criar círculos mágicos tão rapidamente. Não sabia que alguém, além de Rossweisse, conseguia criar círculos mágicos nessa velocidade. – Issei comenta surpreso.

\- Eu também não sabia. – Kyousuke comente, embasbacado – A velocidade é insana.

Os ataques mágicos por círculos mágicos persistem por vários minutos, gerando um espetáculo belo e ao mesmo tempo assustador em virtude da diversidade de técnicas, com uma anulando a outra ou bloqueando.

Então, os círculos mágicos somente, ao mesmo tempo que a guerreira some do campo de visão da yami guerreira, sendo que ela consegue perceber o ataque por trás e tenta acerta-la com uma cotovelada, mas, o ataque é bloqueado, para em seguida tentar acertá-la com um chute lateral que é bloqueado, com a sua oponente tentando acerta-la com as pernas em vários golpes, com a sua adversária usando as pernas dela para bloqueá-las, enquanto que Yami Yukiko tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Uma contra atacava e a outra bloqueava, com a cauda dela tentando acertar a guerreira que bloqueia com a sua cauda, sendo que ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Yukiko no abdômen de Yami Yukiko a lança longe.

Porém, ela para alguns metros longe do chão, enquanto que a sua adversária avança e erguendo a sua cauda com o porrete, mira a sua adversária caída, sendo que a yami guerreira desvia do golpe que levanta uma nuvem de detritos e terra.

Aproveitando o ensejo, Yami Yukiko golpeia fortemente o abdômen de Yukiko, fazendo-a curvar-se levemente, enquanto balançava a sua cauda para acertar a guerreira curvada que consegue ver o golpe bloqueando com a sua própria cauda. O contato das placas da armadura que envolvia a cauda de ambas, liberava faíscas douradas.

\- Sua desgraçada! Morra! – Yami Yukiko exclama dentre rosnados ferozes.

\- Como ousa? É você que vai morrer, sua louca!

\- Quem é louca, sua imbecil?!

\- Você, claro. Quem mais seria?

\- Sua bastarda! Vou destroça-la!

\- Essa fala é minha, desgraçada!

Então, a guerreira tenta acerta-la com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço da yami guerreira, para depois a mesma dar um soco fortíssimo na face dela, fazendo Yukiko atingir o solo.

Após se recuperar, rapidamente, do impacto, desviando de uma caudada de sua oponente que atingiu alguns centímetros onde estava a sua cabeça, instantes antes, fica de pé, enquanto que Yami Yukiko tentava acerta-la com a perna que é bloqueada pela guerreira, para em seguida tentar acerta-la com uma cotovelada que é bloqueada, com a Yami guerreira tentando acertá-la com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo bloqueados pelas pernas da guerreira, com ambas alternando com socos frenéticos, assim como, caudadas frenéticas, enquanto que uma bloqueava e a outra atacava, para em seguida contra-atacar e assim se segue por vários minutos.

Yami Yukiko tentava chuta-la, mas, Yukiko bloqueava com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra a sua oponente que bloqueia, para depois tentar acerta-la com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Yukiko, que em contrapartida, tenta dar uma cotovelada em Yami Yukiko.

Porém, a yami guerreira consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto da sua oponente que desvia, enquanto que a guerreira usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com a sua oponente tentando acerta-la com o seu joelho, sendo este bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-la com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Yami Yukiko, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela, que bloqueia com a mão, para depois tentar acertar o rosto dela com um chute horizontal, sendo que a guerreira bloqueia o chute da yami guerreira com o braço.

Então, ela tenta acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado por Yukiko que tenta golpeá-la com o pé, no sentido horizontal, sendo esquivado por sua oponente que usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pela guerreira, que tenta acerta-la com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois Yami Yukiko tentar acerta-la com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pela guerreira que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela que bloqueia com a mão.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambas se chocam novamente e ficam assim por algum tempo, com a cauda de ambas tentando golpear uma a outra, para depois recomeçarem novamente a troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente uma contra a outra, sendo que ambas se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Yami Yukiko tenta golpeá-la com o joelho, porém, ela o bloqueia com o seu joelho, para em seguida tentar acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão de Yukiko, com a sua cauda sendo bloqueada pela cauda da guerreira.

Yami Yukiko dá uma cabeçada em Yukiko que "retribui", aplicando uma na sua oponente que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, roda sobre uma de suas pernas e a acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, jogando-a para longe, enquanto avançava com punho contra ela que desvia, para depois ela sentir um forte chute transversal em seu abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-a várias vezes, com o corpo de Yukiko sendo sacolejado pelos golpes, até que um chute certeiro em sua face a faz cuspir um pouco de sangue dentro do elmo fechado, lançando-a com violência para trás, fazendo ela se chocar contra o chão.

\- O que achou bastarda? Agora, vai morrer!

Yami Yukiko exclama, enquanto avançava contra a sua oponente, brandindo a sua cauda com violência, visando acertar a sua contra parte, sendo que o deslocamento de ar da cauda dissipa a nuvem de poeira, revelando a guerreira que havia pegado a cauda dela, que murmura estarrecida:

\- Como...?

\- Até parece que será tão fácil!

Yukiko exclama, puxando a cauda de sua oponente, lançando com violência, Yami Yukiko para um grupo de rochedos, os destruindo, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos, para depois voar na direção dela com o punho voltado para o rosto da mesma, acertando-a, sendo que segundos após o impacto do punho em sua face, conseguiu chutar horizontalmente o rosto da guerreira, a atirando para trás, enquanto se recuperava da queda devido ao golpe no rosto.

Após se recuperar, avança contra Yukiko, a chutando lateralmente no rosto, sendo que a armadura de ambas, por ter status divino, se regeneravam, após ter algum dano em decorrência da luta.

Com a força do golpe, a guerreira não consegue se recuperar, acabando por cair violentamente no solo de costas, novamente, sendo que Yami Yukiko avança contra ela, tentando acertá-la com o pé esquerdo, alternando com caudadas, com a guerreira rodando sobre o seu eixo, conseguindo assim se levantar, enquanto tentava acerta-la com os pés e sua cauda, com a mesma pulando para trás, para em seguida flexionar o seu braço para o tórax, se inclinando para golpeá-la de lado com a sua mão em sentindo transversal, com ela bloqueando o ataque, enquanto avançava contra Yami Yukiko que bloqueava o golpe com o seu punho fechado e tenta contra-atacar, tentando golpeá-la com o seu punho esquerdo que é bloqueado.

Então, a yami guerreira tenta acerta-la com um soco do seu punho esquerdo, com a guerreira se defendendo desse golpe, flexionando o seu braço na frente do corpo dela com as palmas espalmadas, fazendo o ataque se chocar contra a sua palma, para depois fechar a sua mão no punho dela, girando o corpo para trás, enquanto a puxava, a arremessando com violência ao curvar o seu corpo para frente, jogando Yami Yukiko no chão, acabando por jogar o corpo dela no solo, provocando o surgimento de uma densa nuvem de terra.

Yami Yukiko sai da cratera, e fica alarmada ao perceber que Yukiko sumiu do seu campo de visão e passou a se concentrar na presença dela, sendo que usava seu olfato e audição apurada, também.

A guerreira aparece na frente dela, praticamente face-a-face, com seu punho direito golpeando violentamente a face desta, exclamando:

\- Tome isso, desgraçada!

O impacto do soco, atira Yami Yukiko para trás, com a mesma se recuperando a tempo de deter a caudada de Yukiko, para depois flexionar as suas pernas e braços, para depois avançar contra a guerreira, que faz a mesma coisa.

A yami guerreira tenta golpear a guerreira com o punho em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ela desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida tentar golpeá-la com o punho direito em sentido horizontal, com sua oponente se esquivando, enquanto que o som da caudada de ambas sendo bloqueadas reverberava pelo local.

Yami Yukiko tenta golpear Yukiko com o punho esquerdo em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ela curva a coluna e se agacha, dobrando as pernas, flexionando a esquerda, para depois girar, lateralmente, para dar uma rasteira na Yami guerreira, conseguindo fazer esta perder o equilíbrio e cair, enquanto desviava para o lado, desviando de mais uma caudada com o porrete se chocando contra o solo com intrépido, para em seguida, saltar na direção dela, erguendo o seu braço esquerdo para golpeá-la, enquanto que a guerreira se ergueu do chão, saltando para o alto, conseguindo chutar a yami guerreira no rosto, empurrando-o para trás, sendo que esta consegue se refazer do golpe.

Ela encosta levemente os seus pés no solo e já impulsiona o corpo contra Yukiko, recomeçando a troca de golpes ferozes, assim como caudadas, sendo que em um determinado momento, Yukiko, ao rodar sua perna esquerda que estava flexionada, esticando-a, consegue chutar Yami Yukiko com violência na altura do externo, fazendo ela se afastar pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-a arfar, enquanto golfava sangue dentro do elmo fechado, sendo que mesmo com a armadura, havia sentido o golpe.

\- Sua...! – ela fala dentre golfadas de ar.

Então, a guerreira decide aproveitar o momento para golpear a Yami guerreira novamente, que se recupera a tempo, exclamando:

\- Não será tão fácil assim, bastarda!

Yami Yukiko exclama, juntando as duas mãos no alto de sua cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos, conseguindo atingir a guerreira na cabeça, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida, dar uma joelhada no abdômen dela, jogando-a para o alto, sendo que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen.

Quando ela despenca do alto, Yami Yukiko se prepara para dar novamente uma joelhada nela que se refaz e bloqueia o joelho dela com as duas mãos, se refazendo enfim dos golpes, sendo que aproveita o fator surpresa de sua recuperação rápida e gira sobre a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando com o joelho a parte interior do abdômen de sua oponente, desestabilizando a yami guerreira que começa a tombar para o lado, sentindo dor, com a guerreira aproveitando o ensejo para soca-la consecutivamente e freneticamente no abdômen, sacolejando o corpo dela pelos golpes, até que um soco potente joga Yami Yukiko de encontro ao chão, violentamente, erguendo no ar uma nuvem de poeira com o impacto abrupto.

A yami guerreira se levanta e sai dessa nuvem, brandindo com ira a sua cauda que demonstrava a sua frustação, com a mesma avançando novamente com ímpeto contra a sua oponente que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita, um de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos, joelhadas, caudadas e chutes que se seguiram, ambas bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques uma da outra, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, para depois avançarem novamente, seguindo-se assim por alguns minutos, com ambas saltando para trás e depois, avançando uma na outra, trocando golpes, sendo que ambas bloqueavam os ataques uma da outra, consecutivamente, sem parar.

Em um determinado momento, Yukiko gira o seu corpo e dá uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo da Yami Yukiko, fazendo-a esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe o joga no chão em queda livre.

Yami Yukiko consegue se recuperar a tempo e pousa no solo, murmurando dentre rosnados de ira:

\- Bastarda... Como ousa...?

Então, se ergue e rosnando, avança contra Yukiko, que avançava em direção a ela, com ambas recomeçando a troca violenta de golpes, com uma contra atacando e a outra bloqueando, sendo que ficam assim por vários minutos, com a caudada de ambas sendo bloqueadas, até que um chute certeiro de Yami Yukiko no abdômen de Yukiko a lança longe, fazendo-a se chocar contra o solo.

A Yami guerreira não perde tempo e avança contra a guerreira caída, cujo corpo havia acabado de se chocar contra o solo, saltando para o alto e posicionando-se para chutá-la com ambas os pés.

Porém, a guerreira consegue desviar do golpe ao usar o braço para impulsionar o seu corpo para o lado, usando os pés para ficar em uma posição defensiva, enquanto os pés de seu oponente se chocaram contra o solo, fazendo uma densa nuvem de poeira encobrir o local.

Então, Yami Yukiko tenta acerta-la com uma caudada potente ao brandir a sua cauda com violência, sendo que esta some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dela que percebe, mas, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo para se defender, a guerreira começa a soca-la consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo desta bloquear os ataques, enquanto que o corpo da yami guerreira é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos, alternando os ataques entre o abdômen e no rosto, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu elmo fechado, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-a esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no queixo, arremessando com o solo, sendo que a guerreira uniu as duas mãos no alto da cabeça e golpeia o tórax de Yami Yukiko com violência.

\- O que achou disso, sua desgraçada? – Yukiko pergunta dentre rosnados.

Mais uma cratera surge no local, somando-se as várias crateras provocadas por ambas, enquanto erguia-se uma nuvem de poeira, sendo que a mesma é dissipada quando a yami guerreira avança contra a guerreira e o vento do voo, dissipa a nuvem.

Segue-se mais uma sequência de socos e chutes frenéticos, até que a guerreira consegue dar um gancho de direita potente na yami guerreira, fazendo-a cair ao solo.

Porém, ela consegue estabilizar seu voo e pousa no solo, enquanto Yukiko desce como um projétil com o punho erguido, sendo que a yami guerreira desvia e nisso, segue-se uma batalha feroz no solo, com as caudas de ambas cortando o ar, conforme tentavam acertar uma a outra.

Yami Yukiko tenta golpeá-la com os dedos esticados, mas, Yukiko roda o corpo sobre o seu eixo, desviando do ataque e saltando para o chão, para em seguida saltar de novo, quando a Yami guerreira vira o corpo para golpeá-la novamente, sendo que esta desvia, com Yami Yukiko flexionando o braço, conseguindo golpear a guerreira com o punho violentamente no rosto, fazendo-a se chocar, violentamente, contra o solo.

Aproveitando o ensejo, a yami guerreira avança contra Yukiko e tenta dar uma cotovelada que é bloqueada pela guerreira que havia conseguido se erguer, pondo-se em posição defensiva, para em seguida, bloquear todos os socos, joelhadas e chutes consecutivos da Yami guerreira, até que Yami Yukiko consegue encontrar uma brecha e dá uma joelhada no queixo dela.

Aproveitando o ensejo, consegue golpear com o seu punho a face da guerreira e o impacto a faz cambalear para trás, levemente.

Porém, ela o surpreende ao se recuperar rapidamente, fazenda Yami Yukiko murmurar, descrente:

\- Como...?

Yukiko desvia do gancho de esquerda dela, para em seguida trocarem socos, joelhadas e chutes, assim como caudadas, até que, novamente, elas pressionam as mãos uma na outra, tentando empurrar a sua oponente para frente e passam a lutar com as pernas, atacando e bloqueando, assim como com as caudas, até que Yukiko dá uma cabeçada certeira em Yami Yukiko e frente a isso, aproveita para aplicar uma sequência de socos e chutes consecutivos, sacudindo o corpo da yami guerreira, para depois rodar o pé esquerdo lateralmente, chutando-a para longe.

\- Tome isso, desgraçada! – Yukiko exclama, após chutar a sua contra parte.

Próximo dali, Issei comenta:

\- Noto uma diferença mínima entre elas. Yukiko está conseguindo pressionar, levemente, a sua contra parte.

\- Também percebi isso. Se bem, que a diferença é pouca e estou surpreso. Yami Yukiko é mais velha que Yukiko. – Kyousuke comenta, visivelmente surpreso.

\- Minha esposa sempre treina, mas, não há muitos que possam se equiparar a ela. Além disso, nós vivemos em paz. Também há o fato de que quando ficou grávida, sendo de gêmeas, ela decidiu se afastar dos treinos e luta para garantir que elas nascessem bem e saudáveis. Creio que tudo isso, fez as suas habilidades caírem um pouco. Pelo que compreendi essa Yukiko ainda está no auge de seus poderes, treinando e lutando, sempre, além de enfrentar adversários poderosos. – Vali comenta pensativo.

\- Bem, tem lógica e explica essa diferença entre elas. – Issei comenta, olhando para a batalha de vida e morte.

Rosnando de ira, Yami Yukiko começa a concentrar o seu poder na manopla, sendo que Yukiko faz o mesmo.

Yami Yukiko fala o cântico, sozinha, sendo que Yukiko já tinha ouvido falar que em alguns universos, os seres haviam sido libertados das Sacraed Gears, sendo que seus poderes, por terem habitado tantos milênios o item, continuava com o mesmo, com a pessoa recitando sozinha, tal como era no universo que ela veio, com exceção de Kinkiba, que continuava selada, pois, o selo da Divine Gear era diferente do selo das Sacraed Gears.

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! Reequip (reequipar)! Heavenly Sword (Espada celestial)!

Ao mesmo tempo, Yukiko recitava junto de Kinkiba:

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Yukiko falam juntas.

\- Reequip (reequipar)! Heavenly Sword (Espada celestial)! – Yukiko e Kinkiba exclamam juntas ao saberem a arma que Yami Yukiko escolheu.

Então, em ambas, a manopla brilha e surge para cada uma, uma espada divina com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que a lâmina era prateada com tons de dourado e o cabo possuía o contorno do pescoço e depois, na ponta, de uma cabeça de serpente, sendo trabalhado em relevo dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)! – Yukiko, Kinkiba e Yami Yukiko exclamam em usino, erguendo as espadas em direção ao céu.

Nisso, duas serpentes gigantescas saem em direção do céu tenebroso, cada uma de uma manopla, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho, passando a envolver a respectiva jovem que a invocou, desaparecendo em um brilho, enquanto entrava cada uma em uma espada que brilhavam absurdamente.

\- Vamos ver como se sai, desgraçada! – Yami Yukiko exclama dentre rosnados de raiva.

\- Essa fala é minha! – Yukiko exclama.

Então, ambas avançam uma na outra, começando uma troca de golpes ferozes com as espadas, sendo que as caudas de ambas tentavam golpear uma a outra.

O som das lâminas se chocando preenchia o ar, sendo que as faíscas douradas geradas pelo contato de ambas as armas, caíam como uma chuva fina dourada, sendo que as mesmas pareciam cortar o ar em volta, enquanto que a batalha feroz prosseguia por vários minutos.

Uma atacava e a outra contra atacava, com ambas bloqueando o golpe das lâminas uma da outra, com ambas não conseguir encontrar qualquer brecha no ataque e defesa da outra, sendo que as suas caudas também trabalhavam, sendo que uma bloqueava a outra, enquanto o confronto intenso com as lâminas continuava.

Yukiko tenta acertá-la com um golpe transversal.

Porém, este é bloqueado pela espada em sentido horizontal, para depois empurrar a espada, com Yami Yukiko fazendo um movimento horizontal com a espada, que é bloqueada pela espada em posição vertical de Yukiko, que empurra a lâmina da Yami espadachim para trás, com a mesma se refazendo, girando-a, decidindo um golpe transversal de baixo para cima, com a guerreira bloqueando, para depois tentar dar um golpe em sentido vertical de cima para baixo, que é bloqueado pela espada de yami Yukiko, em posição horizontal.

Em seguida, ambas tentam atacar uma a outra com um golpe em sentido transversal, com ambas as lâminas sendo bloqueadas, até que elas se separam, afastando um pouco, para depois avançarem uma contra a outra, novamente.

Yukiko faz o movimento da direita para a esquerda e Yami Yukiko da esquerda para direita, com as lâminas bloqueando uma a outra, novamente, ficando em um impasse por vários minutos, com ambas passando a segurar o cabo das espadas com ambas as mãos, forçando a lâmina uma contra a outra, até que o choque de ambas as caudas as afasta com violência.

Yami yukiko concentra poder divino na espada e propaga o ataque como uma lâmina dourada curvada que avança em direção a Yukiko, que concentra poder na sua espada e lança a projeção do golpe, também, em forma de uma lâmina dourada, com ambas se chocando em pleno ar, gerando ondas de poder divino.

Issei, Vali e Kyousuke eram plenamente cientes que qualquer akuma, seria desintegrado pelo brilho divino que se propagava do impacto dos golpes.

Yami Yukiko move a sua espada como se fosse uma lança em um movimento reto contra o tórax da espadachim, visando perfura-lo.

Então, Yukiko gira a espada e bloqueia a ponta com o dorso da lâmina, para depois empurrar a espada, sendo que aproveita para brandir a arma em um golpe transversal de cima para baixo. A yami guerreira, rapidamente, bloqueia o golpe com um movimento transversal de baixo para cima com as lâminas liberando faíscas douradas divinas, para depois se afastarem, com a guerreira tentando acertar a yami guerreira com um corte vertical, com a espada reta, sendo que faz um movimento de baixo para cima.

Prontamente, Yukiko bloqueia o golpe com um movimento horizontal de sua espada que se moveu da direita para a esquerda, com ambas ficando nesse impasse, enquanto que a cauda de ambas tentava acertar a sua oponente.

Então, as lâminas se afastam, novamente, para depois recomeçar a troca de ataques ferozes, com nenhuma delas conseguindo quebrar a defesa e ataque de sua adversária.

Enquanto isso, Issei lidava com a dor e tristeza que sentia frente ao que descobriu, sendo que ele mesmo não conseguia imaginar pior tortura a sua contra parte do universo e inclusive, ao se lembrar do que fez quando o enfrentou, achou que foi gentil demais. Yami Issei merecia sofrer muito mais. Nunca em sua vida, Issei se arrependeu tanto por ter matado um adversário. Não arrependimento por matar em si e sim, por não ter prolongando o sofrimento dele, sendo que não conseguia imaginar uma tortura suficientemente boa para o mesmo.

Ele decidiu naquele instante, suplantar a dor que o afligia, porque podia sentir o poder mágico imenso delas e junto dos outros, estava preocupado ao sentir que o poder de ambas se elevava, demasiadamente e que a dimensão parecia sentir os efeitos.

Inclusive, o céu ficou mais aterrador, se já era possível, assim como os ventos ficaram mais violentos, com os relâmpagos cortando e fustigando furiosamente as nuvens e acima de tudo, podiam sentir a dimensão se curvando.

\- Pelo menos, a situação não pode piorar mais do que já está ruim... – Kyousuke põe a mão na boca, enquanto os outros dois estreitam o cenho para ele – Eu acabei de piorar, né?

\- Precisamos confirmar isso? – Issei pergunta sarcasticamente.

Então, eles sentem um aumento de poder, quando Yami Yukiko ruge ao ser atirada para trás pelo choque das lâminas, sendo que começa a concentrar o seu poder e assume a forma de uma dragoa da neve imensa de armadura dourada que se adaptou ao seu corpo de dragão.

Yukiko se concentra e faz o mesmo, rugindo de ira, sendo que Yami Yukiko ruge em fúria.

\- Ei... Isso é sério? Formas dragões? – Kyousuke pergunta descrente – Não acredito nisso...

\- Bem, pelo visto, é uma batalha de vida e morte entre elas. Não estou surpreso por elas terem se transformado. Eu acredito que Kinkiba está tentando chamar Yukiko-chan a razão. Se bem, que não sei como ela conseguiria deter essa contra parte dela sem usar todos os seus poderes. Talvez, a minha filha ainda tenha consciência. É que essa contra parte da minha filha está lutando com intenção de matar e se a minha filha não lutar também com intenção de matar, será morta. Essa é a verdade. – Issei murmura desanimado.

De fato, Kinkiba, que estava na Divine Gear com Yukiko, estava aliviada ao saber que Yukiko ainda mantinha consciência, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia, que se a sua amiga não lutasse com intenção de matar, morreria perante a contra parte dela que a mataria sem hesitar. A sua amiga estava sendo obrigada a usar os seus poderes ao máximo, estando plenamente ciente de que a intensidade do poder de ambas, combinado, estava provocando tormentas na região e que temia, também, que inocentes morressem por causa da fúria cega de sua contra parte.

Então, com mais um rugido em usino, ambas avançam uma contra a outra, usando as suas presas e garras, além de caudas, sendo que também tentavam usar as asas para atacar uma a outra, com ambas desviando dos ataques ou bloqueando, sendo que em um determinado momento, concentram seus poderes em suas mandíbulas e lançam rajadas de neve sagrada que se chocam, fazendo cair neve sagrada que desintegraria akumas fracos que fossem atingidos por acidente.

Em alguns momentos, ambas liberavam relâmpagos junto dos ataques, agravando ainda mais a emissão de eletricidade nos céus devido aos relâmpagos que castigavam as nuvens e o som de inúmeros trovões que reverberavam em fúria pelas nuvens escuras.

Em um determinado momento, um soco violento de Yukiko no focinho de Yami Yukiko, sendo que a armadura divina conseguia se regenerar, mesmo após ser fragmentada, atira Yami Yukiko contra o solo, com o impacto do enorme corpo, provocando um terremoto local, destruindo uma área considerável, no caso de mata, formando uma cratera imensa, enquanto uma densa nuvem de poeira se erguia no local, assim como detritos e pedras.

Então, uma rajada violenta de chamas irrompe dentre a nuvem em direção a Yukiko que também libera as suas chamas em forma de rajada, ao mesmo tempo em que concentrava eletricidade em suas asas, para depois lançar inúmeros relâmpagos contra o solo na direção de Yami Yukiko.

A nuvem dissipa e revela uma camada de eletricidade, assim como uma camada concentrada de neve que a rodeava, especialmente sobre as suas asas fechadas sobre si, que bloquearam o ataque, para depois elas abrirem, com a mesma rugindo em fúria enquanto exclamava:

\- Bastarda!

\- Olha quem fala desgraçada! – Yukiko retruca.

Ela concentra novamente seus poderes e lança um ataque concentrado de relâmpagos e chamas, sendo que Yami Yukiko abre as suas asas e concentra neve, batendo-as em direção a Yukiko, liberando lâminas curvadas de gelo, extremamente afiadas que iam em direção a guerreira, juntamente com lâminas de vento, assim como, com uma rajada de relâmpagos e chamas de suas mandíbulas.

A guerreira concentra e juntamente com a rajada de eletricidade e chamas, concentra os seu poder nas asas e libera lâminas de gelo afiadas, também, juntamente com lâminas de vento.

Os ataques de ambas se chocam, gerando uma energia imensa, sendo que as lâminas de gelo e de vento se anulam ao se chocarem contra o mesmo ataque da outra.

Então, rugindo, ambas avançam uma contra a outra, recomeçando o ataque, até que Yukiko pega a cauda de Yami Yukiko e gira a mesma, para depois lançá-la violentamente contra o solo.

Quando a Yami dragoa se choca contra o solo, provoca um novo tremor, com uma densa nuvem de poeira se elevando ao ar, assim como de detritos, com a dragoa brandindo a sua cauda com força, visando acertar o seu porrete na yami dragoa.

Então, Yukiko rosna irada ao sentir que a Yami Yukiko pegou a sua cauda, a girando, sendo que a usa como porrete para acertar a terra várias vezes, ao girar ela para os lados, sendo que a dragoa, mesmo com dor, consegue virar o corpo, surpreendendo a Yami dragoa, quando finca as suas garras no solo ao conseguir virar o corpo, para depois puxar a sua cauda com violência, jogando o corpo de Yami Yukiko no solo ao seu lado, acabando por fazê-la soltar, enquanto se erguia sobre as patas traseiras para usar as suas garras, sendo que as duas patas dianteiras são seguradas pelas patas dianteiras da Yami dragoa, enquanto ambas tentavam morder a outra, encontrando apenas as mandíbulas uma da outra que protegiam partes do pescoço e tórax. As caudas de ambas bloqueavam uma a outra, ao mesmo tempo.

Não obstante, ocorria focinhadas, pois, quando Yukiko ia avançar para morder Yami Yukiko, ela bloqueava o ataque com o seu focinho ou então, dava cabeçadas que aumentavam ainda mais a cratera em volta delas.

Então, após vários minutos de embate, Yami Yukiko e Yukiko, simultaneamente, começam a concentrar os seus poderes e liberam rajadas ao mesmo tempo uma contra a outra, no caso, de chamas e relâmpagos, provocando uma explosão com o choque e como as mandíbulas estavam próximas uma da outra, acabaram se separando, sendo jogadas para trás. No caso Yukiko, enquanto que Yami Yukiko se erguia, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, para depois rugir, avançando com ímpeto contra a dragoa, que balança a cabeça para os lados e ruge ferozmente em resposta, avançando contra a yami dragoa, para elas recomeçarem o ataque, inicialmente, com um ataque de caudas, com as caudas bloqueando uma a outra, para depois partirem para as garras, chutes, socos e mordidas, sendo que era possível ouvir o som das presas se chocando em pleno ar, revibrando pelo local, assim como o som das asas e caudas cortando o ar, juntamente com os rugidos ocasionais.

Os golpes delas liberavam uma enorme energia que irradiava pelo local, sendo que em um determinado momento, ascendem para o céu, começando uma batalha no ar com manobras aéreas e ataques violentos, juntamente com rajadas e ataques propagados pelas asas, que eram bloqueados, mutuamente, enquanto zanzavam entre as nuvens carregadas e igualmente coléricas, assim como, dentre tormentas em plena atmosfera.

\- Isso parece uma batalha de monstros gigantes. – Kyousuke comenta – É assustador, ao mesmo tempo em que é incrível.

\- Concordo com você. – Issei murmura.

\- Bem, por mais que esteja apreciando ver essa luta de monstros gigantes, quer dizer dragões imensos, nós precisamos detê-las, antes que seja tarde demais. – Kyousuke comenta.

\- Não conseguiríamos. Nem eu conseguiria. Só há um ser que pode parar as duas. Quer dizer, que pode parar a minha esposa. – Vali comenta.

\- Fala de Yukihana, certo? – Issei pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Pelo visto, ela é a nossa única esperança.

\- Bem, elas já estão em suas formas dragões, pior não pode fic... – Kyousuke põe a mão na boca.

Issei e Vali batem as mãos na testa e Vali murmura:

\- Você acabou de nós condenar, novamente.

\- Mesmo sabendo que fiz isso, não imagino como pode ficar pior e...

Ele para de falar, enquanto olha estarrecido o poder delas aumentando, sendo que uma caudada violenta delas uma contra a outra, afastam ambas para trás.

\- Veremos como lidará com isso, bastarda! – exclama em um rugido.

\- Até parece! Vou varrer o chão com você! – Yukiko exclama irada dentre um rugido particularmente feroz.

\- Nunca ouvi tanta besteira! Tome isso! – ela começa a concentrar o seu poder - Reequip (reequipar)! Heavenly cannon (Canhão celestial)!

Então, surge um canhão portátil imenso com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que o canhão era prateado com tons de dourado.

" _Yukiko-chan! Ela...!"_ – Kinkiba murmura estarrecida dentro da Divine Gear.

\- Droga... Não tenho escolha, Kin-chan. – Yukiko murmura, percebendo que não tinha escolha, pois, contra um canhão, somente outro canhão podia fazer frente ao de Yami Yukiko, pela particularidade do seu ataque.

Afinal, sabia que mesmo que cortasse com a Heavenly Sword, o ataque iria gerar uma explosão que a envolveria. Cortar ou bloquear esse ataque era altamente arriscado, pois, a arma realizava o desejo do usuário, desde que fosse intenso. Quanto mais intenso os seus sentimentos, mais poderoso o ataque e acreditava que ela estava usando o máximo de seus poderes.

Sem alternativa, Yukiko exclama:

\- Reequip (reequipar)! Heavenly cannon (Canhão celestial)!

Em uma de suas patas, aparece o mesmo canhão que apareceu para Yami Yukiko, já que era contra parte da Divine Gear.

Então, ambas exclamam em usino:

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)!

Nisso, duas serpentes gigantescas saem em direção ao céu tenebroso, para depois girarem o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho e passando a envolver cada uma das dragoas, desaparecendo em um brilho, enquanto entrava no canhão que brilhava absurdamente.

\- Heavenly cannon (Canhão celestial)! – ambas exclamam em usino.

\- Ei… As duas com os canhões? Agora vai tudo para o brejo. – Kyousuke murmura, estarrecido.

\- Ei, Vali, a Yukihana-san está bem e viva, né? – ele pergunta preocupado que a lendária dragoa da justiça daquele mundo, não estivesse entre eles.

\- Sim. Mas, hoje a minha sogra foi visitar o seu otouto Great Red e sua nora, Ophis, que desenvolveu o seu corpo para o de um adulto para poder se acasalar com Great Red, assim como foi visitar o filho adotivo de ambos, do ovo que Ophis achou, sendo que a minha sogra é madrinha do filhote. Ela está na Fissura dimensional, já que os três moram lá. – Vali murmura – Isso tinha que acontecer justo hoje?

\- Se ninguém parar elas, essa dimensão poderá entrar em colapso. Elas estão lutando com intenção de matar uma a outra. O choque de ambos os golpes dos canhões pode gerar uma onda de impacto violenta, com as ondas podendo entrar em ressonância. Se isso acontecer, o poder será potencializado de maneira violenta. Essa dimensão pode não aguentar essas ondas se entrarem em vibração harmônica. Cidades serão destruídas, isso se a dimensão não entrar em colapso. – Issei fala, aterrorizado.

\- Acho que a dimensão vai se romper antes. – Vali murmura, chocado.

\- Maldito Demingra! Era esse o plano dele desde o início! Ele queria que as duas se encontrassem para destruir esse mundo, sendo que sabia que Yukihana-sama estaria na Fissura dimensional e que por causa disso, não estaria aqui para intervir!

\- E elas estão tão envolvidas na luta, que a minha esposa, pelo visto, não percebeu que pode provocar a destruição dessa dimensão e consequentemente de nossas filhas... Se for necessário, mesmo sabendo ser suicídio, vou usar o Divine Diving.

\- E eu vou ajuda-lo com o meu Boosted. – Issei fala.

Kyousuke nota que Vali faz aparecer a sua manopla, sendo que Issei faz o mesmo e ambos exclamam ao mesmo tempo:

\- Balance Breaker! Vanishing Dragon! – Yami Vali exclama.

\- Balance Breaker! Welsh Dragon! – Issei exclama.

Depois, Vali se concentra, fazendo surgir as suas doze asas imensas de akuma:

\- O Dragão Branco puro que mora dentro de mim, eleva a sua supremacia – Vali fala - A Estrela da Manhã branco-prateada que eu possuo dentro de mim, reivindica o trono da Aurora.

\- Ò Deus negro do Infinito – a voz de Ophis é ouvida, como se ressonasse.

\- Ò misterioso e insondável pai dos Demônios – Vali fala - Vamos transcender os limites para aceitar o juramento.

\- Você se ajoelhará diante de nossa brilhante e gloriosa existência! – Vali e Ophis falam juntos em uma só voz.

A armadura dele fica mais imponente, com uma aparência de dragão, mantendo os seus doze pares de asas demoníacas, anteriormente, enquanto exclamava:

\- Diablo Dragon!

Issei faz o mesmo, se concentrando.

\- O Dragão Vermelho carmesim que mora dentro de mim, desperta de seu domínio. – Issei fala - Ó Dragão celestial carmesim que eu possuo dentro de mim, levanta-se para se tornar um rei.

\- Ó Deus do Infinito. – A voz de Ophis ressoa.

\- Ó glorioso Deus vermelho dos Sonhos. – Issei fala.

\- Observem a existência proibida que nós iremos nos tornar, transcendendo os limites! –Issei exclama.

\- Nós iremos dançar de forma radiante dentro do inferno! – Issei e a voz de Ophis exclamam juntos.

A armadura de Issei fica mais imponente, ganhando uma mistura de carmesim e preto em seu designer, exibindo as suas doses asas compridas, enquanto exclamava:

\- Diablo Dragon!

Então, aterrorizados, eles observam o poder sendo concentrado em ambos os canhões que se preparavam para lançar o seu ataque frente a ordem delas. Os demais membros daquele universo chegam e olham horrorizados o que acontecia, sendo que estavam confusos ao verem outra Yukiko.

Quanto as gêmeas, elas não notavam o perigo, com elas assistindo com animação a batalha, sendo que estavam empolgadas com o combate entre ambas.

Já, Yami Kinkiba e Yami Canis Lyakon comentavam em pensamento, sendo que estavam aterrorizados:

" _Agora, ferrou tudo."_

\- E agora, quem poderá nos salvar? – Kyousuke murmura, pois, não acreditava que mesmo combinando as suas habilidades, poderiam fazer algo.

Afinal, entre ambas, havia uma névoa que era mistura de neve sagrada e ambos, apesar de terem se tornado dragões, eram akumas. Não podia existir pior empecilho do que poderes sagrados tão concentrados e tinha plena ciência que ambos sabiam disso, mas, que mesmo assim iriam tentar. Além disso, não eram somente poderes sagrados. Os canhões geravam uma ligeira névoa divina. Se um akuma fraco ousasse se aproximar desses canhões, enfrentaria um poder divino e não sagrado, sendo desintegrado em um piscar de olhos.

Issei e Vali avançavam nas suas formas Diabolo dragon, com as crianças comemorando animadas, sendo que após Kyousuke gemer de dor, decide concentra o seu poder e avança junto de Issei e Vali.

Enquanto isso, rosnando, ambas exclamam em usino:

\- Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!


	13. Família

**Capítulo 13 - Família**

Capítulo 13: Família.

Antes que os ataques das Yukiko's se chocassem ou Issei, Yami Vali e Kyousuke pudessem fazer algo um portal surgiram na frente de uma rajada sagrada, mandando-a para outra dimensão. Quanto a outra rajada...

Ela havia sido cancelada pois Yami Yukiko foi golpeada na cabeça fazendo todos ficarem com gotas. Todos ficaram surpreendidos e aliviados ao ver que a Yukihana daquela dimensão havia chegado. Claro eles ainda estavam surpresos com o surgimento de outra Yukiko ou um Issei ali.

Kyousuke flutuou até seu tio e prima enquanto Yukihana ralhava com Yami Yukiko que ainda não acreditava, que aquele Issei não era o mesmo que tinha matado. Yukiko reparou seu primo olhando tristemente para os restos de seu antigo disfarce.

Yukiko: Você pode refazer a fantasia.

Kyousuke: Não... Isso era a única coisa que impedia o bastardo de descobrir a minha identidade. Talvez eu deva voltar para a Lamia Scale rápido.

Issei: Sim... Ele deve ter assistido tudo o que ocorria nessa dimensão. Ficará furioso quando descobir que perdeu um soldado além de não ter conseguido se livrar de um incômodo.

Yami Yukiko: Do que estão falando?

Yukihana: Longa história. Vocês já vão?

Yukiko: É o melhor antes que certas loucas voltem a atacar meu pai.

Yami Yukiko ficou com uma veia na testa porém nada disse afinal a culpa foi dela por atacar cega pela raiva. De volta a Cupúla do Tempo os três, quatro se contarmos Kinkiba, ficaram surpresos pois além de Chronoa e Trunks os pais e irmãos de Kyousuke também estavam lá. Todos se olharam nervosamente.

A tensão no local podia ser cortada como uma faca e então finalmente Ichigo disse:

"Bem... Como e quando você abriu os olhos?"

Kyousuke: Um pouco depois de arrancar o seu olho e braço eu conheci a Sherry-chan.

Wendy: A prima mais velha da Chelia?

Kyousuke: Isso mesmo... Kaachan.

O ruivo jurou ver um fantasma de sorriso passar pelos lábios de seus pais ao ouvi-lo dizendo aquelas palavras. Depois disso Kyousuke contou sobre suas aventuras arruinando seus planos como Azrael enquanto ainda fingia trabalhar para ele. O disfarce havia sido feito por Chronoa sendo que o traje alterava seu Ki e cheiro.

Ichigo: Kyousuke...

Kyousuke: Sim?

Ichigo: Foi você quem salvou minha pele quando eu estava enfrentando Zirconis em X686?

Kyousuke: Era eu mesmo. Olha Ichigo... Sinto muito por...

Ichigo: Não. Não aceito as suas desculpas.

Kyousuke: Entendo.

Ichigo: Não. Você não entende. Não aceito suas desculpas porque você não é o mesmo homem que arrancou certas partes de mim. E então você não tem nada para se desculpar. Nós somos da mesma família e da Patrulha do Tempo. Ao compartilhar a glória de nossas vitórias, também devemos compartilhar a dor da nossa derrota. Desta forma, crescemos mais perto, ficamos mais fortes. Além disso... Se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota aceitando a proposta de Draculos e Wolfheim.

Haru: Ah então você admite isso?

Ichigo: Cale a boca Haru.

Ash: É nessas horas que agradeço por ser filho único.

Wendy: Acho que isso é natural de gêmeos.

Kazehana sorriu meigamente para os pais.

Kazehana: De fato a senhora nunca briga com o tio Zeref e nem com o tio Natsu a não ser em treinos.

Kyousuke piscou quando sentiu alguém puxar a sua camisa e olhou para baixo vendo Hana e Hayato olhando para ele. Os dois eram miniaturas de seus pais com cabelos invertidos assim como Haru e Ichigo deviam ter sido antes de serem envelhecidos, para ficarem em idades mais próximas. Hana então perguntou curiosa:

"Você também é nosso irmão como Ichigo-nii, Haru-nee e Kazehana-nee?

Kyousuke: Bem...

Ash: Sim ele é. E aquela é a sua prima Yukiko. Da última vez que ela nos visitou vocês estavam dormindo.

Hayato: Essas orelhas são de verdade?

Yukiko: São. Sou uma Half Dragon de Neve.

Hana: Não quer dizer Dragon Slayer?

Issei: Na nossa dimensão o termo é Half Dragon, Hana-chan.

Os pequenos ficaram satisfeitos com isso e não perguntaram como Yukiko podia ser mais velha que Kireiko, já que ia contra toda a lógica.

Kyousuke: Preciso voltar para a Lamia Scale.

Chronoa: Claro.

Três dias mais tarde:

Yukiko: E então como foi?

Kyousuke: Ela está bem mas concordamos que ela e Haruka-chan ficaria mais seguras em Magnólia. Está aqui também? Pensei que seria apenas eu.

Chronoa: Já que vocês tem pontos de vista semelhantes acho que podem ir em missões juntos. Não serão muitas que vocês farão em parceria mas é sempre bom ter alguém apoiando de vez em quando. Não concordam?

Yukiko: Ok. Não me importo.

Kyousuke: Tudo bem.

Chronoa entregou um pergaminho para eles e mostrou-lhes o conteúdo fazendo Kyousuke comentar surpreso, que já havia ido aquela dimensão uma vez. Os dois viram Gotham City e para variar, segundo Chronoa, o Coringa havia escapado do Asilo Arkham. Batman o perseguiu em seu Batmóvel por um tempo até eles chegarem num depósito de um hospital.

Coringa começou a acusar o Batman de que o maior vilão de Gotham era o próprio homem morcego. Ele então perguntou enquanto apontava para Asa Noturna:

"Aquele é o Asa Noturna ou o Robin? Eu não sei já que eles vivem sumindo."

Depois de mais algumas frases que jogavam mais sal na ferida o palhaço mostrou um frasco de pílulas e tomado pela fúria Batman arrancou o mesmo de suas mãos, o abriu e em seguida o forçou a tomar todas. Uma mulher misteriosa gravou toda a cena por um celular e sumiu dali.

Os dois assistiram o resto dos eventos com descrença.

Yukiko: Esse povo é louco? Condenam um herói e deixam esse bastardo livre?

Kyousuke: O Coringa quase aleijou a Batgirl da última vez que estive lá. A única coisa que o impediu foi que eu achei que ficar paraplégico seria um desperdício para alguem com as habilidades dela, e destruí a arma dele.

Yukiko: Ela pode te reconhecer?

Kyousuke: Ela não chegou a me ver. Isso me lembra de quando o meu pai salvou Kalos. Eles deram uma medalha para aquele bastardo do Alain que ajudou a capturar o Zygarde e torturá-lo. Além disso o bastardo continuou como campeão do torneio...

Yukiko: Ainda assim jogar o Batman num manicômio depois de tudo o que ele fez por eles... Essa cidade não merece nenhum herói pois não dão valor a eles. Como se não bastasse perdoam todos os crimes do Coringa em um piscar de olhos além de não punirem os vilões, adequadamente enquanto condenam os heróis.

Chronoa: Exatamente.

Ela entregou o pergamino aos dois que o tocaram em partes opostas antes de desaparecerem da Cupúla do Tempo, e reaparecerem no topo de um prédio em Gotham. Kyousuke fez uma careta olhando para a cidade e Yukiko torceu o nariz enquanto respirava o ar. A atmosfera da cidade fedia a medo, fúria, sangue, loucura e desespero.

Yukiko: Não há toa que essa cidade tem tantos vilões.

Kyousuke: De fato. Para onde vamos?

Yukiko: A Mansão Wayne. -abre as asas e voa- Vamos falar com o Alfred.

Kyosuke -voa atrás dela-: Mas ele não está em coma?

Yukiko: Vou tirar ele temporariamente do coma para mostrá-lo o destino do Bruce.

Kyousuke: O que isso fará de bom?

Yukiko: Ele considera o Bruce seu filho e este o considera um segundo pai. E sabe que Bruce jamais abandonaria essa cidade a não ser como último pedido. Então...

Kyousuke: Já tive uma ideia do que você planeja.

Mansão Wayne, horas mais tarde:

Dick e Barbara estavam dizendo que Bruce fora muito brutal com o Coringa, não que ele não merecesse, quando este notou que a entrada para a Bat-Caverna estava aberta fazendo o sangue dele gelar. Ele rapidamente correu para lá com Dick e Barbara o seguindo quando viram uma cena chocante. Alfred deitado a uma maca, ligado a vários aparelhos médicos e haviam dois jovens ao seu lado. Alfred os viu e então disse calmamente:

"Não se preocupem. Estes jovens não são nossos inimigos."

Dick: Como pode ter tanta certeza Alfred?

Alfred: Essa jovem me tirou do coma para falar isso.

Bruce: Quem são vocês? E o que estão fazendo aqui?

Yukiko: Sou Yukiko Hyoudou e este é o meu primo Kyousuke Ketchum Marvell.

Barbara: São japoneses?

Kyousuke: Bem Yukiko tem pais japoneses. Eu sou um terço japonês... É uma longa história que não tenho vontade de contar.

Yukiko: Quanto ao quê estamos fazendo aqui Bruce-san... Queremos que o senhor pare de defender Gotham.

Bruce: O que está dizendo?

Yukiko: Creio que eu falei inglês fluentemente. Não falei primo?

Kyousuke: Falou um sufixo japonês mas o resto foi tudo inglês prima.

Bruce -range os dentes-: O que quer dizer que devo parar de defender Gotham? Se eu parar a cidade estará perdida!

Kyousuke: Com todo o respeito Bruce... A cidade já está perdida. Você joga um bandido na cadeia ou no Asilo Arkham e em menos de uma semana ele já está fora. Você não pode caminhar mais de cem metros por essa cidade sem ser assaltado, espancado, estuprado ou morto.

Yukiko: Essa cidade apodrece quase tudo o que toca.

Bruce: O que vocês sugerem?! Que eu comece a matar?!

Yukiko: Enquanto seria uma boa alternativa isso vai contra o seu "código" de operação. Além disso cremos que você jamais fará isso.

Dick: E ele está certo. Nós não somos o juiz, o jurí ou o carrasco.

Barbara: Isso é trabalho das autoridades.

Yukiko: As mesmas autoridades que deixam eles saírem em uma semana?

Kyousuke: E nós não estamos repetindo isso por ser uma piada...

Nisso ele mostrou dois jornais um que mostrava a prisão do Espantalho e em seguida a fuga dele. As datas tinham entre elas uma semana... Alfred suspirou fazendo os membros presentes da Bat-Família olharem para ele.

Alfred: Mestra Yukiko você poderia mostrar ao Mestre Bruce o que me mostrou? Talvez assim abra os olhos dele.

Yukiko: Hai.

Nisso ela abriu o pergaminho e após o término dos eventos mostrados nele Dick e Barbara estavam descrentes com a traição do povo de Gotham, enquanto Bruce estava com o rosto em branco. Ele sempre pensou que valia a pena salvar Gotham mas ao que parece ele estava errado.

Kyousuke: Agora que sabe disso... Ainda quer salvar essa cidade podre?

Yukiko: O senhor já deu muita coisa por essa cidade. Mesmo que estejamos apresentando uma mentira nesse pergaminho... Quanto tempo até ela levar seus outros aliados? Outro interesse amoroso? O Alfred-san? É isso o que deseja? Passar o resto de seus dias nessa mansão sozinho?

Kyousuke: Você não precisa deixar de ser o Batman se não quiser. Apenas se mude de cidade. Leve seus aliados com você.

Yukiko: Eu trarei o Jason de volta. -os três heróis arregalaram os olhos- Ele não está morto. Apenas está num hospital em coma.

Kyousuke: Só não podemos curar o Alfred infelizmente. É o destino dele morrer.

Barbara: Mas vocês não alteraram o destino vindo aqui para salvar o Bruce de ser jogado num manicômio?

Yukiko: Isso é diferente. Temos de seguir certas regras. Aceitam ou não?

Alfred: Mestre Bruce eu recomendo que o senhor aceite. Gotham está além da salvação. Saia dela junto de Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, James, Helena, o senhor Fox e é claro a senhorita Kyle.

Bruce ficou calado pesando as suas opções mas a verdade é que ela já estava cansado daquela guerra sem fim contra o submundo de Gotham. As palavras de Yukiko e Kyousuke eram verdadeira e além disso ele queria Jason de volta. Finalmente ele disse:

"Está bem."

Yukiko: Irei buscar o Jason. Kyousuke você lida com o outro assunto pelo qual nós viemos aqui.

Kyousuke: Ok. Não é como se tivesse alguém nesse universo que pudesse nos dar uma luta decente.

Yukiko: Darkseid.

Kyousuke: Está falando sério? Ele nem é aquecimento.

Yukiko: Apocalipse.

Kyousuke: Basta transformá-lo em cinzas ou congelar ele. -pisca- Está brincando comigo não é?

Yukiko-sorri-: Afirmativo.

E com isso os dois desapareceram por círculos mágicos enquanto Bruce ia resolver seus assuntos. Yukiko foi até o Hospital onde Jason estava internado, sob um nome falso, curou o jovem e apagou qualquer memória de ter sido torturado pelo Coringa. Enquanto isso Kyousuke tinha ido até a Lex Corp para falar com alguém.

Ou melhor dizendo ele foi a Blue Pegasus Corp para falar com seu presidente Ashura Knight. O clone, irmão, de seu pai. O tio dele.

Ashura: Kyousuke... Pelo que o Trunks você finalmente passou para o nosso lado. O que deseja fazer aqui?

Kyousuke: Chronoa-sama disse que você deveria contratar o Sr. Frio para cá.

Ashura: Apenas isso?

Kyousuke: E se livre logo do Cadmus...

Ashura -sorriso predatório-: Pensei que ela nunca pediria.

Dois anos atrás Ashura começou a envelhecer mais rápido do que deveria para a surpresa de todos. Trunks analisou seu DNA e descobriu que como o processo de clonagem que ele sofreu não era para humanos, ou saiyajins para esse assunto, ele estava morrendo. A solução foi estabilizar o DNA mas até lá ele já estava com 26 anos.

Trunks sugeriu rejuvenescer ele mas Ashura disse que ele estava na idade cronológica e biológica correta agora. Depois disso ele e Jenny começaram a sair, ela e Hibiki terminaram seu namoro como amigos, sendo que o meio saiyajin clonado ainda estava se perguntando como se apaixonou pela modelo. Um dia Chronoa o convidou para a Patrulha do Tempo para uma missão de longo prazo.

Ela pediu a ele para acabar com Kal-El, Lex Luthor, Ra's Alghul e Vandal Savage. Ashura podia entender matar os três mas não o Kryptoniano afinal ele era um herói. Chronoa então mostrou-lhe que após os únicos capazes de detê-lo morressem Kal-El mostraria a verdadeira face ao mundo se tornando um ditador. Depois disso Ashura eliminou os três na ordem que ela deu os nomes.

Kal-El foi vergonhosamente fácil de matar. Ashura comprou um rifle,assim como algumas balas de kryptonita no mercado negro esperou um assalto a ocorrer e enquanto os bandidos atingiam o herói ele deu um tiro em sua cabeça, do alto de um prédio. Naquele dia Metropolis chorou com a perda de seu "herói".

Luthor havia sido preso uma semana antes dele matar o Superman então ele criou uma rebelião na prisão e matou o careca fazendo parecer, que sua morte foi aleatória. Em seguida Ashura comprou várias das ações da Lex Corp, mudou seu nome para Blue Pegasus Corp e começou a limpar a corrupção da empresa assim como se livrar de adversários lutando por ela. Após isso ele voou até a base da Liga das Sombras onde Ra's estava e a transformou numa cratera.

Vandal Savage foi o mais chato de localizar. Após as suas três derrotas anteriores para a Liga da Justiça ele estava se escondendo em um pequeno país de baixa tecnologia, para evitar ser localizado. Ashura havia torturado ele por algum tempo antes de matá-lo jogando seu corpo no Sol.

Ele realmente queria ver o imortal voltar depois dessa. Dar um jeito no Cadmus seria vergonhosamente fácil também agora que ele pensava nisso, com atenção. Bastava torturar o mercenário que eles haviam contratado para se infiltrar na empresa.

Yukiko surgiu no planeta Apokolipsi bem na sala do trono de Darkseid que a olhou impressionado internamente. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Yukiko estava segurando uma Shotgun dourada... E Darkseid já não estava mais entre os vivos.

Em seguida ela voou para fora do planeta. E ergueu a mão enquanto era coberta pela armadura de Kinkiba fazendo uma lança dourada surgir, enquanto ativava o Penetrate, Boost X50 e rugia:

"Target! Destrua o alvo!"

Ela observou a explosão do planeta antes de teleportar-se de volta para a Terra. Lá ela se encontrou com Kyousuke na Torre Wayne agora desativada. Os dois viram que todos os empregados já haviam saído da cidade, assim como os heróis dela, qualquer policial honesto que houvesse apoiado o Batman e qualquer pessoa com cérebro.

Kyousuke: Vou mostrar a cidade as consequências de perder seu herói perdoando um vilão.

Yukiko: Interessante. Mas me explique como fará isso?

Kyousuke: Por enquanto os vilões estão com medo do que o Batman fará a eles depois do incidente com o Coringa. Mas eu irei mostrar que Gotham não tem mais o Batman.

Yukiko: Hum... Temos de ser bem chamativos para todos receberem a mensagem.

Kyousuke: Dá uma olhada para o céu.

Yukiko olhou e teve de rir com a ideia do primo. No céu estava escrito com letras flamejantes:

"O Batman abandonou Gotham depois que o Coringa foi perdoado. Ele não irá mais defender essa cidade cheia de hipócritas."

Yukiko: Bem é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que Gotham se auto destrua. É apenas questão de tempo antes da Liga das Sombras se interessar na cidade novamente.

Kyousuke: De fato. Bem vamos embora logo. -um jornal voa e ele o agarra para em seguida dar uma risadinha- Ei, Yuki. Dá uma olhada.

Yukiko -pega o jornal e sorri-: É bom saber que ele está se aproximando mais das pessoas que desejam o bem dele.

No jornal estava escrito:

"Bruce Wayne apresenta a alta sociedade sua noiva Selina Kyle."

Se Kyousuke e Yukiko tivessem prestado mais atenção nas notícias, não tão importantes, do jornal notariam que Ashura e Jenny também estavam nele. Mostrava os dois numa praia com Jenny segurando uma pequena menina no colo que possuía cabelos longos, olhos azuis e caldinha de macaco como o pai. A foto de Serena Rearlight Knight havia sido tirada por um paparazzi que seria processado por Ashura quando este dissesse, que ele tirou aquela foto sem permissão do jornal.

Mas isso é outra história.


End file.
